


Radioactive

by GiaUrsula



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad familes, Bisexual Snafu, Casual Sex, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Eugene Roe and Snafu Shelton are cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Former Sid/Sledge, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sledge, Identity Issues, Jealousy, Mentions of Abusive/Negletful Parents, Mentions of Cajun culture, Mentions of New Orleans, Mentions of New Orleans culture, Mentions of/Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sledge and Babe are related, Slight love triangle, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, poor upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: After a messy arrangement with his former best friend leaves him feeling bitter and rejected, Eugene's attention is quickly captured by a certain Cajun charmer who left behind his own issues in New Orleans. Both bored and in the mood for a fun distraction, they end up forming a much deeper attachment than intended and move onto their own paths of retrospection that changes both of the boy's perceptions on themselves and what they really want.But of course, relationships are never that simple. Especially when you're playing a game with someone just as terrified of having their heart broken as you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing for these fandoms but I will warn you that this is a Pacific and Snafu/Sledge heavy story so if you're here for BOB, they are a part of the story but kind of in the background. 
> 
> Since there are two Eugene's in this story: Eugene Roe will go by Gene or Doc. Eugene Sledge is either Sledge, Sledgehammer or Eugene in full to clarify the confusion.
> 
> Two Joe's: They will both mainly be referred to by their last names if they're in the same scene together.
> 
> I would like to firmly state that this is based solely on the series adaptations and the performances on the show and not on the men. I mean them no disrespect as I am basing this off how they portrayed on TV and not the men themselves.
> 
> I'm not sure if the summary really did it justice but it's basically a kind of angsty high school story (sounds like me) about the two of them becoming FWB's and catching feelings when they were just tryna catch some dick.
> 
> I do not know how American high school works so if I make any mistakes there, please forgive me.
> 
> Warnings: I haven't given them ages but they're all roughly between 17-18 just before senior year so any sex or alcohol consumption is underage. It isn't by much and there aren't any dramatic age gaps but if it still irks you, fair enough.
> 
> Like in my tags there are mentions of abusive/neglect and poor upbringings so I'll warn those chapter by chapter.  
> I have nearly completed the story already and it is roughly 40K words, I'm in the editing/uploading stage at the moment so I will be posting weekly if possible.
> 
> Anyway sorry for ranting I don't blame you for skipping past it, I just put a lot of effort and time into this and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Hey**  

 **R u ready to talk yet?**  

From: Sid 

To: Eugene 

RECEVIED: 20:43 

* * *

Babe prided himself on being able to read a guy who, for the most part, was a blank face. So when his boyfriend didn't even crack a sly comment or shy grin at Luz's antics at lunch, he knew something was wrong and waited till they were alone in his room doing homework to ask. 

''Something's up with you. You're quiet.'' 

Gene raised an amused eyebrow. 

Babe shook his head, ''More quiet than usual.'' he reached out for his hand, ''What's bothering you?'' 

Gene's thumb stroked along Babe's, tracing the light brown freckles. 

''You know how I have family in New Orleans?''  

Babe nodded, remembering him mentioning a cousin he used to be close to who was a little crazy even by Gene's lax standards.  

''Well my aunt Marie and my cousin Snafu started arguing and now she’s kicked him out of the house.'' 

''Oh my god.'' Babe said horrified, ''Is he okay?'' 

''He managed to get out of the house with some of his possessions but I don’t know. I haven’t seen him yet.'' 

''That must be awful.'' 

''They’ve been arguing a lot lately but I guess we didn’t think she’d actually do it. I don’t think he wanted to leave but he's arriving here sometime tomorrow.'' 

''Wow. How'd you think he's gonna fit in?'' 

At that Gene shrugged. ''Snafu's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him but I gotta admit he's... intense sometimes. Not always in a good way either. He has a thing about pushing people to their limits. Usually he laughs a lot off but when he gets into a fight, he turns vicious. He once punched out a kid's tooth and picked it up offuva the ground and showed it to everyone.'' 

Babe tensed, feeling uncomfortable just by the sounds of this guy. 

''But that was a few years ago.’’ Gene comforted, ‘’He's calmed down a lot and I promise he won't mess with you. He'll know to be cool.'' 

''Cool.'' Babe's voice cracked. 

Just as he looked ready to respond to that, they saw Eugene storm up the stairs through the crack of the door. Before they could fully register his bad mood, the door across the hall slammed loudly and echoed through the empty corridor.  

Babe just shook his head and groaned. Gene smiled sympathetically. 

''If this has anything to do with Sid again, I'm gonna kick his ass myself.'' 

''Because he was real appreciative of you interfering in his love life last time.'' 

Babe sighed but knew it was true. His interference was not well received by a mortified Eugene who uncharacteristically told him to stay the fuck out of his business and refused to talk to him for several days. 

''He used to be such a happier person.'' 

''Give him time.'' Gene advised softly, unaware that the distraction from Eugene's problems was arriving tomorrow. 

* * *

 As expected Luz, Toye, Liebgott, Muck and Bill were already hanging outside the lockers when Babe arrived alone. 

Liebgott frowned and looked around Babe comically, ''Where's the Doc?'' 

''He's showing his cousin around school.'' 

''Don't you ever check the group chat?'' Toye directed at Lieb who simply rolled his eyes. 

''You guys ain't as interesting as you like to think you are.'' he shut his locker door and the others began walking to class. 

''Besides I was...busy.'' he concluded with a wide smirk. 

''Spill.'' Muck demanded, ''Who, when and how?'' 

''Who.'' Luz scoffed, ''It was obviously Hot Librarian.'' 

''His name's Webster actually.'' Liebgott clarified and carried on, ''Cut a long story short, we made out a little and now we're going out on a date this Friday.'' 

To his embarrassment his friends gave a loud chorus of ''Fucking finally.'' 

As Sidney Phillips and Mary Houston went past, Liebgott stuck his foot out and caused the other boy to nearly trip into an open locker door. 

Sidney whipped around furiously to see Liebgott chewing on his gum with a smirk.  

''Whoops...'' he remarked coolly. 

Sid looked at the group of boys with assessing eyes, who gathered a little closer at the severely seething look he was throwing their way. Mary tugged at his arm looking worried. Deciding it wasn't worth it, the other boy stormed off as quickly as he could with his wrist in a sling and a girlfriend hanging on his arm. 

Babe sighed, ''We shouldn't mess with him. It ain't right.'' 

''Coming from the guy who broke his fucking wrist.'' Bill scoffed. 

''Anymore!'' Babe elaborated frustratedly. 

''Why not? That little shit fucked around with Sledge for months then ditched him first chance he got to make eyes at Mary fucking Houston.'' 

‘’He was our friend once.’’ 

Joe rolled his eyes, ‘’Like I give a shit.’’ 

''Let's just... leave it.'' Babe insisted tiredly. 

The others mumbled half heartedly while Liebgott just huffed a quick, ''Sure.'' 

* * *

 Eugene walked into first period History with the terrifying teacher affectionately named Sniper Spiers, which was admittedly a much kinder name than SOB Sobiel from Maths. 

Although Eugene secretly thought Spiers liked to stay quiet on the rumours circulating about him just to mess with them all. 

This was not an opinion he would ever dare call their history teacher out on though. 

He clenched his teeth tightly as he saw Sid chatting happily to Mary in the corner. It made him feel sick and bitter to be so easily forgotten. Sid still texted him trying to make things right and, in all honesty, Eugene missed being his friend from before they started fucking around. He missed the easy conversation that made him fall for his best friend in the first place.  

But his heart still felt like it had been crushed in Sid's palm when he said he couldn't carry on with- 

Fuck with whatever they started that didn't even dignify having a label. 

He briefly met Sid's eyes and pointedly turned away when he saw the guilt in them. Eugene shook his head and rested it on his desk, waiting for his brother's boyfriend to come along and be a distraction. He liked Gene, especially as he was the only one not telling him 'I told you so.'  or offering to kick Sidney's ass for him. 

An unexpected finger flicked his fringe upwards and he jumped up to see an unfamiliar guy with the most extraordinary and weird looking pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. 

He looked between Gene and Sledge, uttering '' _Il est votre_ _amoureux_ _?_ '' 

Roe looked at him in confusion as the new guy leaned in a little closer to Eugene. The stranger's tone became huskier as he admitted, '' _Parce que... je me sens jaloux. J’ai toujours pensé que rousses étaient secrètement chaudes.J’ai entendu ils sont les meilleurs au sexe._ '' 

'' _Non, il est son frère.'_ ' Gene sighed out in annoyance. '' _Asseyez-vous et cesser de causer des ennuis_.'' 

'' _Je ne fais aucuns promesses._ '' The other drawled out with a smirk as he sat down on the table across from him. 

Eugene looked at his friend and laughed, ''Care to fill me in?'' 

The other guy reached out his hand, '' _Je_ _m'appelle_ _Mer_ _riell_ .'' 

That Eugene understood and held out his own hand, ''Nice to meet you Merriell , I'm Eugene.''  

Merriell took his hand in a tight grip. He had a faint smile on his face but a weird look in his eye that was starting to make Sledge feel uncomfortable. 

''Does he know English?'' he asked nervously as he let go of his hand, unsure if Merriell understood him. 

Merriell looked towards Gene, who took on a scoldful tone. '' _Cousin, nous ne_ _pouvons_ _pas_ _parler_ _Cajun_ _tout le temps. Nous_ _avons_ _d’autres_ _classes_.'' 

Merriell seemed to consider this and grinned. 

''I prefer to be called Snafu.'' he informed Eugene in a slow, southern drawl that startled him after only hearing a regional French. 

''Is that a French thing too?'' 

Snafu threw his head back and laughed, ''Nah boo, it's military lingo. Stands for _Situation Normal, All Fucked up_.'' 

''You must have quite a reputation to get that kinda nickname.'' 

Snafu let the pause hang in the air for a moment, searching for Eugene's reaction to his silent, focused stare before finally giving a small smile. 

''That I do.'' 

* * *

It had been hard to focus throughout History with the constant feeling of being watched. Eugene had to admit he found the attention unsettling and Snafu kinda creepy. His entire being emitted an odd aura. He had olive skin and dark curled hair but then he had these intense and wide pale green eyes that almost popped out of his head and an upper lip slightly too big constantly placed in a side smirk. All the boy seemed to do was stare and smile. 

But Eugene had to admit it was a gorgeous smile that added a heat he wanted to know if there were more of. 

 _Dangerous thoughts there_ _,_ he internally warned himself. 

However quickly Sid was willing to move on, Eugene was still reluctant to jump into something else after going through something so heavy. 

 _It wouldn’t have to be anything serious_ _,_ he debated. 

Snafu looked over at him with a grin like he knew what he was thinking and Sledge find it less unsettling than he did before. 

* * *

Once they were all sat down for lunch and the stranger sat at their table, all of them stared at Snafu with some curiosity until Doc sat down, kissed Babe on the cheek and explained. 

''Guys this is my cousin, Snafu. He's going to be staying with me for a while.'' 

They all nod in understanding and Snafu finally sits down like that was the cue he was waiting for. 

As Gene introduces the guys to Snafu, he pointed to each of them. 

''This is Luz. He's a joker but he don't mean no harm.'' 

Almost as a challenge, Luz elbows Joe with a snicker, ''Toye over here is our very own Mexican McGreggor.'' 

''How many times do I gotta tell you animals I'm Puerto Rican?'', Toye huffed, pushing the shorter kid back and almost throwing him out of his chair. 

Doc rolled his eyes and carried on. 

''The midget is Muck, next to him is Liebgott and Bill. They're all assholes but you get used to them.'' 

''My heart is truly warmed...'' Muck drolled. He looked at Snafu and addressed him, ''So where you from?'' 

''Nawlins.'' Snafu drawled. He looked down annoyed at his tray like the question had pissed him off and began stabbing at his carrots with his fork. 

Feeling a need to defuse the tension, Eugene gave a small laugh and asked, ''So how does our shitty school seem so far?'' 

Snafu looked up at him, almost like he was debating whether to go along with Eugene's attempts to distract him. 

Eventually he shrugged. 

''It seems okay. Haven't ran into anyone wantin' to beat me for my lunch money yet.'' he mocked. 

''I get the feeling you could handle yourself.'' Bill observed off-handedly as he bit into his sandwich. 

Snafu's mouth twitched up like Bill had poked at a secret and it didn't sit right with Eugene, especially when Snafu caught him looking his way and his smirk widen. 

‘’You have no idea.’’ 

* * *

Snafu had stayed unusually quiet throughout the whole day, even by his standards.  

Gene escorted Snafu to all of his classes and hadn't heard any of the teachers complain about him. He didn't know if he should have expected that but surely even Snafu couldn't really cause that much of a ruckus on the first day. 

 _Give it time_ he warned himself. 

Gene had mourned the loss of his private room but reminded himself that Babe's dad was deaf as a post and his sister worked night shifts so their time alone hadn't changed dramatically.  

Besides, he wouldn't allow family to sleep on the sofa. Even if the make shift bed wasn't all that great but Snafu didn't complain as he sank down on the air mattress.  

He gave an apologetic smile, ''We'll be able to sort you out a proper bed soon. You'll only have to tolerate this a week or so.'' 

Snafu shrugged, ''When you've slept on top'a bus shelters, you stop being fussy.'' 

It was a throwaway comment that had Gene looking at him curiously. He knew that his aunt could be a little temperamental but he'd hoped this was the first time she’d done something like this. 

But Snafu didn't even seem to acknowledge it was an odd thing to say so he let it go, aware of his cousin’s strong sense of pride. Instead he helped him unpack what little clothes he had left into his wardrobe.  

Snafu passed them from his suitcase while Gene put them on the hangers and put them away. 

''So how are you finding it here?'' 

''It's a lot more quieter than home. Smells different too.'' 

Gene cracked a smirk at that, ''Been a while since I visited. How is Grandma Roe?'' 

''She still got her healin' hands. Been tryna encourage me to do the same but I tol' her you the one in the family to carry on her magic.'' 

As the last shirt was put away, Gene looked around the room. ''Do you have anything else?''  

A part of him cringed at the abruptly distant look on Snafu's face and the small whispered, ''No.'' as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Gene soon sat by his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

''You can always tell me things, things you feel like bottling up. It ain't no good to keep it inside.'' 

Snafu shook his head and gave a humourless laugh, ''You know what my mama is like. I’ll be back this time next week so there ain’t nothin’ to talk about.’’ 

He wasn’t sure how true he thought that was but Gene nodded his head and removed his arm, their knees knocking together as they stay sat side by side. 

''You follow the classes okay?'' 

''It's a similar curriculum back home so it ain't too hard to keep up. I think I gave the French teacher the shock o’ her life though.'' 

Gene laughed at that, ''Cajun's a dying breed of French. I remember my teacher musta thought I was having some sorta stroke the way I was pronouncing everything when I first moved here.'' 

''Yeah they got you speaking sissy French now.'' 

Gene shrugged, ''If the shoe fits...'' 

After a pause, Snafu smiled.  

''Your boyfriend seems nice. His brother seems nicer though.'' he leered 

Gene shook his head and laughed. 

''What's so damn funny?' Snafu asked, a defensive undertone present. 

''They ain’t brothers.'' 

His cousin looked at him strangely, ''You lost me there.'' 

''Babe's actually Sledge's uncle. Judy, his sister, was left widowed and pregnant not long after Babe was born so she came back home. The two were raised together so they just call each other brother. More of an honourary title between them. A joke.'' 

''Huh. I did wonder why they had two different last names.'' Snafu observed. 

Gene sighed. 

''Be careful with Sledge. He's not in the right headspace for anything romantic at the moment.'' 

''Well it's a good thing I only wanna a fuck then.'' Snafu smirked. 

''I'm serious. Don't go there Snafu, he's a good friend of mine.'' 

Snafu only shrugged and Gene knew that wasn’t a reassurance, like he'd said earlier, he wouldn't make a promise he wouldn't keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a movie night and Sledge and Snafu get flirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Have been trying to post for a while now, I don't know if anyone else has been having the same problems. Even as I type this now I'm unsure if the new chapter will post (I hope so)
> 
>  
> 
> To make up for not posting the chapter when I wanted to, I'll make this a double post with another chapter following it.

Over the following weeks, Snafu began to fit into a schedule between going to school and hanging at the Sledge/Heffron household or with the guys.

Snafu’s easy and almost always grotesque sense of humour guaranteed him a place amongst them. In the first weeks it was an adjustment to hear Snafu’s offhand, offbeat and sometimes downright odd comments. Eugene had a feeling even Doc struggled to understand what the hell his cousin was talking about.

They didn't always talk much but the silence between them felt comfortable. Snafu didn't feel the need to fill the void by talking bullshit, although he often did, and Eugene found he didn't feel as awkward about it as he probably would with anyone else. It was common for them to find themselves alone when Gene and Babe’s not so subtle eye-fucking would escalate to them sneaking up the stairs when the four of them were meant to be watching a film.

Eugene also found himself being less creeped out by Snafu. He still maintained there was something still off about the other boy but it felt more like quirk than something that intimidated him. He even got accustomed to the idea that if he thought Snafu was staring at him, he likely was and would simply give him a big smile instead looking embarrassed at being caught. Eugene regarded his confidence with a small amount of admiration. He'd never met anyone quite so blunt and straight forward. Even his friends had their hang ups and secrets, but with Snafu the barrier felt see through. The curly-haired boy definitely hadn't told him a damn thing and would probably remain an enigma for quite some time, perhaps forever. Yet he never had a pretence about trying to be so mysterious, he just knew he was a weirdo and seemed to play to that for his own amusement.

Snafu was absolutely fascinating and Eugene found himself giving jabs back at the boy's provoking and sometimes flirtatious remarks, even if he'd berate himself for it later. He wondered if there were a connection forming he didn't want. A part of him didn't care and didn't think he would be capable of giving anyone his heart for a long time. That same part of him wanted to have some fun and now enjoyed the kind of attention that used to cause a spike of anxiety in his old days. In a way he was grateful that Sid had broken his heart because now it gave him the certain kind of recklessness he'd need to even consider hooking with a guy like Snafu.

And considering he was.

* * *

 

At Babe's insistence, they organised a movie night with the group. The boys could be jerks when they wanted to be but they were overall good people who sometimes mistakenly took a joke too far or had a tendency to get a little too drunk.

They all agreed to have it at Bill's place since his mother was going on a date and that was the last thing he wanted to think about. Bill warned them they couldn't get too drunk as he still had to watch over his younger brothers and they all agreed to only have a beer or two apiece. 

Ever the responsible one, Gene drove Sledge, Snafu and Babe to Bill's apartment complex and promised to stay the sober one, advising Babe to do the same as they left the car.

''Why?'' he whined in response as he closed the door behind him.

''Do I need to remind you of all the times you've gotten injured when you were wasted? You become an accident magnet.''

''And you do stupid shit too.'' Eugene reminded him none too gently. 

His tone surprised Snafu. He knew Eugene had an entertainingly cynical sense of humour and quick wit but for the most part he had only ever seen Eugene as quiet but still friendly and polite. He kind of liked seeing the feistier side to him, even if only for a moment. He noted it silently and thought of ways to bring it out.

Babe went quiet at the accusation and conceded with a small laugh, ''Maybe I should.''

Gene curled a protective arm over Babe's shoulder and gave Sledge an eyebrow raise that told him to back off. It made him feel guilty enough to drop it and buzz Bill's apartment.

''Hey Bill, it's us.''

 _''Why I didn't order a bunch of miscreants, did you Bill?''_ Came Luz's comical voice through the crackled intercom.

''Cut it out and let us up.''

The door buzzed open and the four boys came through the front door until they all groaned at the broken sign of the elevator.

''Trust Bill not to tell us the elevator is broken.''

Gene came closer and plucked the taped sign off the lift doors, looking amused. ''That's funny, given that this is Luz's handwriting.''

Eugene scoffed, ''I'm gonna kill him.''

Babe rolled his eyes with a chuckle and simply pressed the button, feeling relief as soon as it made its way down to the lobby.

''What floor he on?'' Snafu asked, watching the others in amusement.

The door came down and opened up.

''The eighth.'' Eugene answered with a head shake as they got in.

* * *

 

When Bill answered the door cheerfully, Eugene pushed past him to chase after Luz. 

Luz cackled manically as he jumped over the sofa to get away.

Muck protected the Dorito filled bowl in his lap that nearly tipped over at the sudden movement.

''Hey, watch the Doritos, they're innocent in all this!''

The rest watched amused from the sofa, Toye cheering for Luz to run while Liebgott encouraged his bloody takedown.

Bill sighed and stared back at the others still stood in the doorway. ''Welcome in guys.''

As Sledge cornered Luz behind the kitchen table, he eventually tackled him so hard the two of them bounced off the fridge onto the floor

''You asshole!'' Eugene laughed as the two wrestled around on the floor, unaware of the newcomers stood over them.

''Uncle! Uncle!'' Luz cried out after Eugene accidentally elbowed him in the ribs. He shook his head and gave him a hand up.

''You boys always this wild?'' Snafu asked curiously, looking up and down at his ruffled clothes.

Seeing the ways Snafu's eyes were trailing over him, Eugene panted from exertion and answered, ''Sometimes.'' with a wink, feeling a little flirty.

Luz raised an eyebrow at the interaction but before he could make a remark...

''Look what you guys did to my fucking fridge!'' Bill exclaimed.

Luz and Eugene turned to look at the slight mark of black where the paint had been pushed into the wall. 

Toye shrugged, ''Just make them go for the snack run.''

''What the fuck am I gonna do about the mark? My ma's gonna kill me.''

''We could always cover it with tipex.'' Luz suggested.

Bill abruptly looked at him as if he was about to snap before his tightly wound shoulders just sloped and he sighed.

''Fine. But you two pricks are doing it.''

After the tensions had calmed down, the boys arranged themselves on the sofa and armchairs. Those who couldn't fit sat on the floor, like Babe who sat inbetween Doc's legs and let him play with the strands of his hair as the group argued for what felt like an hour over watch to watch on Netflix.

_''I don't_ _wanna_ _watch Die Hard!''_ _Toye_ _protested, inciting boos from everyone else._

_''What the fuck is wrong with Die Hard?''_

Eventually they all agreed on Finding Nemo in a nostalgic state, which was afterwards ruined by Liebgott telling them the biology of Clown fishes and what would have actually happened after Nemo's mother died.

''No!'' Bill exclaimed in disgust, ''No that's fucking sick, I ain't having it.''

''It's true though.'' 

Muck shook his head with his arms folded, ''It's still knowledge I didn't need to have in my life, Liebgott.''

Snafu just laughed at everybody's disgust, ''And now every time you watch this it, you'll never forget it.''

''Nah fuck that. I ain't watching this film ever again.''

''I'm starting to get hungry. Luz, Eugene, go on a snack run.'' Toye whined.

''Fine, fine.'' Eugene replied. He poked George's leg and elicited a tired groan. ''Come on, get up.''

''I don't see why I should have to. You're the one who fucking tackled me into the fridge.''

''You were gonna make us walk up eight flights of stairs!''

''It wasn't just my idea!''

''I'll go with you.'' Snafu offered.

After a pause, Luz coughed and sat up. ''You don't have to do that.''

''You were complaining five seconds ago.'' Eugene pointed out with a sharp look, daring him to push the argument.

When he couldn't find a response, Sledge scoffed and addressed the group. ''What does everybody want?''

''More doritos.''

''Hot dogs.''

''Oreo's.''

''Skin mag.''

''I can get three of those things. Be back in a bit.''

Eugene nodded to Snafu to join him and the boy followed him outside. As the door shut, everyone looked at each other and Luz was the first to speak.

''Is Snafu gay?''

They all stared at him.

''I'm only asking what you're all thinking.''

''He's... something.''' Gene confessed wearily.

''What's he like, you know, romantically?'' Liebgott asked with concern, ''Do you think he'll want anything with Eugene?''

Luz scoffs, ''Whatever he wants with Eugene ain't romance.'' 

''We can't tell him what he can and can't do.'' Bill contributed, ''Whatever goes down, we just have to help pick up the pieces when it's over.''

''Yeah, plus maybe a fling is what he needs. Getting over someone else by getting under somebody else might help him.''

Babe groaned, ''That's my nephew-slash-brother you're talking about, Muck.''

''We don't even know anything will happen yet.'' Toye pointed out. '’Maybe we should just wait and see how things turn out. Plus like Bill said, he's a grown boy. He can look after himself.''

* * *

 

Even under harsh store lights, Eugene's copper hair still had a shine to it that had Snafu imagining grabbing it in his fists in a heated moment. It was a very appealing thought, one he purposely made brief. He didn't want to be the pervert who got hard in the middle of the snack section.

''Oreo's, oreo's, oreo's....'' Eugene repeated under his breath as his eyes scanned the shelves.

Snafu picked up a double stuff packet and waved it in front of his face. When Eugene went to grab it, he hid it behind his back with a smirk.

''Say please.'' he teased, feeling satisfied to spot the nervous gulp that slid down Eugene's long pale throat. 

Eugene looked in the aisle around them. Empty. He stepped closer to him, almost nose to nose.

''I don't say please for anyone.'' 

''Is that a promise?'' he challenged.

In allowing himself to be distracted, Eugene slipped his hand around his back and grabbed the packet from him. 

He looked down at it with a smirk then back up at Snafu.

''We'll have to wait and see.'' he said vaguely, putting the Oreo's in his basket. ''But for now, we need to find Doritos.'' 

''And skin mags.'' Snafu pointed out humourlessly.

Eugene scoffed, ''Who even bothers to pay for porn anymore?'' unaware of the elderly lady he'd horrified who had just come around the corner.

He blushed at the realisation and Snafu didn't hold back his childish giggle.

* * *

 

The two of them walked in laughing only to pick up on a weird atmosphere as they did. It soon faded once they doled out the snacks and Eugene called Luz over to help him paint over the smear on the fridge. 

He looked over at him constantly opening and closing his mouth like he had something to say, Eugene had a feeling he knew what it was about and ignored it. 

He was not in the mood for another lecture, he was tired of caring all the time and had recently become apathetic about a lot of things. Including the idea that he was made of glass the other boys had taken to lately. Liebgott hadn't even been able to talk about his _fantastic_ date with Webster the other day without looking at him halfway through the story apologetically.

When even Liebgott was being considerate, he knew things were fucking bad.

After that the rest of the night went as expected. They put a shitty movie on to pick it apart and make wise cracks. Even Snafu managed to get a few in that roused a round of laughs. These were the times Sledge had missed lately, when he could just relax with his friends and enjoy their company. Admittedly, he had distanced himself lately with all the drama that had gone on lately. 

Just as if on cue, he felt his phone buzz and it was a text from Sid's younger sister.

**_Don't be a stranger_ **

From: Tiffany

To: Eugene

RECEIVED: 00:37

He stared at the text long enough for his screen to turn black. He pocketed it away and tried to focus on the current insults his friends were throwing at the main character's unfortunately bushy near monobrow. 

But it didn't feel the same. 

His mind was on Tiffany Phillips. A tenacious little girl who had trailed after him and Sidney since childhood. Initially Sid's annoying little sister, she became someone he felt fond and protective over. Sledge could admit he'd never label them as friends outside of him and Sid but he had gone cold on her recently and he hadn't really been in the right place to think about that. 

He wouldn't text her back right now, he'd wait until he could see her in school on Monday. He felt he owed her that.

Snafu noticed his shift in mood and mouthed, ''Are you okay?'' at him and damn if Eugene didn't appreciate the way he didn't make it a big deal. He nodded back with a smile and felt a current of warmness run through him when it was returned.

* * *

 

''Avez-vous apprécié ce soir?'' Gene asked in the car on the way back from dropping Babe and Eugene off back home.

''J'ai eu du plaisir.''

He thought back to the way Snafu and Eugene practically fell through the door, clutching at each other as they laughed. 

He swallowed thickly when he realised how long it had been since he'd seen Eugene that joyous and felt a little guilty at trying to stop it. Lord knows the boy deserved a bit of fun.

_Maybe Muck had a point_

''C'est super.'' he choked out.

Snafu looked at him curiously for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning his head to look out the window.

 _Maybe Muck had a point...._ he repeated less confident than the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snafu and Gene's convo:  
> ''Avez-vous apprécié ce soir = Did you enjoy tonight?  
> ''J'ai eu du Plaisir= I had fun  
> ''C'est super = That's great
> 
> I know not much happened because I was trying to establish Snafu's building friendship with the others and his growing relationship with Sledge so I hope you still liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu has a run in with Sobel and learns a little more about Sid. Tiffany and Sledge have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Tiffany is kind of an OC, Sid has a mentioned sister in the series but her name is never revealed so I made one up along with her own personality. She's in the story a fair bit but I wouldn't class her as a main player but I still hope that you like her.

''You did what?'' Sid questioned defensively.

''I texted him! Is that such a crime?''

''Tiffany I told you stay outta of it.''

At this she scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air and left the room but Sid followed her anyway.

''Well ain't it funny how I don't do everything you tell me to!'' she bit back.

''Tiffany, just stay out of my business.'' he yelled back.

She stopped on the landing of the stairs, taking a deep breath with her hand on the bannister before she turned to her brother slowly.

''Maybe if you told me what exactly happened between you two? I mean you and Eugene have been best friends since we were little...'' 

Sid managed to look sincerely regretful as she said that which only fuelled her confusion.

''… then all of a sudden you aren't talking to Sledge or the other guys? All of who absolutely _hate_ you for some reason that  _you_ won't even tell me!''

Sid wouldn't meet his sister's eyes and stared down at the floorboards.

''It's complicated.'' he mumbled pathetically.

Tiffany laughed hysterically, ''Are you kidding me? Babe broke your wrist for fuck's sake! Babe! The kid who wouldn't hurt a fly is somehow capable of doing that in retribution for whatever you aren't telling me about.''

He didn't trust himself to speak so he didn't.

She sighed and came closer.

''It began around the time Mary started coming 'round. It all has something to do with her, I know it does.''

Sid finally snapped, ''It has nothing to with her!'' 

He held her gaze with a tightened jaw for a moment before he brushed past her silently.

Tiffany kicked his bedroom door after he slammed it behind him in frustration.

* * *

 

After the text she sent him Eugene wasn’t sure how he expected Tiffany to react to him ignoring her.

At first it didn't seem like anything was off as he went through first and second period as normal, even getting used to Snafu's occasional whisperings in his ear. It was harder to control the quick snorts he wanted to make at Snafu's little impressions of Sobel's soft spoken voice. 

Eugene had also become hyper aware of indecipherable looks he saw Sidney throwing his way, even if the other boy drifted his eyes away slowly when caught. They made him shrink a little further from Merriell and it made him mad that he felt like he needed to do that, like he still had something to prove to Sid. Eugene wasn't sure if Snafu noticed but then he elbowed him, eyes completely focused on Sidney and asked:

''What the hell is bluebell's problem over there? You an' him have a rumble or somethin'?''

He noticed a change in Snafu. His eyes locked on Sid like a target and he stiffened. It took a moment for Sledge to realise he was prepping for a fight and wondered what made the boy so naturally defensive.

Before he could answer, their attention was taken from Sobel slamming a heavy textbook on the table and making them jolt.

''Would you two please mind telling me what is more interesting to you than my class?'' Sobel demanded calmly, brow poised in an arrogant disposition.

Snafu shrugged, ''Everythin'?'' with a disinterested drawl.

The entire class became silent but still very interested in what was coming next.

Sobel scoffed in disbelief and nodded his head for a few moments, even a chuckle or two came out of him until he became silent and got deadly close to Snafu's face.

''Get out.''

Snafu looked to him in that moment with an expression like he was about to raise hell.

Eugene shook his head silently with wide eyes.

Snafu looked Sobel back up and down, still as close to him as before. Eventually the other boy just smirked and got up out of his desk obediently, waiting outside the classroom door.

Sledge sighed in relief. That added to a handful of moments since he'd got here where he'd had to draw Snafu back from doing something stupid. Or at least getting into more trouble from doing something even more stupid than what he was initially getting punished for. He was under no illusion of being a miracle worker so he took what he could get. He could tell that Gene was silently grateful for his help.

He felt eyes burning in the back of his head again and this time when he caught Sid staring, he threw him an indignant, ''What the fuck do you want?'' that lead to Sid shrinking away from him in a way that wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be.

Sledge decided to focus on his work and opened up the textbook Sobel slammed on the desk, only to have a slight chuckle to himself upon the weird realisation it was for a history class. He shrugged and read it anyway, the sounds of Sobel yelling at Snafu from outside indicating he wouldn't be done anytime soon and he may as well learn something.

* * *

 

They later joined the guys at lunch all laid out under the tree in the courtyard; Toye, Babe, Doc and Liebgott in various positions on the ground while Bill, Luz and Muck shared the tree trunk above them.

They all gave half hearted claps as they saw them approaching. Eugene shook his head and sat next to Toye against the rough bark of the old tree trunk

''What are y'all hollerin' at?'' Snafu chuckled as he laid down and settled his head into Eugene's lap.

Muck swinging from the branch of the tree above them gave a cheerful explanation, ''Why, you surviving your first shout off with Sobel of course.''

Liebgott was on his back, hands behind his head with legs folded squinting up at the sun when he gave a bitter snort, ''I hate that son of a bitch. He'll keep me behind for no reason when he _knows_ I got siblings to pick up after school. God forbid I bring it up to him without expecting _Well you should have thought of that earlier_.'' 

Babe pointed out, ''In all fairness, you do give him plenty to work with.''

''Remember when you made that very detailed drawing of Sobel being sodomised by Shrek on his board in permanent marker?'' Toye chuckled, ''That might have something to do with it.''

''Sobel is, uh, love. Sobel is, umm, life.'' 

Luz's accurate imitation elicited a dramatic mixture of groans, boisterous laughter and exaggerated gagging sounds.

''You're one twisted mister.'' Snafu drawled with a smile.

''Ah fuck you.'' Liebgott said with no real heat, ''I did **that** because I was an hour late picking up my brother. He started crying and everything, my ma gave me the lecture of a lifetime for it.''

''Yeah an' how she react to yer little doodle on the board?''

Liebgott chuckled, ''She said my proportions had improved. Once I told her he was the asshole responsible for me being kept behind, she didn't care too much. I still got two weeks suspension. It's a good thing I didn't fess up the rest of you for keeping watch.''

Babe, who was against Gene's chest, sat up with an offended yelp, ''I wasn't even told!''

All the boys simultaneously looked at each other before Doc decided he'd be the one to handle it.

''As much as I love you... you cannot keep a secret.''

The others nodded their heads in agreement and Babe gave a few surprised stammers before anyone had even registered Tiffany Phillips walking up to Eugene with a determined face.

''Why won't you talk to me anymore?''

They all sat still and silent, looking around awkwardly at the ground and at each other. Snafu got his head out of Eugene's lap as the other boy stood up to face her and Snafu was already tired of her shit for making him move when he was comfy.

''Tiffany...'' Sledge said softly, resting his hand on her arm.

She instead grabs it to pull him away from hearing distance.

Snafu looked at them confused and wondering if he'd misread the signs. He'd been so sure that Eugene had been flirting back but now the gorgeous girl with blonde curls was dragging him away and he wasn't so sure anymore.

''Who's that?'' he asked simply.

With a massive sigh Bill answered, ''That firecracker is Tiffany Phillips.''

''C'mon no need to say it like that. She's nice.'' Luz defended.

Muck snorted, ''Wherever she is, _he_ is. So no thanks.''

''And just who is _he_?'', he had picked up on a lot of tension about that Bluebell kid from Math class and he couldn't help but wonder...

''Sidney fucking Phillips.'' Liebgott spat out.

The sudden mood shift had Snafu picking up on the vibes of an emotional land mine. He played with the idea of setting off just for fun.

''It ain't our place to say.'' Gene said vaguely as if he could see the question on the tip of his tongue

''Just know he ain't someone we fuck with.'' Toye told him, his eyes burning in a way that almost felt threatening.

Just like a bruise he couldn't resist, Snafu pushed into the sensitive spot just a little bit further. 

''I'm guessin' it was you one o' you boys who put that splint on his wrist...''

''Fucker deserved it.'' Babe muttered under his breath and Snafu's eyes looked to him in disbelief that the cutesy klutz was capable of doing that. But even Babe himself looked less sure of his convictions after he said it.

Snafu couldn't help wondering if his cousin ever got to enjoy that feistiness and if it ran in the family.

* * *

 

''I know you saw my text. You left me on read, you ass.'' 

Eugene figured it was supposed to come out as angry and chiding but there were more gentler notes in her voice as it dipped into sounding thinner. More vulnerable than she perhaps meant.

It broke his heart so he said all he could think of.

''I'm sorry.''

Like a dam broken she released a tired sigh.

''I don't know what's going on with you and Sidney anymore.''

''There's... nothing.'' he confessed numbly for, maybe the first time, he'd ever managed to verbalise it. 

''There isn't anything left.'' He told her sadly with a sense of finality he hadn’t realised he was capable of.

She punched him hard on the arm and he winced.

''Ow!'' he exclaimed with accusation in his voice.

''Why can't either of you tell me what's going on? I don't even know what started all this...'' she paused evaluating him and a bolt of something sickly ran through him as he thought for a moment, just a split moment... 

_Maybe she guessed, maybe she knows..._

''It started with her.'' she began, her voice so sure and strong in it's conviction. ''The more she came around, the less you did. It has to be! It's about Mary!''

''Don't talk about her to me!'' he snaps and she flinches at the bitterness.

He takes a step back apologetically and swallows nervously as he just realised how much he'd let her name affect him.

''I, I'm sorry.'' he gasped.

Tiffany came closer to him, relentless in her pursuit. ''It is, isn't it?''

''It wasn't her fault.'' Eugene admitted weakly, as much as the immature and hurt side of him wanted to scream about how he'd have had everything he ever wanted if she hadn't come into the picture.

But it just wasn't true and he was sick of trying to believe it.

''Did you fall hard?'' she asked gently. If it was anyone else he'd find the words mocking but there was only kindness in Tiffany beneath her rough exterior.

Eugene let out a shaky exhale and nodded.

''Yes.'' he answered quietly, ''I did.''

Tiffany seemed to accept this knowledge sadly for a moment before she expressed her own hurt.

''Why did you stop talking to me?''

He shrugged, ''I just couldn't be around anything that reminded me of...'' _Him,_ ''… them.''

''I understand.''

He shoved his hands in his pockets like a scolded schoolboy, feeling awkward.

''There's a party at Dike's house this Friday we're gonna crash. He has a pool and the key to his dad's liqour cabinet. That is if you wanna come?''

''Drinking and swimming? Sounds smart.'' Tiffany snorted.

Eugene barked a loud laugh and shrugged.

''You in?''

''Can I bring a friend?''

''Do what you want. Ain't my party.''

''How close are you to this Dike? I've never heard you guys mention him before.''

''Oh not at all but free booze and a pool so....'' he reasoned with that teen mentality him and all his peers had.

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder as she walked away. 

 ''Text me the address and pick me up.'' Tiffany yelled behind her back. She tumbled into another kid from the distraction and Eugene chuckles at her nerve to shove them away with a ''Watch it kid.''

* * *

 

As was becoming the norm, Eugene came back to a group who had stopped their discussions when he arrived. He ignored the strange feeling and laid back in his old spot.

''How was your talk with Miss Kitty?''' Snafu teased and for a moment Eugene marvelled at his weird habit of assigning random but still somehow fitting nicknames.

Sledge rolled his eyes at him in lieu of answering and tapped his thigh. Snafu took the hint and rested his head back where it was before. He knew there was a story behind the Phillip siblings and he debated about how much he actually cared. 

Whatever emotional baggage there was, Snafu decided, he wasn't interested in. He just wanted to have a lil fun before he headed back to New Orleans not play therapist.

Still he nestled his head further back into Sledge's warm lap and closed his eyes, occasionally smiling at the bustling conversation he was too tired to join in but had just enough concentration to listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the party, where things get much more interesting (including Webster's first appearance). I should be posting it in a few days so keep your eyes peeled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Dike's party. Tiffany joins the guys, the gang meets David and a game of Truth or Dare becomes a catalyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is a bigger chapter today. A lot kind of goes down in this chapter, I hope the plot doesn't feel too rushed but I don't want it to feel stagnant either.
> 
> There is underage alcohol consumption and underage sexual activity but everyone is roughly 17, 18 so it's nothing I'd consider dodgy.

Sidney had just got himself a glass of water from downstairs when through her open door, he saw his sister adjusting an outfit in front of the mirror he would definitely not list as PG.

''What in the hell are you wearing?'' he ribbed.

''Clothes.'' she answered deadpan, buttoning up the denim jacket thrown over her short, pink shimmer dress.

‘’You look like a light shade.’’ he teased, fully expecting the middle finger she threw his way.

''Where you going all dressed up like that?''

''Dike's house party.'' she shrugged.

As she looked around her bedroom for her shoes, Sidney stepped in.

''Who's Dike?'' 

''Some senior, I don't know, but he has a pool and Sledge invited me to tag along so I am.''

He froze. Tiffany barely noticed as she fiddled with the ankle strap of her left shoe.

''When did... when did you even talk to Sledge?''

''Today.'' she answered, followed by a satisfied grunt as she finally fit the tiny metal bar through the hole with her long, neon orange nails.

Tiffany stood up, picking up her bag and walking past her brother before she stopped at the top of the stairs and stared back at him in satisfaction.

''Oh and by the way, I know what you did.''

Sidney looked at her in alarm but all she did was smile smugly.

''You fucking dickhole.'' 

Sidney stood in silent disbelief as his sister didn't even wait for a response.

_He told my sister?_

Sid knew he'd hurt Sledge but enough for him to break his promise not to tell anyone? He knew how terrified he was.

It wasn't fair. 

Sidney felt like he couldn't breathe.

What if he tells Mary?

What if he tells mom?

What if he tells everybody?

_I'm not ready._

_I'm not ready._

_I can't. I can’t do this._

* * *

 

Gene parked outside the Phillps' residence with reluctance but Sledge had been determined to invite her, even with the ensuing disbelieving glance from Babe and the blank stare from Snafu.

''Wait here.'' he instructed as he undid his seatbelt and left the car.

Babe sighed as soon as he did and Gene placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

''What if he says something to him?''

''Wha' with his lil pitbull in here?''  Snafu joked.

Gene threw a half hearted glare before refocusing his attention. Babe linked his fingers together with the callused ones placed on his lap.

''He'll be fine. He's not even gone inside he's waiting for her at the door. Besides, you liked Tiffany before all this.''

''Yeah and we all used to be friends with Sidney and look how that turned out.'' Babe sighed, ''I'll be nice to her, you know I'm not a mean guy, I just... I don't want-''

Gene squeezed his hands, ''I know.''

Snafu had conveniently zoned out of that conversation, it seemed too private and he wasn't all that interested in emotional shit regarding Eugene. He just wanted to get laid.

With no time at all, Sledge was opening the car door and moving to the middle seat to accommodate a pair of tanned, long legs getting in to the right of him.

''Hey guys!'' Tiffany greeted cheerfully, already familiar with the couple in the front, ''How you doin' Babe, I haven't seen you in a while.''

''I'm doing good, thanks.'' he replied sincerely, feeling less tense than before.

He didn’t hang out with her much before all this but wherever Sledge was, so was Sidney and on occasion that also meant Tiffany, who really wasn't too bad to hang around with. A little rough around the edges but so were all his friends.

 ''How are you?''  

Gene fired up the car and started driving once he saw everyone's seatbelts were on.

''I'm cold but that's the price for looking good, right?''

''Well then I'd say money well spent.'' Snafu drawled smoothly.

Tiffany looked across from Sledge to see the figure next to him. Some new guy she'd noticed hanging out with the guys recently. 

He didn't entirely make her comfortable if she was honest. Especially the way his eyes seemed to be assessing her in a way that made heat prickle to the surface on the back of her neck. Like she was prey.

''And who are you?''

''Name's Snafu.'' he replied in a tone that implied he couldn't give less of a shit.

''I'm Tiffany.''

The other boy outright smiled at that and Tiffany couldn't help but think it was weirdly charming.

''I know who you are Miss Kitty girl.''

She felt a little flustered at the nickname and promptly fell silent.

Sledge couldn't help but frown at her behaviour. Since when had Tiffany ever been shy?

* * *

 

As was pictured with a house described with it's own private pool, Dike's house was massive. It made even the Sledge/Heffron household seem like a quaint cottage. The garden pathway to Roman columns didn't look as nice under the cover of darkness and the gathering of teenagers vomiting on each other's shoes.

''Certainly not got houses like this in the bayou.'' Snafu remarked as they entered the house, nearly bumped into by two shirtless girls chasing after each other with cans of silly string.

''Your top will be staying firmly on.'' Sledge warned Tiffany much like a protective father.

''Don't feel obligated on my part.'' Snafu smirked, unsurprised by the smack he received by Gene.

''We getting drinks first or finding the guys?'' Babe questioned.

''Drinks!'' Snafu declared going in the direction of the kitchen down the hall, shuffling past a couple making out against the wall and even stepping over a crying girl holding a broken heel surrounded by her flock of girlfriends.

Tiffany shrugged and followed.

Sledge turned to Gene and Babe with a sigh.

''We should try the pool first.''

* * *

 

As suspected, all of their friends were raising hell in or around the pool.

Muck and Luz were fighting each other on the shoulders of Joe and Guarnere, splashing about trying to take each other down with neither of them getting anywhere but laughing anyway. Sledge almost didn't spot Liebgott until he saw his dark hair slicked back with water in the neck of a guy he assumed to be Webster, while an absolutely deafening and not all that great club song was playing.

Unspotted and feeling mischievous, Babe made a hushing motion to the other guys who watched in anticipated amusement as he approached the distracted couple on the sunlounger.

Babe picked up a stray water gun, crouching towards the two boys too caught up in hot kisses and cool, clammy skin. He pumped the water in quick, powerful squirts that made Joe leap up while Webster stayed there frozen in confusion.

''Cool off guys!'' Babe giggled wildly.

''What the fuck Babe!'' Liebgott yelled back in outrage.

Before Babe's laughter even had time to die down, he noticed the evil glint in Liebgott's eyes and realised just how close he was to the pool in full clothes. He dropped the water gun as Liebgott stalked forward.

''Lieb. Liebgott, don't! No!'' Babe yelped helplessly as he was bulldozed into the pool behind them, causing a massive splash that had Webster batting away the waves coming towards him.

He gave up his spot to talk to Sledge and Gene.

''Hey, I don't know if Joe told you about me, but I'm-''

''Oh believe me, David, we know all about you.'' Gene teased, ''I'm Eugene.'' 

Webster shook his hand rather firmly and Gene found it a little formal but indulged it anyway.

Sledge stuck out his hand and smiled, ''I'm also Eugene.''

Webster shook his hand with a confused chuckle and looked between the two like he was waiting for one of them to say _it's a joke!_

''I go by Sledge, he goes by Gene, or even Doc.''

''Ah.'' he said with a tone that made it clear he wasn't less confused.

''And the adorable idiot flailing in the pool is my boyfriend, Babe.'' Gene laughed and was pleased that David was relaxed enough to join in.

''I'd toast to idiot boyfriends but I drank my last beer a while ago.''

''We just got here so we'd kill for one.'' Sledge admitted.

''Follow me into the kitchen. There's loads of shit. Most of it I think is from a wine cellar downstairs. Let's just hope the host doesn't mind their loss.'' David remarked as they followed him back into the house through the open kitchen back door.

The kitchen was as posh as the rest of the house with marble surfaces and weird abstract paintings on the wall. Its sleek design felt underwhelming with all the red plastic cups and empty beer bottles strewn across the counter and crowds of people.

Two of which were Snafu and Tiffany looking awfully close standing by the sink, talking and laughing loudly about goodness knows what, Sledge couldn't hear with all the noise. 

_Huh...._

Sledge only just caught Gene as he slipped on the wet, marble kitchen floor. David looked back guiltily. 

''Sorry, forgot the floor might be slippery with people coming in treading water.''

Gene shrugged off Sledge's supporting hand, unbothered but exhibiting more caution than before.

As they made it closer to the fridge and Webster grabbed three brown bottles with indistinct labels, Tiffany noticed them and pushed through the crowd of three people gathered awkwardly inbetween them.

''Hey guys, you tried the pool yet?'' she asked as Web passed the beers down the line.

''Not yet.'' Gene answered as he twisted the cap off.

Sledge nodded to the wine bottle in Tiffany's hand, ''You and Snafu found the good shit quick.''

She held it up and laughed, ''Yeah. It tastes like grapes. I think it's red. Either way it's older than my mom and will get me started on my path to the obliteration of my brain cells for a night.''

''Wasn't aware there were many there to begin with.'' Snafu remarked as he stalked to his place beside Tiffany, moving with a feline grace Sledge didn’t know was capable of.

Tiffany grinned around the rim of the bottle between her lips. She dabbed away the dribbles of red liquid running down her chin to avoid smudging her coal coloured lips. Snafu only smirked as he batted away a half hearted elbow to the ribs.''

Sledge just took a sip of his cold drink and didn't say anything. 

He caught Snafu's prying eyes and took another silent sip.

* * *

 

The group stayed lingering in the kitchen staying conveniently close to the fridge. The group conversation tended to drift between different topics and they all got to know David a little better. Webster wasn’t loud in the way most of them were and tended to listen more than talk but occasionally provided little anecdotes and random facts. Some interesting, others not. 

Muck, Guarnere, Babe, Liebgott, Joe and a very soaked, dripping Babe retired from the pool with wrinkled fingertips and wet hair.

They all saw the group huddled by the fridge and made their way over.

''When did you guys get here?'' Luz yelled as they all carefully tread the tiles, all of them with hair slicked back and dripping.

''Around the time Liebgott thought it'd be a good idea to throw me in a pool in the only clothes I got!'' Babe grumbled.

Liebgott gave a dramatic groan, ''Fuck Babe, why come to a pool party if you ain't gonna get in the pool?''

For a moment Babe stared open mouthed as everyone else stared at him expectedly.

''Well I didn't think I'd be getting in till later.''

''Yeah what can I say Babe, don't squirt a guy getting action with a water pistol and you might have gone in the pool a lot later than you did.''

Webster coughed loudly to get his attention and suddenly Liebgott seemed to remember said action was stood right there.

David told Liebgott with a broad grin, ''If you think I'm giving it up that easily, you got another thing coming.''

They all cackled with mercilessly at a blushing Liebgott who had the courtesy to look a little sheepish at that comment.

* * *

 

An hour later and Webster claimed he had to get home before 12. Liebgott was in that lethargic mood he tends to get into once he hits what he calls _the wall_ , where he either had to power through it and get a resurgence of energy or go home. He decided walking David home was a better idea and left with him.

 Those remaining, much drunker than earlier, all retired to the wine cellar.

_''It's too fucking dark.''_ _Guarnere_ _complained._

_Luz sighed and opened up the flashlight on his IPhone, ''We are not cavemen. We have technology!''_

_''You're a fucking wiseass, you know that?'' Bill replied as the others around him gave vaguely entertained chuckle at Luz's antics._

They all sat in a circle, beers in front of them and their phones lighting their faces from the bottom, a modernised version of a torch under the chin from their summer camping trips.

''We look like some sort of fucking cult.'' Toye chuckled.

''Fuck if I can be bothered going upstairs. Dike is gonna have some serious clean up duty in the morning.'' Muck snorted.

''Don't try and distract from the fact it's your turn.'' Tiffany giggled, resting her head on Snafu's shoulder with her hand on Sledge's knee next to her. If either boys had much reaction to that, they didn't show it.

''Real slavedriver aren't cha? Alright, alright. I'll do a truth.'' Muck slurred

What followed were half hearted boos and a collection of eye rolls.

''Worst kiss you ever had.'' Toye asked.

''Without a doubt, when Luz kissed me on New Years.''

''Hey! I am a great kisser and I take offense to that!''

''You didn't even kiss my mouth. You just kinda made out with my chin for half a second and yelled _Happy New Years!_ in my ear. Given how sloppily you did it, I'm glad you missed.''

''There's also the fact you're both heterosexual.''

Muck pointed a finger slovenly in Bill's direction, ''That certainly didn't help.''

''I could so turn a guy to the opposite team if I wanted to.''

''How can you recruit someone for a team you've never played on?'' Babe chuckled.

At that he paused, his face set in a drunken quasi philosophical mood as if he was asked an actual serious question.

''I don't know, you can pick up a bat but never actually play for the baseball team.''

''That makes no sense!''

''Or maybe the person you thought was straight wasn't as straight as you thought they were.'' Sledge remarked casually for such a loaded topic.

The other guys expected a shift in the air but Sledge simply shrugged. Snafu's curiosity briefly peaked but his drunk mind was too hazy to connect any dots. If anything it was focusing on how itchy Tiffany's hair was on his neck.

''Guess it's Muck's turn to ask the questions.''

''You're right.'' he turned to the biggest lightweight in the room, ''Babe.''

''Aw fuck.''

''Truth or Dare.''

''Truth. I'm too tired.'' He slurred wearily.

''Pussy.'' Muck snorted. ''You always pick truth.''

''Like you just did you mean?'' Babe sassed.

''Yeah but I at least do dares.''

''Fine. I pick dare!''

Muck's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Babe realised his mistake.

Muck wasn't lying when he said Babe never picked dare so immediate dread run through his veins as he worried for whatever task they would come up with for him.

''Drink from your bottle in a handstand.''

 _Not too bad_ , Babe thought as he tried to get up. 

However his boyfriend's hand on his shoulder promptly brought him right back down to earth.

''No.'' Gene commanded firmly, ''You ain't gettin' stitches on your mouth over some silly dare.''

Babe rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek gratefully.

''Swap clothes with me!'' Tiffany piped up.

They all looked at her strangely.

''Usually when a girl starts to strip alone with a bunch of guys, she's on a casting coach beforehand.'' Guarnere remarks dryly. 

''What did I say about your top staying firmly on?'' Sledge scolded wearily.

She shrugged and dragged Babe behind a shelf away from prying eyes, ''Come on, let's switch.''

Gene rolled his eyes with a little smile when Toye prodded him with his foot.

''Ain't ya jealous? Your boyfriend's getting undressed with another lady.''

''Ha ha.'' Gene bit back tonelessly.

Sledge just gave a scoff, ''My brother has been in love with you since the day you met. Gene, don't sweat it.''

''Uncle.'' Luz corrected.

''Whatever.''

''Urgh god, can you remember the era of _straight_ Babe?'' Toye moaned

''You mean the era where he was somehow even more awkward than he is now except with girls?'' Muck recalled.

Guarnere grinned, ''Yeah thank god you came along in Freshman year Gene otherwise _that_ closet door would have remain shut for a loooong time.''

''That musta been a closet with a glass door.'' Snafu smirked, gathering a few drunken cackles.

''I can still hear you.'' Babe yelled in a strained voice. ''Ow!''

''Hold still.''

''This thing is so damn tight, how the hell do you girls wear this shit all day?''

''Suck it in!'' Tiffany groaned, sounding as if she was physically helping him into the dress, ''If you rip this, I'm gonna kill you Heffron.''

''You only had to get into jeans and a fucking shirt.'' he grumbled bitterly.

''There, done!''

* * *

 

''Come on out Miss Heffron!'' Luz hollered, smacking his hands on the concrete floor for a drum roll effect that had all the other's joining in.

''Hey careful you prick, you nearly knocked over my drink!'' Guarnere snapped at Muck who merely waved him off.

Soon enough the two stepped out in front of them and the air seemed to disappear from everybody's lungs.

They all just stared.

''Babe... don't ever become a drag queen.'' Toye advised in a chuckle, causing all the others to lose it too.

Babe rolled his eyes, got back in his original place and thoughtlessly sat with his legs open. The guys promptly flinched their eyes away.

''Jesus christ, Babe! I did not need to see that.'' 

''For fucksake!''

 Babe looked down, only just realising and quickly tucking the short dress down and sitting in a more modest position.

''Well nothing more creepy than being able to say you flashed your nephew in a basement, eh Babe?'' Luz teased.

''Shut up.''

''Do the curtains match the drapes?'' Snafu joked.

Sledge gave him a push for that but all Snafu did was laugh wildly in response.

''So how long I gotta keep this on for?'' Babe questioned self-consciously

''The entire game.'' Tiffany told him, ''I'm cold as hell and your shirt is the only thing keeping me warm.''

''What so now I get to be cold?''

Gene took off his jacket and wrapped it around Babe's shoulders, whispering in his ear as he did. ''You know, your legs don't look half bad.''

He gave a satisfied grin as he saw Babe flush a little and Sledge took a big gulp of his beer in the hopes to forget he heard that.

''Do I get a point for switching clothes?'' Tiffany asks.

''We're keeping points?'' Sledge asked.

''How else are we gonna know who wins?''

''I haven't been keeping score. Have you guys?''

All of the others shook their heads and Tiffany moaned.

''For godsake you guys! It's two points for a dare, one for truth.''

''So who has what?''

''So far: Muck has three, Luz five, Sledge one, Babe two. Gene, Bill and Snafu zero.''

''Count me out, I'm too sober to do anything stupid.'' Gene declared, ''I'm too busy looking after this one.''

Babe shifted to defend himself and accidentally flashed the others again, quickly reprimanding his mistake and sitting closer to Gene.

Bill retched dramatically. ''For the love of all that is holy, Babe, why the fuck ain't you wearing underwear? That wasn't even part of the dare!'' 

''I didn't wear any, I came here commando.''

''If you jizzed in these trousers and I get pregnant, I'm blaming you.'' Tiffany promised fiercely. 

''You cannot get pregnant that way.'' Muck insisted.

Babe groaned, ''Let's hope not. I ain't ready for finals let alone fatherhood.''

''Urgh don't remind me.'' Sledge grumbled, ''Well it's your turn to pick someone for a dare.''

''Pick someone who hasn't gone yet.'' Luz commanded, receiving a slap around the back of his head from Bill as a reward.

''Hmmm, Bill.'' Babe chooses.

''I'll pick a truth.''

''If you had to have sex with someone outta this group, who would you pick?''

''Tiffany.''

‘’Thank you dear.’’ she winked.

''No!'' Babe yelled, ''She's the only girl here, that's cheating. Pick one of us.''

Bill grimaced at that, ''Quite frankly, I'd rather not. Gay or straight, none of you ugly mugs are all that appealing.''

''Just pick someone!''

Bill sighed, ''Fine. Luz.''

''What!''

''Ha! I told you guys I could turn someone.''

''Why Luz?''

Guarnere shrugged, ''I feel like he'd be the least awkward about it afterwards.''

''After what I told you about his kissing skills?''

''Don't gotta kiss a guy to fuck him. Or even look at him for that matter.''

''You're a true romantic.'' Gene deadpanned.

''What, you asked me, I told ya. My turn.''

''Hey, I swapped clothes, surely I get to ask someone?'' Tiffany protested.

Bill shrugged apathetically, ''Whatever.''

She smiled smugly and turned to face Snafu, making Sledge feel a little on edge for some reason.

''Truth or dare?''

Snafu looked at her with that glint of mischief in his eyes he'd been shooting towards her all night and it surprised no one when he drawled, ''Dare.''

Tiffany looked at him smoulderingly and Eugene found he didn't like where this was going but kept his mouth shut.

''I dare you to kiss the most attractive person here.''

Snafu looked around the circle, eyes eventually settling on her and looking up and down in anticipation.

''Who _I_ think is the most attractive person here?'' he repeated, staring at her black stained lips.

''Yup.'' she replied, popping the P especially.

 _Really wish I wasn't next to them right now,_ Sledge grimaced.

Snafu leaned in closer to Tiffany and her heart started to really thud against the blue gingham material of Babe's shirt against her chest.

Just as she pressed a little closer, she felt a finger against her lips and was confused.

Snafu shook his head and grinned, ''Sorry boo.''

He leaned over across from her, grabbing the back of Sledge's neck roughly and crashing their lips together suddenly.

Sledge's eyes shot open in surprise at the tongue gliding across his bottom lip that made his eyelids flutter and an embarrassing groan fall from him. He could feel Snafu smirk along his lips and just as Eugene opened his mouth for more, the curley haired boy withdrew from him like a taunt with a grin that said he knew exactly what he was doing.

He caught Tiffany's confused expression and sat back guiltily, staring at the floor.

No one seemed to know quite how to react so they stayed silent.

''Guess that means Sledgehammer gets a point too. Right, Tiff?''

''Right.'' she replies thickly.

''Right.'' Snafu repeats slower, ''Well Sledge, truth or dare?''

Eugene looks up at him and he can't calculate what kind of game he's trying to play. All he can tell is that Snafu wants him to join in somehow. 

Not sure he'd be able to handle whatever outcome dare would give him, he mumbles out, ''Truth.''

Yet Snafu still looks mighty proud of himself when he asks, ''How much did you like kissing me?''

Eugene froze.

_Fuck this._

He shook his head with a grumble, got up and left the wine cellar.

The entire circle look accusingly at Snafu.

All except Gene who appears both disappointed yet completely unsurprised by his cousin's actions.

* * *

 

After the incident, the group hadn’t really felt much in the mood for dares anymore. Snafu had grabbed his beer and snorted, ‘’Later.’’ before leaving in a fashion similar to Sledge’s.

Tiffany shyly asked Babe to switch back clothes and he obliged her.

Gene helpfully offered to drive her home early, if only to save her from the awkwardness of being in the back seat with Snafu.

She’d smiled at him gratefully and now here he was in the car driving her back home.

She stared silently at the road, the street lights occasionally rolling a warm glow over her face.

His attention was drawn to her when she gave a small laugh seemingly out of nowhere.

‘’You okay?’’ he asked concerned.

She stared at him with a lingering smile. ‘’Haven’t been curved like _that_ before.’’

He cringed at the memory, ‘’Sorry about my cousin. He can be an ass sometimes.’’

She shrugged, ‘’My pride was a lil wounded but I guess that serves me right for assuming I was the prettiest in the room.’’

‘’I think your exact words were _most attractive_.’’ he pointed out wryly.

‘’Way to rub it in.’’ she chuckled. It died down and she looked more serious, shifting to look at Gene. He just stayed focused on the road.

‘’When did Eugene come out?’’

He looked at her and answered truthfully, ‘’He didn’t.’’

There was no big announcement or grand coming out. Unlike Babe, it hadn’t been a shocking revelation to Sledge. He’d made so many casual remarks about finding guys attractive that no one really found it all that shocking when he’d started hooking up with a one.

It was however a surprise to find out it was one of _them_ he’d decided to do it with.

But Gene figured she didn’t need to know that. Especially if neither Sledge or Sid wanted her to.

‘’So you all just... knew?’’

‘’Something like that. He didn’t go around telling everybody or making a status about it. People who knew told people who didn’t and he never denied it or tried to stop others from knowing.’’ he shrugged.

‘'I wasn’t told.’’ she admitted and Gene felt a little bit sorry to hear the hurt that came out.

‘’Like I said, he didn’t go around telling everybody.’’

‘’So why doesn’t Sid know?’’

‘’Sid knows.’’ He told her selectively.

**_''Did you fall hard?'’_ **

She looked at him in a horrified realisation, ‘’Is that why they aren’t friends anymore?’’

Gene stayed silent and Tiffany sat back in her seat with a scoff, ‘’Wow.’’

* * *

 

Sledge watched his feet in the water of the pool he was sat by the side of feeling sober by the cold water and faint murmurs of a party that had retreated inside a long time ago.

He'd frozen and he wasn't sure why.

Sure Snafu had been a bit of an ass flirting with Tiffany all night just to kiss him instead and reject the girl in a rather unnecessary manner. He found that easier to ignore in the fog of his own jealousy and drunkenness. Something the still sharp part of him felt disloyal for.

**_''Did, did you like that too?''_ **

**_''How much did you like kissing me?''_ **

Two men, two different kisses, essentially the same question asked by both.

Sid's had been a nervous stutter in the clueless manner of someone naïve of what they were doing but still desperate to please.

Snafu was being a tease. Goading him. Fully knowing just the effect he had on him.

Sid asked for approval.

Snafu already knew he had it.

When Sledge felt a hand tug on his shoulder as he drifted in and out of his thoughts, he'd expected it to be his brother or one of the other guys. Maybe even Tiffany.

Instead it was as if the contemplation of Snafu Shelton beckoned him and the boy sat cross legged next to him.

For a moment neither of them spoke. He just stared at the waves in the pool that were aqua blue and Eugene wondered if it was the chlorine responsible for the illusion or if it only reflected the coloured tiles below.

He gave a dry laugh at the thought and actually looked at Snafu.

For the first time all evening, Snafu looked as calm as usual. Blank, wide bug eyes evaluating him like normal.

''You were a real jerk tonight, you know that.'' He noted with a smile.

Snafu shrugged, ''Was jus' talkin'. Not like 'a promised to marry her.''

He supposed that was true but he wasn't about to let Snafu think what he did was right.

''You should still try to talk to her at some point.''

''Not my fault she imagined somefin' I never promised.''

''You did flirt with her all night.'' he pointed out.

At that, the corners of Snafu's mouth drew up in a familiar lazy smirk. 

''You noticed that?''

Eugene looked away guiltily.

''Was hard not to.'' He mumbled.

Snafu moved closer, their thighs and arms touching side by side. It was a weird contrast to feel the heat of the other boy against him while his toes wiggled in the cold water.

Snafu leaned his chin on Eugene's shoulder.

''You were meant to.''

With Snafu's warm breath tickling in his neck and ears, it was hard to follow his train of thought.

''Meant to what?''

''Notice. You were meant to notice me flirting with Tiffany.''

Sledge kept his eyes down. ''If you wanted to kiss me, you really didn't need to do all of that.''

''Who says I wanted to kiss ya? I was dared.''

''Don't pull that shit with me.'' Eugene snapped. He finally looked at Snafu, who looked a little withdrawn from his teasing tone only a second ago. 

''If you want me, tell me.'' He told him firmly.

Snafu leaned in further but Eugene stayed still and made his point clear.

''I want you.'' he confessed, sounding a little more breathless than Eugene expected. 

It spurred him to press forward and encompass Snafu's open mouth into a kiss hungrier, more passionate, than the one that had surprised him in the wine cellar.

The sounds that seemed to come out of Snafu as their tongues connected had Eugene wounding his fingers roughly in the other boy's hair and pulling him closer to him until they were chest to chest. 

He felt rough fingers grab at his waist, hard enough to leave a mark. The unintentional possessiveness had Eugene feeling more alive than he had in a while and if it wasn't for a need of air, he wouldn't want to let go.

Even as their lips parted, the two were still incredibly close. Eugene's hold in his curls had lessened and Snafu's fingers on his waist seemed to be loosely scraping along his side in place of the iron grip a few seconds ago. Their noses were touching in an almost mock eskimo kiss and they stared at each other panting like neither one of them had anticipated a kiss that felt so wonderful.

''Damn....'' Snafu breathed, ''Wasn't expecting that.''

''You're the one who started it.'' Eugene accused, ''Don't tell me you can't keep up, cause I'm not done with you yet.''

''Is that a promise?'' he parodied with a knowing smirk.

Eugene returned his own knowing smirk at the way Snafu's breath caught when he cupped him through his trousers.

''Well I dunno... how much did you like kissing me?''

He felt satisfied to throw his own words back at him. To show he saw his gauntlet and was more than happy to pick it up. To follow through on all those thinly veiled remarks; the loaded stares and the daring violations of his personal space.

He wanted someone to want him just as much as he wanted them.

Eugene unzipped his trousers but only dug his hand into his underwear when Snafu gave him a shaky nod. 

Snafu’s cock felt hard and hot in his hand. A nice size and weight in his palm and he began tugging the foreskin back and brushing the slit with his thumb in every upward twist.

A groan breaking the silence had Sledge shifting closer to suck on the clammy skin just above Snafu’s collarbone, his teeth scraping along as he slowly stroked him. He was content jerking him at a consistent and steady pace as he sucked and kissed his way up to the delicate spot between Snafu’s shoulder and neck when he felt him shudder.

‘'Faster.’’ he panted, green eyes dazed and fluttering.

‘'Say please.’’

The huskiness of his voice and grit in his command drew out the desired plea.

‘’Please.’’

Eugene tightened his pace and complied, feeling heady from the sense of power and more desperate than before to bring Snafu over the edge.

He heard the hitching of breath before he felt the warm liquid hit his fist and he slowed to a stop, feeling Snafu’s cock twitch from the post-orgasm oversensitivity.

Sledge grimaced at the sticky feeling on his hand and dunked it in the pool, shaking it off in the rippling water.

Snafu gave a breathless laugh as he tucked himself away.

‘'All those moments will be lost in time, like jizz in a pool.’’

Sledge couldn’t help his laughter at the absurd reference.

‘'Hope it don’t fuck up his drain.’’ he observed only half caring but Snafu looked like he had more carnal concerns on his minds.

‘’Want me to take care of it?’’ he asked, giving a pointed look to Eugene’s crotch.

He shook his head. Sledge was tempted to take him up on his offer but somehow it didn’t feel right. Like he’d be showing his cards too early.

He took his legs out of the water, grabbing his shoes and standing up.

Looking down on Snafu, he told him clearly.

‘'You want more, you have my number.’’

 Sledge marched across the wet grass in bare feet and left Snafu by the poolside without looking back.

Snafu stared after him. After he was gone he gave a maniacal laugh at the puzzling nature of one Eugene Sledge.

‘'Game on Sledgehamma.’’ he mused to himself with a satisfied grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut was bad or the party unrealistic, they aren't my kind of thing so I hope I did them justice and that no one was OOC. I also kinda tried to be funny, I have no idea if it worked or not. (Let me know what you thought)
> 
> Next chapter will heat things up a little and we'll be seeing more from Sid and Tiffany.
> 
> Will hope to update in a few days. Bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu and Sledge meet up, Tiffany encourages Sid to make an effort and Babe has a change of perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've finally updated a few days later than I intended but it's a mad dash to try and finish school assignments before xmas so sometimes things get pushed aside a little but don't worry about this fic being abandoned or unfinished because most of this is already written and by the time we get to the later chapters, it'll be the holidays where I'll get plenty of opportunity to write.
> 
> Warnings: Underage sexual acts (They're both like 17/18 in my mind)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Babe thanked every deity he could think of that today was Saturday. Sweet, merciful saturday where he could sleep in and had no classes.

‘'Should I even ask why your clothes from last night smell like chlorine and still feel damp?’’ his sister Judy asked, laundry basket cocked on her hip as she looked at him sat in front of a barely touched bowl of cereal.

‘’I’ll give you three guesses.’’ Sledge shot back across him, earning him a light arm slap from his mother.

He merely grinned at her and carried on eating.

‘’I don’t know how you have the stomach.’’ Babe moaned.

‘’Unlike you, he can handle his liqour.’’ Judy hummed.

‘’Remind me how the ceiling fan got broken again?’’

She simply stuck her tongue out at him. It was the result of an unfortunate chain of events consisting of a drunk Judith stumbling into the very tall christmas tree.

Eugene laughed and shook his head at the odd family unit he was a part of.

‘’You have any clothes that need washing Eugene?’’

He shook his head, ‘’Nothing that isn’t in my hamper.’’

‘'Or on the floor.’’ Babe snorted.

Judy rolled her eyes, muttering a low ‘’Hypocrite.’’ before leaving to collect the rest of the family's laundry.

Even now that his sister was out of the way, Babe was hesitant to bring it up.

‘'How much of last night do you remember?’’

Eugene paused as he chewed on a piece of toast. ‘’I wasn’t that drunk.’’

‘’So the whole thing with Snafu....?’’ he hedged with his hand in a circular motion.

‘'I remember.’’

‘’What happened after you left?’’

Babe had wondered if Snafu had gone after him. He hoped not.

Eugene shrugged nonchalantly, ‘’Snafu found me by the pool. We made out a little and I gave him a handjob.’’

‘’Eugene!’’ he choked loudly, ‘’Are you kidding me?’’

‘'What?’’

‘'Isn’t that a little... hoeish?’’

‘’Am I really getting slut shamed by the guy who flashed all our friends?’’

Babe’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Eugene raised his eyebrow waiting for the protest that was wisely replaced with an expression of concern.

‘’I just... isn’t it a bit soon? You barely know the guy.’’

‘'Well the last guy I hooked up with was one I’d known my whole life and we both know how that turned out so I’m reaching the conclusion that duration don’t mean shit and I should just do whatever the hell I want.’’ He reasoned with a shrug.

Babe looked unconvinced and Sledge sighed, ‘'What do you want from me? I just wanna have a bit of fun for once, aren’t I owed that?’’

Babe bit his lip and nodded. His nephew looked somewhat relieved that he wasn’t going to get judgement from this.

‘’So... how was it?’’

He looked at him confused, ‘’How was what?’’

‘’Th- the hook up.’’ Babe clarified with a rough cough.

‘'Why are you asking?!’’

‘'I don’t know! I’m just trying to be supportive I guess.’' he mumbled off more unsure than how he began.

Eugene looked at him assesingly then shrugged, ‘’It was different to...’’ 

_To him._

‘’... you know.’’

‘'How so?’’ Babe asked curiously and Eugene met his eyes.

‘'I’m not sure. It felt more... intense? Before it was... well if I had to call it anything then I’d say warm and-and familiar. But this time it was hot. Like, burning hot. It felt exciting and new and...’’ he sighed, ‘’... intense.’’

‘'You used that word twice.’’ he observed.

Eugene gave a light chuckle, ’'Well can you describe Snafu any other way?’’

Babe gave a considerable pause.

‘'No. I suppose you can’t.’’

* * *

 

_''You want more, you have my number.’’_

The words ran circles in his head as he stared at his phone as he debated whether he would text first. 

He didn’t chase people often. His usual forte was an easy lay. Ugly girls were far more dirtier than the pretty ones and a lot more fun too. Plus they usually appreciated the attention. He certainly didn’t chase the prissy blondes all the others guys wanted. They all had the personality of cardboard but he supposed some men liked that.

When he realised he liked boys too that opened up a whole other world of casual sex. Even with the freedom to be out and be married, no one quite mastered the art of anonymous sex like gay men and Snafu had had a few fun nights with strange bed fellows because of it.

He didn’t like to chase after anyone, especially if it made him look a damn fool. 

But damn if the thought of last night didn’t strengthen his morning wood. And that was only a handjob. In time they could do so much more and Eugene would know how to do it the way he liked. He imagined Sledge would treat it like some sort of project or test he could pass. Treat it with that challenged determination he always had hiding under the surface of that goodie two shoe look of his.

With that in mind, he threw out a text Sledge could either rise to or ignore.

**Morning.**

**How’s your head?**

From: Snafu

To: Eugene

SENT: 10:43

**Haven’t had any complaints yet**

From: Eugene

To: Snafu

RECEIVED: 10:43

Snafu smirked to himself.

**Careful**

**I might just call you out on that one.**

From: Snafu

To: Eugene

SENT: 10:44

**I can put my money where my mouth is.**

**When can you get away?**

From: Eugene

To: Snafu

RECEIVED: 10:44

**Very eager**

From: Snafu

To: Eugene

SENT: 10:44

**I decided to go after what I want.**

**It’s a recent development.**

**But if you’re not interested....**

From: Eugene

To: Snafu

RECEIVED: 10:45

Merriell squinted at the text and wondered what the heck it was meant to mean.

_It’s a recent development_

That sounded like some new year, new me type bullshit but he figured, _what the hell_ , it ain’t like the guy’s looking for a therapist. And neither was Snafu. He just wanted to have some fun here while he waited for his mom to get over their little pissing match.

**I can get away**

From: Snafu

To: Gene

SENT: 10:45

* * *

Sidney hadn’t slept much throughout the night. It had taken him a while just to talk himself out of calling for an ambulance. It had taken him an hour after that to finally get himself to breathe normally and it made him feel restless for the rest of the night.

He’d texted Mary this morning and she seemed to respond like she normally would so he’d guessed that neither his sister, Sledge or any kind of rumour hadn’t reached her yet.

 _''Oh and by the way, I know what you did.'_ '

He knocked on her door precariously.

She threw it open with a hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side.

‘’Can we talk?’’

Tiffany shrugged and walked back into her room. Sid took that as a cue to come in and shut the door behind him, successfully hiding the way his hand shook around the handle.

‘'So about Sledge...’’ he began nervously, ‘’...you know?’’

‘’I would have had you pegged as a lot of things, Sid, but a homophobe wasn’t one of them.’’

_What._

His confusion must have shown on his face and she scoffed at it.

‘'You’re telling me you’re not avoiding Eugene because you found out he had a crush on you?’’

He should have been honest. 

He should have told her he avoided Eugene because he was always a heartbeat away under the sheets from saying three words he wasn’t ready to. 

He should have told her that he liked Mary too and how he thought that if he could forget Eugene, he could forget everything else that was equally as confusing but even now...

‘’I just needed some time away from him.’’ he lied weakly.

She groaned, ‘’Go talk to him!”

‘'You think I haven’t tried? I have texted him.’’

‘’Here’s a crazy idea, go talk to him in person.’’

‘’Tiff, the last time I was even at the same party as him his fucking unc-, his broth-’’ he huffed in frustration, ‘’Babe did this!’’ he lifted his wrist still in a brace.

‘’Do you care about him or not?’’

‘’Yes.’’ he answered with a hitch in his voice.

Tiffany looked more sympathetic and patted him on the shoulder.

‘'Then find a way.’’

He nodded and smiled at her.

‘'Oh and get outta my room.’’

* * *

 

‘’I have to admit when you asked me to get away, I pictured somewhere better than some shitty forest.’’ Snafu moaned as he stepped over a log.

Sledge shrugged and leaned against a tree, ‘’I like it here. It’s peaceful.’’

‘’It’s jus’ trees and shit. Nothing all that special to me.’’

Snafu almost wondered if Sledge would get annoyed but all he did was smile at the comment.

‘’What’s home like in Nawlins?’’ he mimicked in Snafu's slow Southern drawl.

 ‘’Ass.’’

Eugene dipped his head and gave a small chuckle. Snafu rolled his eyes.

‘’Lotta gangs. It’s pretty in the summer. Mardis gras is fun for everyone except those who actually live there and want some fucking shut eye. Brings money but you always get at least one group of rich kids who head on down from fucking Harvard or some shit and ain’t smart enough to watch their pockets when they get drunk off they asses.’’

Snafu rooted through his back pocket, pulling out his packet of smokes and letting one dangle between his lips as he looked for his lighter.

‘’I’ve never been out of the state.’’

Snafu chuckled and lit his cigarette.

‘'I have been out of country. Paris once, when I was fourteen.’’

‘’Paris.’’ Snafu scoffed on an exhale. ‘’How fancy.’’

‘’It was in places. I imagine you’d fit in there more than me.’’

He chuckled darkly, ‘’I doubt that.’’

‘'At least you speak French.’’

‘’Cajun. Not sissy French.’’ he breathed out another tendril of smoke between his lips, ‘’But I could prolly get by.’’

‘'It sounded different to normal French when you and doc spoke it.’’

‘’That’s because it is.’'

His unshakeable conviction and deadly serious stare made Sledge chuckle.

‘’Never seen you so riled up before.’’

Snafu smiled back and gave a tsk, ‘’Now I don’t know, you got me quite riled up at the poolside last night.’’

Sledge’s eyes snapped up to his and Snafu’s orgasm struck face flashed through his head and made his skin flush.

‘’That right?’’ He asked, hoping his voice didn’t convey how quickly the memory made his head swim.

Snafu walked closer to Sledge and crowded him against the bark scratching through the thin material of his shirt. He stubbed out the cigarette five inches to the right of Sledge’s head, making a dark circle into the tree before he dropped it near their feet.

One arm leaned just above him so the back of Snafu’s hand grazed his right cheek whilst his other hand was placed on his chest. He hoped he couldn’t feel how fast his heart was going but by the smug look on the other boy’s face he guessed he wasn’t so lucky. 

Eugene froze under the heated look, feeling a sense of wanting more and also feeling overwhelmed by what he had.

‘'Now Sledge, if I recall correctly, you said you could put your money where your mouth is.’’

He gave a barely there nod, not trusting himself to speak. The hands by his sides tried to dig its nails into the tree to ground himself as Snafu dragged his further down, settling just on the inseam of Sledge’s trousers. Close but still not where he was hardening.

‘'Would you like to do that now?’’

His fingers edged closer.

‘’C’mon Eugene. Tell me what you want.’’

Even his command had an undercurrent of desperation that he felt himself mirroring.

His eyes betrayed what he wanted and Snafu gave a short laugh.

‘’My dick. You want it sliding through those pretty lips o' yours.’’ 

His tone wasn’t curious. He just knew. Like everything before, Merriell knew what Eugene wanted wordlessly and had no problem dangling it in front of him the way a cat played with a bird before it got devoured.

Snafu moved his hand upwards to grip Sledge’s jaw. Tight enough to keep him in place but not enough to bruise. His thumb dug in and the way those owl eyes tunnelled in on him drove him crazy.

‘’Say please.’’

Sledge’s eyes widened in recognition. 

He batted the hand away, barely having time to regret the loss as he roughly pulled Snafu by the nape of his neck to smash their mouths together. The kiss was less of tongues and more of clashing teeth and bitten lips. Sledge chased the taste of smoke on Snafu’s tongue. Cigarettes repulsed him and it tasted bitter in his mouth but there was something indescribably hot in having something so disgusting. He couldn’t really pinpoint why, and with Snafu’s brutish hands grabbing at his ass, he instead submitted to the erotic reverie and moaned.

Snafu pulled back and Sledge chased his lips but a hand on his chest pushed him back. 

Breathing erratically, he watched feverently as Snafu switched their positions with a wink and gently pushed down his shoulder.

Sledge got down to his knees and Snafu unbuckled his belt, looking down at him expectedly. For a moment he was almost desperate in wondering why he wasn’t getting on with it when he realised he was asking.

‘’I want this.’’

Those eyes kept staring down as he pulled out Snafu’s flushed, hard dick. He marvelled at it as he began pumping him slowly.

‘’Mighty cruel of you to deprive me of such a sight for so long. You got a nice cock, Snafu. All hard and waiting for me.’’ 

He wasn’t sure where the filthy words had come from but he liked how in control he felt when Snafu’s cock twitched in his hand because of it.

He cut off any response Snafu might have when he took his first taste of the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. Snafu let out a deep groan as Eugene started licking from the scrotum to the head, up and down, fast and slow at different intervals.

Sledge couldn’t resist wrapping his hand the base and dragging the tip along his open and willing lips, slick with spit and looking cherry red. Snafu rested his hand to the back of his head and the blood rushed to his head so quickly at the realisation that he was asking permission to fuck his mouth.

Not one to miss an opportunity he stayed still and allowed him to take the initiative. Snafu started inserting himself slowly (and surprisingly gentle) so Sledge could get used to the weight and thickness of him on his tongue. With Sid he’d been more of a giver so he knew how to do this.

_What the fuck?_

He internally and immediately tried to burn any thought of _him_.

Anything not relating to right now was quickly discarded when Snafu gave an experimental thrust that he answered with an enthusiastic moan. It felt warm and thick and invading down his throat and it made Eugene’s toes curl. He liked the feeling of being used. Being wanted and desired. The absolute focus of someone's attention and pleasure.

Snafu continued at a steady pace until Sledge was practically stabbing his mouth forward, looking up so wantonly at him through slightly damp eyelashes that he finally took the hint. 

He fucked Sledge’s mouth harder and faster. Eugene felt the hand tugging at his strands of fiery hair weakened and how unsteady Snafu was standing against the tree. He became more aware of the other boy’s incoming climax and reached into his own trousers and wrapped a hand around himself, tugging fast and desperate. The hot and wet sensation of his mouth combined with the tight flexing of his throat swallowing around him made Snafu groan loudly. Eugene increased the pace of his own hand at the tantalising sound.

‘’Sledgehammer.’’ he panted in warning.

Sledge seemed to understand the breathless desperate tone and pulled off. He shuffled closer and started to suck and lick and pay special attention to the ridge under and around the head and in the slit. Simultaneously he put his soft hands to work, one massaging his balls in his palms and the other jerking back the skin and pulling it towards his mouth.

The multiple sensations were unbearably intoxicating and Snafu wrung his fingers through Sledge’s red hair as he climaxed and spilled over into his warm mouth. Sledge jerked his own cock and was surprised by how hard his own orgasm hit him in waves and he felt much more sated than he had in a while.

Merriell stayed still as milked him through the last of his orgasm with his mouth, even giving a stray lick at the oversensitive organ that had the other boy gently pulling him away.

Sledge laughed against his thigh and Snafu couldn’t help joining in.

It died down and there was a softer moment when he rested his head and stared up at him looking so damn peaceful that Snafu's hand mindlessly trailed from his hair to rest against his cheek, holding his face gently and giving his own smile.

The drop of cum at the edge of his mouth brought Sledge back to business and he accepted Snafu's thumb pushing it into his mouth. He licked it off happily as Snafu's hungry eyes stared.

‘'Your turn.’’

Sledge shook his head, ‘'Already took care of that.’’

It was only then Snafu seemed realised that he must have been touching himself while he was sucking him off. Which he must have thought was pretty damn hot by the awe struck look he gave.

He held his hand out to help Sledge when he faltered. He decided to lean against the tree while he waited for his knees to stop aching.

Snafu chuckled, “Maybe you shouldn't ‘ta worn cream pants.”

Sledge looked down at the mud on the light material. It was pretty obvious what he had been up to.

_Ah shit. Now I_ _gotta_ _wash these before anyone sees_

He smiled.

_Worth it_

Snafu lit up a cigarette from his pocket and exhaled.

“You could enter the cocksucking Olympics. Getcha self a silver medal.”

“Only silver?”

“Well gold would belong to me boy but you ain't so bad. In fact you're a lot better at it than I thought.”

The way he looked at him with a tilted head and focused eyes had Eugene's defences raised.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” he challenged.

For a moment they stared at each other and Sledge readied himself for some sort of remark.

Instead, Snafu took another drag and smiled.

“Means I'll be wanting more. I mean, if you're gonna make it to the Olympics you'll need training.”

“You think you can work me out the way I need?” he flirted back.

Snafu actually laughed at that.

“You won't know what way is up by the time I'm done with you.” He promised, voice slightly hoarse.

Eugene gulped nervously, understanding how gazelle's feel in the wild.

* * *

 

Babe was wrestling his boyfriend away half heartedly as he tried to suck on the skin beneath his ear.

‘'Gene seriously.’' he said in breathless laughter, ‘’Stop it, I missed the finale to go to the party last night.’'

‘’Hmm.’’ Gene hummed disinterested, knowing Babe would push him away if he meant it.

Babe giggled his name again when the two of them heard the knock at the door.

‘’If it’s those Mormons again, just make out with me until they’re uncomfortable enough to leave.’’

Gene gave him that trademark smile he always gave when he thought Babe was talking shit. ’'Sure thing Edward.’’

Babe threw a lazy glare at the use of his real name as he got up to answer the door.

‘’Who the hell is up at 11 on a Saturday?’’ he moaned.

‘’Most people.’’

Babe opened the door and was more than a little surprised to see...

‘'Sid.’’

At that Gene looked up from the coach to indeed see Sidney Phillips on Babe’s door step and wondered what the hell he was doing here.

He got up and walked behind Babe.

Just in case.

When his boyfriend failed to speak and the two were just awkwardly staring at each other, Gene intervened.

‘’What can we do for you Sidney?’’ he asked politely.

Absentmindedly he leaned his forearm against the frame of the door and Babe found that kinda sexy and distracting.

He instead tried to focus on the kid in front of him he’d known since first grade and who, until a few months ago, he'd considered one of his best friends.

‘’Is it okay if I come in and talk to Sledge?’’

‘’I’ll go check in his room and see.’' Gene offered, kissing Babe on the cheek and shooting Sid a warning look.

The two stayed silent as Gene’s quick and delicate footsteps on the wooden stairs filled the void.

‘’To be honest, I thought you’d slam the door in my face.’' Sid confessed.

Babe looked at his nervous expression and felt guilty about it.

‘'It’s his choice if you get the door slammed in your face, not mine. Besides I,’’ he looked down at the slint around Sid’s wrist and cringed. ‘’... I should learn to mind my own business. It wasn’t right what I did to you. In fact, I don’t think I ever apologised to you for that.’’

‘’You doing that now?’’ Sid joked weakly, surprised by Babe acting so differently to the last time they’d been alone together.

‘'I’m sorry Sidney. For pushing you at that party. I was drunk but that’s no excuse.’'

Before he could reply, Gene came down the stairs.

‘’He’s out.’' 

 Sid appeared confused but smiled gratefully anyway. ‘’If you could tell him I was here...’'

‘'We will.’’ Babe answered, surprising Gene.

He nodded once more and went to turn away when he looked at Babe once more, ‘’Also...thanks.’'

Babe understood and smiled back at him more friendly than he had done for a while.

He shut the door and let out a big sigh.

‘'That was odd.’’

Babe shrugged and stroked along the shoulders of Gene’s shirt, who looked at him amused.

‘'What about finding out whether your OTP get together?’’

Babe leaned up and inched close enough for Gene to feel his lips against his when he spoke.

‘’My sister might be in the house but I can be very quiet.’’

‘’Let’s hope so.’’

* * *

 

Eugene walked through the door with shakey legs feeling a lot lighter than he had before. Although he did regret the amount of scrubbing he'll have to do to get the mud stains out, it wasn't even a debate if it was worth the minor inconvenience.

He dumped himself in front of the couch. Sledge shook his head with a smile when he noticed the standard Netflix _Are you still watching?_ message on the TV. It never failed to amuse him how for such a silent man, Doc sure was a horndog. But also supposed his brother would never turn down the opportunity for some quiet alone time either.

He thought of texting Snafu but decided against it. He’d already written out the plan for the English essay due on Monday. All he needed to do was type it out which would kill an hour or so. Or he could watch some TV. 

In the end he decided to go upstairs and save himself from another manic 3am typing session  that would result in about 3 hours sleep and the slowest Monday possible.

* * *

 

 

It was around six when Babe entered Eugene’s room.

Having finished his essay a half hour ago, he was now laid belly down on his mattress thumbing through a nature magazine.

‘’You know you’re supposed to knock right?’’

Because it needed to be said. 

Thankfully he’d finished the jerk off session he had indulged in coming off his earlier high about a few hours ago.

But Babe could have easily come in at the wrong time.

His brother chuckled out a soft sorry and sat up at the edge of the bed.

Sledge looked up from an article on the deforestation of Asia expecting Babe to say something. He raised an eyebrow and Babe sighed.

‘'Sidney came looking for you earlier.’'

His heart twinged in a peculiar way at the news. His pulse thudded. 

Yet he found he didn’t he care as much as he would have done a month ago.  He wasn’t sure what that meant because the mention of him still hurt a little but it felt duller. 

But the idea that Sidney came looking for him?

He didn’t give a shit.

Realising it was stretching to be a long moment since Babe told him, he gave a disinterested, ‘'Right.’’ and carried on reading.

But Babe clearly thought this was a bigger deal than it actually was (and the heartbroken Sledge of the past might have agreed with him) because he asked.

‘'Has he approached you before?’’

‘'He’s texted me asking to talk.’’ he admitted as he read, wondering if there were more legal standards in America for deforestation than Asia or if it just wasn’t as publicly acknowledged. 

He made a mental note to look it up later.

‘'Why didn’t you tell me before?’’

Babe’s voice brought his thoughts back to the present and he shrugged, ‘'Because you weren’t exactly behaving rationally in all Sid related matters.’’

Babe looked down at the swirls on his bedsheets and followed the patterns with his finger.

‘'You know... I apologised to him today.’’

Eugene looked up at him. Staring silent for a moment.

‘'Good.’'

He tried to read again when Babe slapped his hands on his knees and made a big sigh. 

‘’It’s just...’’

Eugene threw the damn magazine to one side, realising this wasn’t going to be dropped easily.

‘What?’’ he asked impatiently, actually having enjoyed the increasing days with relatively Sidney free thoughts.

‘'Are you guys gonna start, you know, like talking to each other again?’’

‘'I don’t know.’' Eugene answered honestly. ‘’I suppose I could work my way up to it if I cared enough to try.’’

‘’And do you?’'

‘'God what’s with all the goddamn questions, Ed?’' he laughed, ’’If you still have a guilty conscience and that’s why you’re such a fucking fan of his tonight after ghosting him for months, then why don’t you go talk to him and stop projecting onto me?’’

Babe looked at him with shocked, wide eyes.

Eugene scoffed as Babe walked out of his room and shut the door after him.

He slumped down on his bed and burned holes into the ceiling above him.

He’d been coming off the high of his first sexual encounter in a while and it just had to be cut short by the fucker actually showing up at his door.

Even with a different guy, under completely different circumstances, just for a second, the thought of Sid had bled through like it was oozing from the wound he left behind.

And now he was showing up to his house?

He wasn’t even angry that he’d shown up. He was angry that he hadn’t done it earlier when he’d felt low and unwanted and probably would have thrown himself back into his arms if he’d opened them.

But now that he'd actually started to move on...

He spent the rest of the night watching crappy TV pretending not to be agitated by the whole situation until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eugene and Snafu hooked up again and it's still very much a cat and mouse game. Might have also given you some insight into a bit of Sledge's own insecurities. 
> 
> I think Babe realised that regardless of what happened, his own actions were unacceptable and that maybe Sid is trying to make up for the past. Is that what he's really after or not? Who knows, only time will tell...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts if you have any and I'll be updating in a few more days/a weeks time :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu and Sledge get deep, Sid reaches out and Eugene has to evaluate his feelings again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry I updated much later than I thought I would but I have been busy settling in back home for the xmas break (which thank god quite frankly).
> 
> Anyway, pre-warnings there is a conversation regarding abusive parents and suicide so sorry if that is potentially upsetting to anyone, it's just kind of meant to be a deep conversation.

There was no subtlety between Sledge and Snafu. It didn't take long before all of their friends knew. Even if Babe hadn't told them, the way Eugene gravitated towards him much more than before and Merriell’s constant instinct to throw an arm around his shoulder and or even lay his palm flat at the bottom of his back didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Apart from a few cautious looks exchanged amongst them, no one said anything. Not that Sledge or Snafu noticed, too wrapped up in each other to think about it. Now that they had actually hooked up, the flirting (though not gone entirely) seemed to calm down and reduced itself to casual touches and knowing grins.  They all hung out as usual, bitching about Sobel and chilling out watching movies, occasionally going to the mall and the park. Nothing much changed.

Outside of school, the two often hung out in one another's bedrooms. Whenever Babe stayed over at Gene's (which was often), Snafu stayed the night in Sledge's bedroom. Even though his mother was working most nights and his grandpa didn’t mind houseguests, Snafu still with a near religious devotion entered his room through the window near the tree.

They didn't always get straight to fooling around. Sometimes they played shooter games and just hung out listening to music, even if their tastes weren't all that similar it was nice just to lay around doing nothing. Sometimes they poked fun at the other’s music choices making wisecracks and insults. It occasionally escalated into play wrestling that sometimes turned into something more.

* * *

 

''You know my grandpa is gonna smell that smoke in my room and blame it on me, right?'' Eugene chided gently, his head in Snafu's lap shifted by the other boy's brief chuckle.

''Am I leading little Eugene estray?''

He motioned his cigarette towards Eugene, who simply stared at it.

Snafu shrugged, ''If you're gonna get in trouble for it, you might as well try it.''

Eugene sat and looked back at him. He wasn't staring at him with any kind of challenging like he expected. Just a casual offer he could either take or not.

Eventually he took it, feeling the roughness of his hands as their fingertips touched. The fleeting touch felt a little more intimate than he could handle and he brought the cigarette to his lips.

''Whoa, whoa Sledgehamma, don't breathe in a lotta smoke on your first try. It'll make you head go dizzy if you ain't ready for it.''

Heading his words, Eugene inhaled a comfortable mouthful but didn't try for much more. He kept the cigarette firmly between his fingers.

''That's it. Hold it in a mo', then exhale.''

Eugene did so and resisted the urge to cough, swallowing down a phlegmy feeling at the back of his throat. There was a slight buzz from it and he felt a little more relaxed but...

''How's it feel?''

''Tastes like shit.'' he answered honestly, ''My throat feels all cut up. What brand is it?''

''Marlboro's. They're a lil strong.''

''Gee you think.'' he laughed hoarsely as he massaged his glands, ''But not too bad.''

He passed Snafu his cigarette back, who stared at it and advised.

''Don't get yourself started if you can. 'Fore you know it, you're smoking ten a day and ya whole house stinks.''

''How'd you get started?''

''Summa the older boys I hung around with thought it'd be funny to give me one. Joke's on them, 'cause I ended up bumming marlboro's offuva them all the time after that.'' 

Snafu took another drag with a strange nostalgic smile on his face that made Sledge's stomach twist in a funny way.

''How old were they?'' he asked, waiting for the feeling to go.

''Not sure. 'Bout sixteen, seventeen.''

''And you?''

''Thirteen.''

''Little young.'' he remarked, trying for casual rather than shocked.

Snafu looked at him for a moment like he was thinking deeply about something. Whatever it was, he shrugged it off.

''Is your granddaddy really gonna kick up a riot if he smells this in your room?''

''Nah not really.'' he answered truthfully, ''He's not really the disciplining type. There's a reason my ma ran wild. I think when Babe was born and my grandma died, he'd learnt his mistakes and not to make them again. But he still wasn't all that strict when we grew up.''

Eugene had surprised himself by oversharing but Snafu didn't seem bothered by it, in fact he actually seemed interested. They'd both made casual remarks about their childhoods they wouldn't around anyone else but neither had pushed it into actual conversations. Neither of them wanted to.

''Better than too strict like my daddy.'' he drawled with a misplaced smirk, ''When he came home from working, I had ta go straight to my room. I made any noise and...'' he motioned a crack across the jaw.

Merriell fell silent and Eugene didn't know what to say. He was even honoured that he had felt safe enough to confide that to him.

He reached out for his hand and held it, figuring one confession for another was a fair deal.

''My dad threw himself in front of a train before I was born.''

Snafu looked up at him shocked and Eugene swallowed nervously but carried on.

''Mom tells me she don't know why he did it. We don't talk about it much. Or him. I think she felt angry about it for a long time. Now it just seems to make her feel kinda sad and guilty. I try not to ask.''

There was an odd vulnerability to Merriell at the end of Sledge's admission. He looked more uncomfortable than after talking about his own father and stayed silent, staring still. He shifted closer to Eugene, as if he was trying to convey in touch what he couldn't in words. 

Sledge knew that Snafu wasn't as gifted with his words as he was with his fists and he tried not to read too much into the small attempt of comfort for his own sake. He just silently appreciated the feel of Snafu's fingertips gently playing with the hairs on his neck with a smile.

''I guess you can't miss what you never had.'' Eugene observed.

''Better to have no dad than one that'll slap the shit outta you.'' 

''I suppose so.''

They both look at each other and Eugene tried to fight the dual instincts to lean in closer and run away as fast as he could at the tender look Snafu was giving him. Before he could decide, he felt lips touching his and melted his thoughts away as he opened his mouth to let him in. It was gentle, a lot more gentle than either of them had done before, and when he pulled back Eugene rested their heads together, silent for a moment. It felt relaxed. Calming. Like time just slipped away.

Eventually, Snafu pushed him away and laughed.

''Alright, enough of this touchey-feely crap let's play some games.''

''Left 4 Dead?''

''So long as I can play my man Bill, we're all good.''

It didn't take them long to get into their usual mood. Snafu sat on the ground yelling and screaming about goddamn hunters and tanks while Sledge cackled from his position on the bed, occasionally ruffling Snafu's curls to break his focus and rile him up.

It wasn't until the next morning that Eugene realised they hadn't done anything sexual the entire night.

He wasn't sure what to think of that.

* * *

 

The two were walking into school, Snafu unabashedly still in the same clothes, when he huffed.

''So how much of a bullshit day do you think today is gonna be?''

Sledge shrugged as they made their way through the corridors and past the flurry of other students.

''It's a Friday. It can't be all that bad.''

''Just you wait. Sobel or Speirs will dump a surprise essay or test on our asses. They're a sadistic pair those two.'' Snafu rambled, his eyes wide with paranoia.

Sledge chuckled at that, ''Speirs is alright so long as you ain't workshy or try and feed him any bullshit.''

''And I'm chock fulla it.''

''Explains why he ain't all that fond of you.''

''Maybe.'' he grinned and Eugene’s whole world narrowed down to that one moment. That is until a new hand laid on each of their shoulders and the unexpected weight dragged them closer to the newcomer's body walking inbeteween them.

''Hey miss kitty.'' Snafu drawled with a smirk, ''Been a minute since I've seen those baby blues.''

Sledge rolled his eyes with a small smile. He'd accepted that Snafu was a natural flirt and had no reason to feel jealous.

 _Not that there's anything to really accept._ He scorned internally _. Or be jealous of._

''Well maybe that is because you gave me the biggest curve in history.'' Tiffany bit back playfully. She'd forgotten about it the morning it happened but she certainly hadn't failed to notice the lack of space between the two boys ever since and Sledge's significantly improved mood.

Snafu made a clicking noise with the side of his mouth, ''That may be so but ol' puppy dog over there had been staring at me all night, I hadda throw the boy a bone. Look at this handsome face!'' he emphasised by trying to grab at Sledge's cheek, who batted his hand away laughing. 

''How could I resist?''

''Urgh.'' she mock gagged, ''You two make me sick. I also know those were the same clothes you wore to school yesterday you absolute slut.'' Tiffany poked at Snafu teasingly.

''You wore that skirt to school yesterday and the top you're wearing is suspiciously oversized so I'd put those stones back in your pockets, missy.'' he fired back good naturedly. She gave a rich laugh and Sledge found himself treasuring the moment. He'd forgotten just how much he actually enjoyed her company.

''Actually Snaf, if you don't mind, I'd like to drag away Eugene here for a quick chat before class.''

He looked up at Sledge who'd already sensed what it was going to be about and told him, ''Go ahead. I'll catch up.''

For a quick moment Snafu had a sudden stubborn frown on his face and Sledge wondered whether he was genuinely going to refuse. Instead he gave a blank nod and walked ahead. 

Sledge briefly wondered if Snafu wanted to know more than the vague comments about Sid he'd given, none of them enough for him to identify the boy he’d fooled around with, when Tiffany's voice calling him dragged away his attention.

''Let me guess, you want to talk about Sid?'' he broached.

''Did you know he went to your house?''

''Yeah nearly a month ago.''

She sighed.

''He is really trying to make it up to you.''

''I know, I've been texting him.''

''You have?'' she exclaimed in surprise.

He nodded, ''I responded to one of his texts a few days ago.''

He didn't tell her how he kept it from all his friends out of fear they'd tell him he was going nuts talking to him again. He didn't tell her how he kept it from Snafu because it felt like cheating even though he wasn't officially with either of them and Snafu didn't know he _had_ been with Sidney and Sidney...

Well he wasn't sure if Sidney knew he'd started _something_ with Merriell . He didn't mention it and Eugene hadn't brought it up. So far both of them had avoided loaded topics and kept conversations to small talk like _How was your day?_ and _What are you up to?_

''And how is that going?''

''It's... going.'' he answered painfully, ''Look I'm not sure but it is going, just slowly.''

''He's free this weekend. Ask him to come around. Play some video games, shoot the shit, whatever you two nerds got up to.''

_What we used to get up to is what I had to get over and what I now get up to every other weekend and weekday with someone else._

But he kept that to himself.

Maybe he could really see how far he was over Sid by hanging out with him one on one like they used to. Maybe they could genuinely be friends again and maybe Sledge could truly move on from him.

''I'll think about it.''

He left Tiffany happy and Snafu radiating false cheeriness in their Lit clsdd. He wondered if hanging out with Sid would really affect anything he had with Snafu.

He didn't want Sid back, at least he didn't think he did beyond a sense of nostalgia.

* * *

Half way through a somewhat interesting analysis from Luz about the indecisiveness of Daisy Buchannan, his phone buzzed. Their teacher seemingly distracted and almost everyone else being on their phones as well, he peaked into his lap and opened the message.

**Do you** **wanna** **hang out sometime?**

From: Sid

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 9:33

He could see him early in the day and get it over with or have the day to dwell on it before he came and even cancel if he changed his mind. Sledge felt like slapping himself for overthinking about Sidney Phillips again.  If he wanted to one day be his friend again, which he wasn't even sure he wanted yet, he needed to stop treating him like he was a bomb about to explode.

**My house**

**This weekend**

**12**

**Sound okay?**

From: Eugene

To: Sid

SENT: 9:33

He jittered his foot up and down as he waited for a response. Part of him felt oddly secretive and kept looking next to him to check if Snafu was watching. It made him feel like a child stealing sweets in a shop.

**Sounds good**

**See you then :)**

From: Sid

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 9:34

He breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. 

Eugene has missed his friend now that he was starting to forget his heartbreak clearly enough to remember what things were like before everything went to hell.

He anticipated some kind of butterflies in his stomach feeling as he allowed himself to reminisce.

**_''I'm not really sure what I'm doing here.'' Sidney confessed breathlessly_ ** **_inbetween_ ** **_kisses._ **

**_Sledge smiled against his lips, ''You're doing a pretty good job then.''_ **

**_Sid pulled back and looked up at him guiltily._ **

**_''I don't_ ** **_wanna_ ** **_mess this up.''_ **

**_Eugene linked their fingers together and squeezed tight, lovingly._ **

**_''We'll figure it out together.''_ **

**_Sidney smiled back at him intimately and it felt like his heart soared at the sight. He felt weightless._ **

**_He felt..._ **

**_He feels..._ **

_Nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so there it is. The boys are starting to bond a little more and get to know one another. Sid is reaching out for Eugene again and Sledge is torn in wanting to give him a chance and confused about his own feelings but is definitely showing signs of getting over him.
> 
> I should update within a few days or this week at least but I do have my assignment due dates coming up so don't be expecting it too soon.
> 
> Next time: Sid and Sledge hang out and a certain green eyed monster becomes the elephant in the room when Snafu finds out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Sid hang out until Snafu crashes the party.
> 
> Sideplot: The boys go to the movies and Liebgott meets David's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is roughly 4,000 words I believe so it is a long one (even though it feels like not much happens in it funnily enough).
> 
> There is going to be smut in this that I suppose you could technically class as dub-con since neither ask for explicit consent but it's pretty obvious they both want it and no one is tryna stop things but if it irks you, this is your warning. (Also technically underage as they're both under 18 but over 16, which is the law of consent where I am from).
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When the boys at lunch talked about going to the movies to watch some low budget slasher flick to watch purely to laugh at it’s shittiness, Sledge’s heart almost dropped.

He’d made some vague excuse about an essay he’d already done. His friends bought it and just scoffed _nerd_ his direction, all of them were too excited about the movie while Liebgott was worrying about Webster’s parents for the first time.

‘’If you don’t hear from me, you’ll know it’s because David’s parents have killed me and buried me under the floor boards.’’

‘'Jesus christ will you stop being so damn dramatic?’' Luz groaned, ‘'It’s dinner at his house. It’s not like you don’t know the layout well enough, Webster’s thrown down his hair out the window enough times for you to climb.’’

‘’Like you’ve ever gotten to the meet the parent’s stage.’' 

‘’I’ll inform you all the mothers love me. Especially Bill’s.’'

Bill slapped him across the back of the head on reflex.

Doc rolled his eyes at the display and tried to comfort Liebgott, ‘'I’m sure you’ll be fine. I was really nervous my first time.’’

Liebgott scoffed, ’'That was an easy A. Babe comes from like the sweetest family ever. David’s father is a lawyer, his mother is a teacher, his sister’s in Harvard and his brother’s a freaking marine. The brother could kill me and the dad cover it up!’’

‘’Plus...’’ he added more reluctant and quiet, ’’I’m just a different breed of person to them.’’

They all saw how Liebgott shrank into himself at the confession. 

None of them were rich but Liebgott’s family struggled more than anyone’s when his father walked out six years ago. When he started coming to school dirtier and in thrift shop clothes too big for him, it led to darker times when he took all of that anger and disappointment from home and thrust it into fighting and mouthing off to teachers before he eventually found his art as his outlet.

Growing up poor shaped Joe into the fighter he was but it also left him self conscious about a lot of things. 

‘’Bullshit.’’ Snafu spoke abruptly, his bored tone evident.

Everyone looked at him stunned while Liebgott just looked insulted.

‘'Excuse me?’’

‘'I said bull fucking shit. David likes ya, right?’’

‘’Yeah.’' he answered defensively.

‘'Then nuffin else matters. They either like ya or they don’t. If they don’t, fuck ‘em! It ain’t they relationship anyways. It’s yours.’'

Liebgott seemed take in his words, although clearly surprised who they were coming from, nodding slowly, ‘'I’ll bear that in mind.’'

The mood seemed back to normal until Snafu laughed, ‘’Make sure not to wear plaid or they really will hate you.’’

It even managed to make Liebgott smile. He shook his head and gave an amused ‘'Yeah, yeah.’’

After that, the conversation soon turned to the weekend and the upcoming film. 

Eugene shot Snafu a smile and patted his thigh under the table encouragingly. As if to tell him y _ou did well._ He knew this wasn’t something he found easy and he wanted him to know that he did okay.

Snafu rolled his eyes but Eugene caught a private smile that looked awfully smug when he withdrew his hand.

* * *

Just as Sid was about to head out the door, Mary’s name popped up on his screen as incoming call.

He almost wanted to laugh at how strange it was when he was just about to head down to Eugene’s house that she should call him.

He considered leaving it but he eventually picked up.

‘'Hey sweetie.’'

‘’Hey, so I was talking to my parents about going out to my grandparent’s for the day and I was wondering if you’d be available around the fifth. That is if you wanna come along and meet them?’'

‘'Erm, yeah sure I’d love to.’’ he answered, trying to think of his calendar, ’’I think I’ll be good for the fifth but I’ll have to double check. Can I ring you back, I’m going down to Eugene’s.’'

It made him feel oddly guilty to hear how happy she was to learn that.

‘'Oh so you guys made up? Honey, that’s great!’'

‘’Well we’re just hanging out. Nothing major.’’

‘'It’s still an improvement from ignoring you completely. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Text me later.’'

‘’Love you.’'

‘’Bye!’’

He put his phone back in his pocket and exhaled.

_Off to Eugene’s house. This is either_ _gonna_ _go well or be an utter shit show._

* * *

 

While he had been worried that his mind would be too preoccupied with whether hanging out with Sid again would be awkward again, he had absolutely no need to as Joseph Liebgott decided to text him with numerous pictures of his different outfit ideas since he was the only one without his phone on silent.

_It’s a good thing I’m not really doing an essay, I’d get none of it done with Joe’s fucking-_

The familiar chime beckoned him to best friend duty.

**What about this one?**

**Does this one look better?**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:34

Attached was a photo of Joe in black pants that looked smart but was paired with an also black shirt as the mirror showed the clattered clothes around his feet.

He sighed exhausted at Joe’s overthinking.

**Looks better than the first but not as smart at the second.**

**IDK if you’re trying to do a Johnny Cash look with black on black but it’s too much. His parents may actually kill you if you dress like you’re waiting for them to.**

**Try the black pants with the navy shirt.**

To: Thing 2

From: Eugene

SENT: 11:35

**Okay I’ll try it**

**Text you a pic in a min**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:35

He waited obediently and after a short minute of scrolling through his emails, he opened the attached photo to the aforementioned outfit.

**That’s it**

**You look good**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:37

He groaned as he saw Liebgott typing.  _Now what?_

**Can I wear my leather jacket with it or does that scream bad boy?**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:37

**Joe it’s not 1950, they aren’t** **gonna** **judge you for wearing a leather jacket**

**They’ll judge you for being an asshole :)**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:38

**Thanks**

**Like I’m not freaking out enough already**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:38

Something in Eugene’s resolve softened. Liebgott was being a pain but it was only because this really mattered to him.

**Stop it. I say this as a friend and someone that has been around you two...**

**David is crazy about you.**

**He clearly sees something in you and they will too.**

**Stop freaking out and give them that** **Liebgott** **charm.**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:39

**Thanks Sledge**

**I couldn’t have asked any of the other guys for help with this.**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:39

**Yeah** **bc** **I’m the only one you can reach** **rn**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:40

**Yeah but also** **bc** **you’re the gayest out of our group**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:40

**Hold up...**

**What?**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:40

**Well you’re the gayest out of all of us**

**I figured you’d know how to dress the best**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:41

**Liebgott** **are you forgetting you’re gay too?**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:42

**Well yeah but I’m not like** ** _gay_** **gay**

**I wear plaid and eat rare steak** **ffs**

**The only thing gay about me is that I like guys**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:42

**… well that is the definition of gay**

**Plus Babe is way more homo than me**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:43

**Maybe**

**But I** **ain’t** **taking advice on what to wear from a guy who mixes polka dot and striped socks**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:43

Eugene had to give a quick chuckle at that.

**Oh god I have to go soon**

From: Thing 2

To: Eugene

RECEVIED: 11:44

**I’m sure everything will be fine**

From: Eugene

To: Thing 2

SENT: 11:44

After that text Liebgott didn’t reply so he guessed that he really had to go. His mind stuck on other things, he was honestly surprised by the knock at his door.

* * *

 

 

It felt odd to knock on Sledge’s door. Before he used to just walk in without a second thought but now he waited patiently, already feeling a little stiff and uncomfortable.

Eventually Sledge opened the door and greeted him.

“Hey.”

He stepped back with a polite smile and allowed him into the room.

For some strange reason Sid almost expected it to be completely different to the last time he was here. 

“Room hasn’t changed.” He commented dumbly.

Sledge looked at him in a mixture of confusion but genuine curiosity.

“Why would it be different?”

Sid shrugged feeling stupid. “Not sure. It’s just... been a while I guess.”

The sad look in Sledge’s eyes and the resigned, “Yeah.” he gave almost made Sid want to walk out while he had his pride. But then Eugene motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

As he did, flashes of his hands scrunching the material of the sheets played in his head. The memory hit him like a crowbar to the jaw and he kept his hands in tight fists on his lap to keep himself from reacting so visibly.

‘'How... how’s Mary?’’

Sid looked at Eugene oddly. 

He wasn’t expecting questions about her. Sid looked for a quiver in the lip or sad eyes but Eugene looked at him evenly. He didn’t sound upset and for a moment Sid berated himself for even thinking he would still care.

It was then he realised he had taken a long time to answer.

‘'She’s good. Wants me to meet her grandparents.’'

 _Too much info_ , he grimaced. He didn’t need to rub it in that he and Mary were the happy couple while he hadn’t had a real conversation with Sledge in months.

Eugene nodded, ‘'How do you feel about that?’’ he asked carefully.

‘’A little nervous but her parents like me well enough.’’

Eugene actually smiled at that, looking somewhat genuine.

‘’It’s that choir boy look. Mothers always love you.’’ he remarked fondly.

‘’Yours does.’’ Sid joked back, feeling some of that familiar joking coming back.

He almost wondered if he’d pushed it too far when Eugene went silent.

After a moment he started to laugh and Sid had nearly forgotten how much he missed the sound after going so long without being close to it. Especially knowing he’d been the cause of that.

‘'So what do you wanna do today?’’ he asked, still a little unsure.

Eugene shrugged, ‘'How about a film? It’s been a while since we watched Predator?’’

Sid gave an indulgent laugh, ‘’That ridiculous goddamn film. Yeah I’m down to watch it, if only to see the most homoerotic handshake known to man.’’

Eugene laughed too and went to put it on.

Sid started to relax physically too and even positioned himself comfortably on the bed, pushing up the pillows to lay back.

 _Maybe this isn’t going too bad after all,_ he hoped internally as he felt the spot next to him on the bed dip.

* * *

 

Watching films together wasn’t as awkward as Eugene thought it could be. They watched Predator in good humour, mocking the hyper-masculinity and crappy green screen. Although if Sledge was honest, he liked the cheesiness of 80s flicks and the surprising anti-hunting sub topic the film had.

They’d cracked jokes throughout and even the silent moments were starting to feel less stark and uneasy the more they happened. Occasionally Eugene felt a disbelief that he was actually hanging out with Sid. The past months being apart helped lessen the blow of being rejected for Mary and he found himself able to ask about her earnestly without feeling jealous or bitter. 

It was relieving to not feel so negative anymore.

* * *

 

It was when the credits were rolling that Sid jumped out of his skin next to him.

‘'Jesus christ!’’

‘’What?’'

He pointed to his left and Eugene couldn’t help but laugh when he saw a grinning Snafu swinging impatiently on the tree branch by his window.

Eugene stood and opened it up, palms leaning forward on the windowsill to talk to him.

‘'What are you doing here?’’ he asked, unable to keep the mirth out of his voice.

‘’I left my lighter in your room.’’

Eugene shook his head.

‘’You couldn’t wait until tomorrow?’’ he scolded, not really meaning it.

‘’Fuck no, I need my smokes like I need air and water Sledgehamma.’’

Eugene dissolved into a giggle. 

‘'You gonna let me in to look for my fucking lighter or are you gonna leave me hollering in this tree like a damn monkey?’'

He leaned back and opened the window up all the way. He sat down at the edge of his bed watching in amusement as Snafu’s long limbs and arms crawled into the room like a spider.

‘’How was the film?’’

‘'As bad as predicted. Nearly got kicked out for yelling at the screen. Then we did get kicked out when Bill had a shouting match with a grampa. It ended when she hit him with her walking frame.’’

Sledge shook his head fondly at his friend’s antics but was momentarily confused when he noticed Snafu looking around him curiously.

Until he remembered that Sid was still here.

‘'Hello bluebell.’' Snafu grinned, eyes sharp and his voice light.

‘'It’s Sid.’’ he corrected with a smile none too warmly.

Snafu only seemed amused, ‘'Sid.’' he repeated back, drawing out the sibilance petulantly. 

The two continued to stare at each other. Snafu’s eyes were lit with playful curiosity while Sidney had a slight crease between his eyebrows and looked back stoically.

Eugene coughed purposefully.

‘’Shouldn’t you be looking for your lighter?’' he reminded. Eugene hastily added a smile, fearing he’d come across too harsh.

Snafu’s gaze broke away from Sid to Eugene and he chuckled, settling next to him.

‘’I ain’t in a rush.’'

He then looked to Sid.

‘’That is if you don’t mind me joining your lil slumber party?’'

Only Snafu could make a provocation surface as an innocent taunt, even if his slanted smile and pensive eyes said otherwise.

Sid looked to the now passive Eugene. Whatever he was searching for, he didn’t find.

Instead he gave a polite smile.

‘'Not at all.’’

* * *

 

They all agreed to put on The Karate Kid.

Well.. agreed was generous. Eugene suggested films while the other two said they were fine with every choice he presented before he began to feel irritated and just picked one out.

Sledge had always had a soft spot for 80s films and while this wasn’t one of his favourites, it was definitely one he tended to enjoy.

Watching it in almost deathly silence made it harder to enjoy.

Throughout the film, he could sense Snafu was getting bored when he felt the Cajun boy poking and nudging at him. Sledge just shook his head with a soft chuckle, ’’You’re wriggling around like a rattle snake.’’

‘’Well three’s a crowd,’’ he paused purposely and smirked, ‘’..in a bed like this that is.’’ 

Sledge stared at him, displeased by what he was sure were a very deliberate choice of words. He looked back at Sid who sighed.

‘'Just watch the damn film.’' 

He almost worried about being in the middle of the two at that moment but all Snafu did was cackle.

‘'Sure thing, bluebell.’'

Sledge let out an internal sign of relief.

* * *

 

Throughout the film, Sid had taken to texting on his phone while Snafu was practically trying to climb on top of him and Sledge found himself really fucking irritated by it all.

He’d wanted to hang out with Sid and now that Snafu had shown up it had all gone to shit. Things had steadily began to feel like they used to when it felt like them against the world. He’d actually been working through his feelings and thought things were going well.

He discovered that he liked hanging out with Sid again. He'd also recently discovered that he loved hanging out with Snafu.

He was now discovering that he hated hanging out with Snafu _and_ Sid.

As the film credits rolled, he observed the way Snafu was laid down leaning his cheek into the crook of his arm and the unimpressed expression etched on his face.

‘’That Daniel kid is such a punk.’’ He mumbled tiredly.

Sid snorted, ‘’Yeah because Johnny was such a hero.’’

Snafu shrugged, ‘'At least he didn’t have to break the rules to win.’’

He sat up with a groan and stretched out his arms, settling one of them on Sledge’s shoulder. Sledge thought he saw Sid’s eyes flicker to the action but mentally scoffed at the idea.

_As if Sid would care._

‘’At least he didn’t go after someone else’s girlfriend.’’ Sid argued.

Snafu looked between them and smirked, ‘’It's like they say...'' he leaned in closer to Eugene's neck, ''... You always miss your toys when you see someone else playing with them.’’

Eugene wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

Sid didn’t say anything to that because really... what kind of response could you give to that?

Eugene never knew silence could so deafening.

He had no idea what to say so he just stared at Snafu in exasperated frustration.

Sidney coughed and gave a tight smile, ‘’I suppose that’s true.’’

He looked to Eugene, trying to appear genuine, ‘’I had a good time but I think I’m gonna head on home.’’ 

As he got up, Sledge gave a promise to text him later. 

Sid nodded awkwardly at the door. The creaking at its hinges elongating the impact of his departure. The subtle thud signalling he had finally left.

Now alone with Sledge, Snafu gave him an awfully smug smile that made him want to slap it off his face.

‘'Wonder what Bluebell was in sucha hurry for?’’

Sledge shoved Snafu’s arm from around his shoulder, ‘'You know damn well why.’’ 

He expected some sort of quick fire response but Snafu just stared at him inquisitively. He usually found it flattering when Snafu stared at him but now it felt invasive.

‘’What?’’ he asked defensively.

He continued to stare and for a moment he thought he’d look away but instead...

‘'It was bluebell weren’t it.’’

The way he’d said it. Not as a question, Merriell just knew like he always did. It appeared effortless the way he could see through and unravel Eugene. At first it served a superficial and carnal purpose of being able to scan what touch done where would draw a shuddering breath on a trembling body. Now it was too intrusive and too close and near to suffocating him.

His lack of response would only confirm what he didn’t want to admit and he hated that.

He’d thrown in casual remarks about how he’d _‘’done this before’'_ and given a vague _’'things didn’t turn out so well’’_ when Snafu’s curious eyes were relentless.   He hadn’t hidden anything but he hadn’t been forthcoming with details.

Snafu wasn’t stupid and the situation was obvious even to an outsider.

‘'Shut up.’’ he grunted, an antagonised feeling building up inside him again. 

But he wasn’t done.

‘'Why did you even show up here today? Can’t go one day without getting your fucking dick sucked?’’ he yelled, careless of whoever heard because he felt like he couldn’t breath and he had to force out the words harshly just to be heard. He was shaking he was so fucking angry.

‘’I am not your fucking toy! I wasn’t his either so if you think that you can ju-’’

He was cut off by Merriell’s mouth colliding with his. 

Sledge paused non-responsively as Snafu licked hungrily into his mouth waiting for an invitation. He was still shaking but this was better than actually thinking so he brought his trembling hands roughly around the other boy’s neck and dragged him on top of him.

He started responding just as viciously as it carried the spark of their argument and Eugene poured his everything into it: his anger, his passion, his anxiety and all the negative feelings he wants to exorcise until he felt drunk from the release. It was Merriell's hands wandering to his ass brought him back to the surface with the sharpness of ice water.

He yanked Snafu from his lips and stared up at the boy looking down at him a bit too tenderly with those large, green owl eyes he knew too well.

Sledge unbuttoned Snafu’s shirt slowly, experiencing a temporary calm in the mania.

He slid his hands down the smooth skin of his chest, revelling in the feel of a fast beating heart beneath his fingertips.

“I want to fuck your mouth.” He said harshly, the words barely audible from the roughness of his voice.

Snafu took a moment, breathing raggedly above him, before he practically ripped open Sledge's trousers. He knew just what he needed and opened his mouth dutifully and Sledge groaned in relief. He let his fingertips graze along Snafu's curls before he started snapping his hips upwards.

He could barely think beyond the tunnel vision he had of his own pleasure. He needed it, the type of orgasm that was a dirty, quick and temporary oasis from a headful of unhelpful thoughts.

Snafu was keeping his face still obediently as he took what needed. Sledge allowed him pauses to catch his breath as he pulled in and out. Even as he vented, he could never be cruel. In those breaks, he would lick and suck the head and Sledge knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pleasure pursued from the tensions of a boiling point often spilled over easily.

Soon enough his not so honourable quest was reached as he felt it hit him all at once.

He curled his toes instinctually and shivers richoted through his thighs and his body as he threw back his head.

“Oh fuck.” He panted weakly, feeling the last of the tensions slip away from his body.

After he was done, he felt almost trancelike and unable to do little more than stare up at the ceiling.

His mind was cleared. He was happy.

“Take yer shirt off.”

The gruffness of Merriell ’s voice had his arms moving into action before he could think to ask why. As he leaned up to get the t shirt off of his head and struggled, Snafu's impatient hands pulled it off and practically threw it on the floor next to the other boy’s discarded clothes.

He should probably care more but he just leaned back to continue the afterglow induced daze he was in.

Snafu positioned himself so he was sat above Eugene's lap and brushed against his oversensitive but still limp cock and began jerking on his own dick aggressively, rocking his ass back against his lap.

Eugene bit his lip as he watched with interest, fully aware that he was probably spent for the evening despite the appealing sight above. He trailed his hand along Snafu's abdomen lazily. He leaned in closer and roughly brushed his thumb over Sledge's bottom lip.

“You don't even realise whatcha do to me Sledgehamma.” He cut himself off with a moan, “You walk around lookin' like a church goin’ doogooder but I know better.” 

Snafu gave a lazy laugh, “Because I see what no one else does. My god they'd be so fucking scandalised to know how that pretty lil mouth o' yours manages to wreck me everytime.”

Sledge started to slide his tongue along the thumb in his mouth as his eyes gleamed at the man pinning him down.

“Those eyes o' yours too. Always begging me to come play.”

He began sucking on it harder and Snafu shoved it in further. He didn't talk after that. All he gave him were uneven breathing and low groans.

Sledge didn't look away as Snafu sped up his efforts to an almost punishing level and shivered as he finally came. Eugene felt the warm droplets pool in the centre of his chest as other drops flung towards his collar bones and a stray one even making it onto his chin.

Snafu lifted himself off Sledge’s lap and collapsed next to him,

Sledge knew he probably looked a mess with hot cum starting to dry on his chest and his limp cock still hanging out of his trousers but he was too euphoric to really care to move immediately. He was tired. Maybe in a few more minutes.

As if he was reading his thoughts Snafu laughed and nodded at his chest, “You might wanta hurry if you want that to wash out easy. ‘Specially with chest hair.”

“Speaking from experience?” Eugene asked curiously.

Snafu looked at him and shrugged.

“Maybe.” He admitted tonelessly.

Sledge gave an acknowledging hum. He didn’t really like to think of Snafu’s past but he knew there was one. No point denying that.

“Why’d you come on my chest?” he smiled, “That’s new.”

“I dunno. Why’d you invite bluebell around?”

He gave a small chuckle.

He hoped Snafu didn’t notice his lack of answer.

* * *

 

Snafu stepped out of the door and took a deep breath as he braced the cold walk back to his cousin’s house. He rummaged in his jacket pocket for his cigarette and his lighter. He lit it up as he walked under the tall street lights that illuminated the cracked pavement of a quiet street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so yeah, I was being absolutely indulgent of my love for bitter love triangles and jealousy. Snafu took a life of his own when I was writing this and just being such a little shit and pushing all sorts of buttons. Hopefully I got all the emotions in this because it is a very emotionally charged story and that the smut was up to par with this.
> 
> Sledge is also peeling like a banana each upload with these insecurities but don't worry, we eventually switch things up and have a peek inside Snafu's head later on. 
> 
> Next upload: Sid and Eugene have to clear the air and Liebgott and Guarnere go into protective friend mode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Eugene talk after the awkward weekend. Liebgott and Guarnere aren't happy to learn about their new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Admittedly not much happens in this chapter. I wouldn't describe it as filler because it does give a bit of perspective from Sidney and a peek at their past together. Because I feel like not a lot happens, I'll be posting the next chapter straight after. Then it'll be after Christmas so one or two days.

The weekend had left Eugene in a slightly confused headspace. His texts with Sid were less frequent. He was mostly fine with Snafu, even if he still couldn’t understand his strange behaviour around Sid.

Snafu just seemed like he couldn’t give a damn about Sidney one way or the other. Sledge wouldn’t call it dislike or hatred, he didn’t think it ran that deep. He just loved to push people’s buttons, their boundaries, their tempers and watch the consequential display gleefully like a kid who just lit his own fireworks. Sid was just another poor sap Snafu seemed to particularly like goading. Maybe he thought he got an easy reaction or sometimes he just liked being an asshole for no damn reason.

Eugene just chalked it up to Snafu’s nature, absolute that it had nothing to do with him.

He was so caught up in his own world that when he saw Liebgott sit down next to him in History, he only just realised he hadn’t texted him back to ask how him meeting Webster’s parents had gone.

‘’Hey man. I forgot to text you back man, how did it go?’’ he asked.

Liebgott shrugged. Sledge thought the fact it wasn’t an immediate fuck off was a good sign that things hadn’t gone disastrously.

‘’They were nice to me. Conversation wasn’t too bad but..’’ he chewed his bottom lip, ‘’I could feel his ma looking at me the entire time like _why the hell is my son with him?_ ’’

‘’I think you’re projecting your own insecurities.’’

Joe just rolled his eyes at him, ‘’Yeah sure.’’

He was about to reassure him that, _again_ , it was all in his head but Speirs had walked through the door to start the lesson and Eugene quickly shut up.

* * *

 

Sid wanted to approach Sledge in person and he was about to when he saw him walking into school this morning. That was until he noticed that Snafu kid and thought better to talk to him alone. There was something about the newcomer that just got to him, like a cat being stroked the wrong way, that had him wondering why the heck Eugene was hanging around him for and how he’d seemed to integrate so well with their old friends. Friends he’d had his entire life who still would barely look in his direction.

Sid couldn't understand the obsession.

The other boy was sleazy and creepy and weird and...

_’’You always miss your toys when you see someone else playing with them.’’_

… and maybe kissing the lips Sidney once did. Probably had his arms wrapped around the warm body that Sidney once did. Possibly felt as invincible as Sidney once had when given those same adoring eyes and wide smiles.

_Maybe. Probably. Possibly..._

_What does it matter anyway?_

He finally caught up with Sledge in the gym changing rooms. They had roughly five minutes to get changed before joining Coach Randleman on the field. He’d arrived a little late and by the time he’d gotten there, Sledge was pulling up his shorts.

‘’You’re late.’’ he said with a smile.

Sid threw his stuff on the bench next to him and hurriedly starting getting undressed, sitting down to untie his shoes first. Sledge just seemed to find his hurry to amusing and pulled his own shirt off before rumbling through his bag. 

Sid’s breath caught in his throat and his fingers stalled around the laces when he noticed slight bruising around the other boy’s hips. They didn’t look severe or brutal but there were noticeable marks where someone’s hands had grabbed at them. His pale skin was marred and tainted in a way he hadn't seen before and it made his stomach turn.

Both Liebgott and Guarnere had noticed his staring.

Joe had the widest shit eating grin possible while Bill gave a lacklustre shrug that seemed to say w _hat did you expect_.

He didn’t want to think about it so he refocused on trying to unknot his laces that conveniently decided to be tangled too tightly.

Bill patted Eugene’s back, ’’C’mon man, time to go.’’

‘’I’m waiting for Sid.’’

He heard Joe scoff, ’’See ya out there.’' before he strutted out in true Liebgott fashion.

Guarnere gave Sid a second glance before leaving that he caught in the corner of his eye. He almost jumped at the sound of Eugene’s voice.

‘’You okay?’’

He nodded, ‘’Yeah. Just these damn laces.’’

Sledge rolled his eyes and slapped Sid’s hands away to wrestle with the tight knots. He found the position of Eugene on his knees in front of him uncomfortably familiar.

**_‘’You’re sure about this?’’ Sid repeated again, in awe this was really happening even as he lifted himself up for Sledge to pull down his pants._ **

**_‘’Yeah I’m okay. Okay?’’_ **

**_‘’Okay.’’_ **

**_He felt Sledge’s warm breath over his bare cock as he laughed at his awkwardness._ **

**_‘’Sorry.’’ he apologised, reaching his thumb down to stroke along his best friend’s cheek bone._ **

**_‘’It’s okay.’’_ **

**_Sid was about to laugh but soon he was reduced to breathlessness and sensations too intense to catalogue as anything familiar._ **

‘’There you go!’’ the voice jarred Sidney away from memory lane, ‘’Now get changed quick or coach will have us running extra laps.’’

He smiled and did it as fast as he could, trying to ignore his quickened heartbeat and how sweaty his palms had become.

* * *

 

It was while they were running track that Eugene realised Sidney had intended to talk to him about Saturday. Once he realised he lagged behind purposefully, having always been the fastest of the two. His other friends had noticed and looked at him like he was wasting his breath, but they gave them space anyway.

While everyone else were at a running space, he and Sid were more akin to jogging making just enough effort so that Randleman won’t yell at them. Being on the cross country team until he was a junior was probably enough for coach to know that Sledge was being lazy but he had an entire class to watch over so he didn’t worry about it.

‘’So you and me are okay right?’’ Sid asked, the concern on his face thinly hidden.

‘’Yeah of course.’’ he reassured as they jogged, ‘’I’m sorry about what happened on Saturday. Snafu sometimes drops by so I guess seeing you there just threw him and he... reacted.’’ he put very simply.

Sid scoffed, ‘’He doesn’t think much of me.’’’

Sledge shrugged, ‘’He doesn’t think much of anyone.’’

 _He thinks a lot of you,_ he thought privately. He didn’t say it. Either Sledge knew or was too stupid to see.

Sid wouldn’t be the one to tell him if he was.

‘’He’s just a little...’’’ He pauses with a smile and a headshake, ‘’... he likes to mess with people. It wasn’t anything personal. He messes like that with everyone, it’s just his thing.’’

If asked, Sid would say it was tiredness that had him taking so long to respond.

‘’If you say so.’’

He can hear Sledge sigh loudly next to him and he didn’t sound all that convinced. As if he could sense this was the wrong direction to be going in, Eugene spoke again.

‘’I can make sure he isn’t there when we hang out again.’’

Sid shrugged because he’d be damned if he admitted that Snafu had a way of getting under skin.

‘’If that’s what you think is best.’’

Eugene stared at him and Sid could have sworn he saw a weary frustration in his features, like he was sick of the situation before it had even begun.

Sick of him.

Just when he wondered whether to give some sort of bold-faced reassurance that he didn’t have a problem with Snafu, Eugene gave him a smirk and shot off racing ahead. Sid laughed as he sought to catch up.

‘’You bastard!’’ he called out, enjoying the bright-eyed look Sledge threw over his shoulder as he chased after him fruitlessly, aware he’d already lost.

* * *

 

 

**Did you know that Sledge is getting pally with Sid again?**

From: Thing 2

To: Gonorrhoea

RECEVIED: 16:24

**I texted Babe after practise**

**He said he came to the house looking for him 2, maybe 3 months ago?**

From: Gonorrhoea

To: Thing 2

SENT: 16:24

**Jeez and he didn’t think to tell us earlier**

**If they hang out...**

**He’s going to mess with his head again**

From: Thing 2

To: Gonorrhoea

RECEVIED: 16:25

**Maybe**

**We don’t know that for sure though**

From: Gonorrhoea

To: Thing 2

SENT: 16:25

**Really?**

**So it’s coincidence that he’s only interested now he’s fucking around with Snafu and little Mary’s gone to look for her lost fucking lambs**

From: Thing 2

To: Gonorrhoea

RECEVIED: 16:27

**It don’t look too good I** **gotta** **admit**

From: Gonorrhoea

To: Thing 2

SENT: 16:27

**I don’t trust him**

From: Thing 2

To: Gonorrhoea

RECEVIED: 16:28

**You don’t trust anyone**

From: Gonorrhoea

To: Thing 2

SENT: 16:29

**Well I trust that snake less than most**

From: Thing 2

To: Gonorrhoea

RECEVIED: 16:29

**It doesn’t matter if we trust him**

**We have to trust Eugene to make the right choice**

From: Gonorrhoea

To: Thing 2

SENT: 16:31

Joe didn’t reply after that and Bill hoped it was because he took in what he actually said.

He didn’t have long to reflect on that before he heard the sounds of his younger brothers scrapping coming from the living room. He sighed and left his phone on the bed as he went to split them up, resigned to his duty as the eldest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and brief, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and Merry Xmas Eve! I hope you guys have a great Christmas tomorrow :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid talks about his relationship issues with Sledge, the gang hate Sobel and homework whilr Sledge steps up as Snafu's new English tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again both of these chapters are short and not a lot happens (but they are necessary and hopefully still enjoyable) so I posted them both at the same time.

Balancing the workload of the last week of the semester before summer and hanging out with his friends was difficult. Especially when you had another friend absolutely hated by all your other friends. He kept to his promise that he would still hang out with Sid, even though now that Mary had returned, that had become less frequent.

He’d noticed that just like Snafu around Sid, himself and Mary had a peculiar habit of never being in the same room at the same time. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at Sid and tell him not to think he was so pathetic.

It had been gradual but the more he thought about it, the more he realised he really didn’t care anymore about him and Mary. He’d say so if it wouldn’t bring up a conversation about _them_ , something he just didn’t want to have. Their renewed friendship was in a precarious and infantile stage. If they talked about their past, Eugene’s resentment of the way Sidney treated him would crawl out and he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back.

A few months down the line, Eugene could maybe have a civilised conversation where he wouldn’t lose his temper or get upset. But right now? The love and melancholy were long gone but the anger and distrust still lingered beneath the surface. So they hung out, tiptoeing around the topic and never having the deep conversations they used to have that would span into hours laid back on their beds staring up at the ceiling and wondering about their futures. 

Now they avoided any topic that could edge into talking about the past.

Right now they were skipping stones along a lake like they once did as buck teethed, wide eyed kids without any understanding of how their unshakeable relationship would change as they grew up from boys to young men and much more complicated feelings came into play. The beginning of summer was evident in the rays of the warm sun hovering above the blue lake and the light of it glittered along the calm waters, disturbed and distorted by the pebbles being thrown.

‘’It’s getting warmer already.’’ Sledge commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sid laughed as watched the ripples following the path of his thrown stone, ‘’Yeah which means your pale ass will start to match that red hair of yours.’’

Sledge scoffed, ‘’Like you’re any better.’’

‘’True enough.’’ Sid conceded with a laugh, ‘’Don’t think a tan would suit me much anyway. You and the guys still doing the annual camping trip?’’

Sledge caught the subtle hesitancy in his voice and the way he wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Sid had always been a part of the summerly camping trip they all went to after school broke out, then to the bonfire held at Liebgott’s the week after. Ever since they were kids all of them would go to their own spot and spend a night there, get away from school or their parents and just enjoy each other’s company.

This would be the first time that Sid wouldn’t be welcome and Eugene didn’t want to think about that.

‘’How’s Mary?’’

Sid looked at him disappointed but expectant. Like he knew Eugene would sidestep the question but was hoping he wouldn’t. He instead picked up a stray stone and answered the question.

‘’She’s good. Stressed about her damn dancing competitions.’’

He threw the stone a lot more aggressively this time and it sank with a splash. Sledge picked up on the tension and tentatively responded, ‘’It’s good to have a hobby.’’ before skimming his stone along the lake, not surprised it didn’t go far.

‘’Hobby? She’s obsessed.’’ He threw another sinking stone, ‘’She works herself to death over every little step, acting like the world will end if she’s one foot outta place.’’

He shrugged, ‘’I don’t know man. I imagine those competitions are hard, especially at her level.’’

‘’I suppose you’re right. Sometimes she just shuts herself off and I don’t know what to do.’’

_Yeah you never know what to do when somebody needs you._

He felt a little guilty for the thought as he remembered all the times Sid would sleep over on the anniversary of his father’s death and they’d stay up all night just talking. 

He hopes he can get that Sid back one day.

‘’Just talk to her. Ask her what she wants.’’

‘’You think I haven’t tried?’’ he snaps, not even attempting to play the game correctly and just throwing the rock at the lake.

Sledge scoffed, ‘’Well how the fuck am I supposed to know what goes on in your relationship?’'

Sid looked at him, more subdued by the sudden sharpness in his tone.

‘’I suppose you don’t.’’ he admitted, sheepishly, ‘’I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t talk to you about this.’’

‘’Why?’’ he questioned, feeling stubborn.

Sid stayed silent and Sledge took pity on him.

‘’If you can’t talk about it with your best friend, who else can you?’’ he smiled, the warmth not quite reaching his eyes.

Sid laughed gently, ‘’I suppose you can’t.’’

The tensions decreased gradually and they soon returned to making jokes and enjoying the upcoming summer weather.

But Sid didn’t talk about his relationship problems again and Eugene let him think that was the right thing to do.

* * *

 

As the semester was coming close to an end, so increased the demands for last minute assignments before the summer, driving the gang to near insanity.

‘’Five pages. Five fucking pages of fucking algebra.’’ Toye grumbled, holding the stapled sheets in his hand. ‘’What the fuck is Sobel’s problem?’’

‘’He obviously doesn’t get laid enough.’’ Muck theorised as his eyes scanned up and down the page, hope visibly reducing the further it got down.

Luz scoffed and raised his hand, ‘’Those in favour of getting Sobel a hooker?’’

The other groaned and Babe threw a screwed up paper ball at his head.

‘’It’s this English assignment that’s really kicking my ass.’’ Snafu complained, ‘’Fuck F. Scott Fitzgerald that whiney alcoholic asshat.’’

‘’Yeah I ain’t taking any Lit classes at college.’’ 

‘’Easy for you to say. You’re becoming a doctor, you won't need any extra credit.’’ Bill teased.

Gene laughed dryly, ‘’Yeah I’ll just have to work myself to death on my compulsory classes and reading requirements.’’

Babe gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek and Gene’s smile became more genuine.

While the others continued chatting, Sledge knocked Snafu with his shoulder to get his attention.

‘’If you’re really struggling you can come over to mine and I can help you.’’

Snafu bit his lip at the suggestion and Sledge had to laugh.

‘’Actual studying Snafu. You can come through the front door like a real boy.’’

Snafu paused for a moment and Sledge almost wondered if somehow this was crossing a line all the stuff wasn’t but then he shrugged.

‘’Can’t hurt I s’pose. Don’t know my ass from my elbow on this thing.’’

‘’Might make it harder to write it then.’’

Snafu laughed and nudged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Again it focuses on Sledge and Sid's tentative new friendship and gives a bit of insight into Sid and Eugene's mindset on him and Mary. This is also sets up future events and the premise of the next chapter in which we see through the eyes of Snafu for once and learn a little more about what's going on in his head.
> 
> Once again, have a nice day tomorrow and I'll be posting in 2-3 days :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledge helps Snafu with his essay and ends up staying for dinner while Snafu wonders when his mother is going to call him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope your xmas day was nice. Here we are with a new chapter that is actually from Snafu's POV for once (even if it is in 2nd person). I apologise if I don't paint New Orleans in a favourable light but in my head Snafu is from the rougher parts of NO so there is talks of growing up in an abusive and impoverished home in this chapter.
> 
> Also the first appearance of Sledge's mother Judy. I know he had a mother in the series but when I was making the story it was more convenient to have a younger woman be Babe's older sister for believability but not so much that there was a massive age gap which resulted in a new character. If it helps to picture her, I see her as a young ginger Meryl Streep because I realised her and Joe Mazello have the same nose (weird thing to notice I know).
> 
> I apologise sincerely for the ramble if you read it all.

Snafu wasn’t used to entering the front door of the house. Sledge had told him in the past that he didn’t have to climb up the tree outside his window but Snafu had preferred to. Mainly to evade a _meeting the parents_ moment. He didn’t need to be getting to know everybody when his mama would be sending him for soon. 

She'd gone longer without talking to him before she’d start suffocating him and not letting him out of her sight so he figured she'd get over herself soon enough and want him back home. Probably making him call her every half hour on his way back.

He didn’t need to be getting comfortable at all but then Eugene had smiled at him and offered to help him out with an essay that had him wanting to bash his head against a wall and he found it easy to say yes.

He’d walked home with him figuring it was better to get it over and done with.

* * *

 

‘’ _and now the orchestra is playing yellow cocktail music-_ What in the fuck is yellow cocktail music supposed to be?’’

Sledge laughed at him and Snafu figured it was the way his Nawlins drawl always came out the most when he was mad. Usually he’d crack someone across the jaw if he thought they were mocking him but Sledge seemed to find it endearing and Snafu wasn’t sure if he wanted to get too familiar with the secure feeling it gave him.

‘’Well a lot of colours in the novel represent different things. In the case of yellow, it always represents the rich.’’

Snafu blinked twice.

‘’Okay... but how can something sound like a colour? Please tell me.’’

Sledge shifted a little, clearly trying to think of how to phrase it so his dumbass could understand it.

‘’It’s less about sounding like an actual colour and more sounding like what the colour represents. Like how when people describe you as sad they might use blue. In this case, yellow is anything to do with the upper class.’’

‘’But why? Wouldn’t it be gold if anything?’’ he asked, finding the whole thing kinda stupid.

Sledge shrugged, ‘’It’s interpretational but I always thought it was because when you think of yellow, you think of rotting and decay and that’s what Fitzgerald thinks of the rich. That and you could argue yellow is a corrupt version of gold.’’

He groaned and collapsed further on the bed.

‘’Don’t say interpretational.’’ he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he’d landed in face first, ‘’All it really mean is _another opportunity to get it wrong.’’_

He unwittingly nuzzled further into the pillow when he felt Sledge’s comforting hand on the small of his back.

‘’Welcome to the world of literature.’’ Sledge chuckled.

‘’Where you can interpret the same damn thing five thousan’ differen’ ways if you can bullshit good enough.’’

‘’Now you’re starting to get it.’’

‘’But I ain’t.’’

He groaned and sat up, ‘’I’m no good at school shit. Neva have been. I’m better at stuff with my hands, cars and bikes and such.’’

Sledge placed his hand on his thigh and Snafu stared as he rubbed it up and down.

‘’Maybe that’s the path to go down then.’’

Snafu shrugged, ‘’Prolly. I done a few summers painting houses, clearing out gutters, that kinda thing. It wasn’t nuffin’ special but it earned and I was good at it. Certainly didn’t get as bored doing it as I do sittin’ round in class.’’

He searched Eugene’s face and readied himself for any kind of haughty disapproval for his small ambitions but the other boy was nodding with a thoughtful expression that said he understood. Merriell didn’t realise how much his opinion actually mattered until the realisation that Eugene wasn’t going to laugh in his face made him relax from a nervous tension he wasn’t aware he had.

‘’You ever try gardening?’’ Eugene suggested, ‘’Our backyard is small but I always like working on it in the summer with my granddad. You might enjoy it too.’’

Snafu took in the image of Sledge kneeled in the dirt, patting down the soil around a freshly planted flower and he pictured himself there beside him grumbling about pulling out weeds. Sledge would frown at him for not using gloves and getting dirt under his fingernails but he wouldn’t really mean it. Snafu would poke at the sunburn on Sledge’s lily-white skin only to apologetically apply soothing lotion to the spot later on.

He shook his head immediately and frowned.

W _hat the fuck kind of apple pie fucking Mary Jane day dream was that?_

_Get it together dummy._

He cleared his throat and answered.

 ‘’I doubt it.’'

Sledge looked at him strangely and Snafu wasn’t sure how to explain why he’d spaced off for so long. He’d hoped Eugene had gotten used to his nature by now.

The door opening startled him enough to remove his hand and Snafu turned to stare at the figure standing at the door.

‘’I’m putting on dinner so- oh.’’ 

Judy spotted him on the bed, her eyes seeming to take special notice of the spot where her son’s hand had been and how close the two still were.

Snafu took the opportunity to stare back.

His mother’s tied ginger hair had faded to a muted orange with age but Snafu could still see the echoes of a young and beautiful girl in her features, a youth of laughter evidenced by slight crow’s feet near the corners of her eyes. Or perhaps they were created by the strain of being left pregnant and widowed so young. Snafu thought the latter was more likely but the liveliness of her blue eyes had even his pessimistic self-thinking twice.

‘’Hey mom. This is Sna-Merriell .’’ he corrected, ‘’He came over after school so I could help him with his essay.’’

She smirked knowingly, ‘’And do you also help him with his essays when he climbs through the window after I leave for my shift?’’

Snafu couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter that came out of him at Sledge’s mortified face quickly draining of colour.

‘’Dinner’s in an hour. If you think the two of you can keep your hands off each other long enough, then I’ll leave out a plate apiece.’’

Sledge looked at him knowing they hadn’t agreed to him staying for dinner and Snafu didn’t want to stay for dinner because then he might want to keep coming back. But Judy stared impatiently from the door and it would be boring to stay upstairs waiting for Sledge to finish eating.

‘’Sure.’’ he responded stalely, feeling awkward about the whole situation.

She looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow at Sledge as she left. He didn’t like to think about what that mean

_Meant she don’t know why he_ _messin_ _’ around with a fool like you_

‘’I am so sorry about my mom.’’ 

Snafu’s attention was brought back by Sledge’s sincere apology and he smirked.

‘’She’s a real firecracker. Must be a family trait.’’

‘’Careful. Might make me think I have competition.’’

_No one else makes feel as accepted as you._

But of course he couldn’t say that so he laughed at him instead.

* * *

 

 

Through the next hour between them, Snafu had started to understand things a little better. Or at least the perspective that so long as he could back it up and make it relevant, he could make whatever bullshit points he wanted (Which happened to be his life speciality) and had produced a decent essay plan.

He didn’t really get Fitzgerald’s gripe with the rich when he was one of them. He thought he was talking out of his ass. Preaching the struggles of the poor throughout the day then rubbing elbows with the elite in the evening. Fitzgerald never lived the life Snafu did, growing up in a single parent neighbourhood where kids brought knives to class and became dead, impregnated or imprisoned. Usually before graduating. 

Even as much as Sledge got him most of the time (which was more than most), he could never understand growing up in a house where you had to choose between paying the bill for the lighting or the heater. He sometimes wondered whether Eugene would see him differently if he knew. He’d seen how scandalised he was just by his smoking confession. He could only imagine how horrified he’d be to learn he’d lost his virginity within the same week and knocked out a kid’s front teeth the day after.

_Just another reason why you couldn’t make it in his world any more than he could yours._

* * *

 

 

Dinner wasn’t anything special. Some type of macaroni and cheese dish Eugene’s mother had slightly burnt around the edges. He hadn’t eaten in a few hours so it probably tasted nicer than it actually was. He’d eaten dirt and dog food before so Snafu supposed he didn’t have a right to be picky.

Babe had blinked twice when he saw him sat at the table. He shrugged, fully aware he was just as surprised by the whole scenario as he was.

‘’Whatcha gawping at?’’ Judy asked, ‘’Sit down already.’’

Babe sat down a little subdued and Snafu couldn’t help smiling at the kicked puppy look he worn on his face.

* * *

 

Conversations between bitefuls were sparse but not uncomfortable. 

Snafu felt like he should have been under cross examination. Surely Sledge’s mother should have cared more about the boy sat at the table who was fooling around with her son. Maybe ask him some questions about his aspirations and grades. 

Or in an exaggerated tale that would make him roll his eyes so hard at an overly protective threat of hurting him _oh so badly_ if he dare hurt their precious baby. He’d had it with his ex-girlfriends’ fathers, one even putting a gun on the table which he found funny since it was that girlfriend who’d popped out a baby conceived suspiciously close to their break up. Not to mention it came out Japanese.

Still there were no judgemental eyes evaluating him. It could be that even mama Sledge didn’t think he had a chance in hell. He tried not to let it bother him too much. He was never the type parents wanted their kids hanging around, although compared to the gangbangers in his area he looked like a prize catch. 

Around here though? 

He was the dumbass Sledge had to keep out of trouble. A warm body under the sheets. The one who was good for a good time and not much else. 

That was Snafu alright, court jester and all. It felt shattering to be the one sitting at a dinner with a family who didn't throw bottles at walls and flip over tables. Who’d yell and wail at each other so loud the neighbours would complain. He got up from his place as soon as he was finished, not wanting to feed a delusion longer than he had to.

He was out onto the porch when the sound of Eugene’s voice had him lingering on the stairs but not enough to make him come closer.

Snafu stared at him expectantly as Eugene leaned against the railings with his hands in his pockets looking unusually coy. He could probably sense how close he was to fleeing.

‘’I had a nice time tonight. I hope it helped you.’’ 

‘’It did.’’ he admitted, not liking the way this felt like the end of a date.

‘’Dinner was nice too.’’

Snafu kept his mouth shut and merely nodded, not trusting himself to open his big mouth about how he’d wanted to touch him the entire time. Not even sexually. Just to touch his hand or ruffle his hair and laugh at the annoyed look he’d receive.

‘’Now my mom knows, there’s no harm in it happening again. Saves your aunt Aubree a job.’’

Sledge had said it casually but he knew he felt nervous about asking for the same reason Snafu did about accepting.

Instead he shrugged, ‘’I s’pose.’’

He looked down at his feet to avoid seeing the brief flitter of humiliation on the red head’s face. It made Snafu feel bad but Eugene had to learn not to ask for more.

Because it wouldn’t be him that who would have to say goodbye when it was all over. He wouldn’t be the one who had to get on a train and leave everything behind. Eugene would be the one stay here and forget about him like he was nothing at all so no, Eugene had to learn not to ask for more.

‘’Right.’’ He coughed awkwardly, ‘’You erm... you left your essay plan upstairs. I’ll go get it for you. I better...’’ he trailed off, gesturing to the door.

Before he could respond, he’d already gone back inside and rushed up the stairs.

Snafu tapped his fingers against the varnished wooden bannister of the porch steps. It didn’t take long before he vigilantly watched Sledge’s worn out blue sneakers gallop down the steps.

‘’Here ya go!'' he beamed, handing him the chicken scratch filled pages it had taken him an hour to write.

Snafu nodded as he accepted the notes from him but was caught off by Eugene’s lips pressed against his. Even for the sudden nature, it still felt gentle and he couldn’t help closing his eyes.

Eugene made it brief and pulled back, returning back into the house.

Snafu caught Judy’s figure still visible in the kitchen through the screen door.  She looked at him, her eyes not portraying any particular emotion before she stared straight at him and nodded as she dried a plate.

He was unsure of what she meant but it felt right to nod back at her. She soon went back to drying the dishes and he walked away wondering if that was acknowledgement or approval before wondering why the hell he should care.

* * *

 

Snafu’s was on his air bed typing on the laptop he borrowed from Gene. 

They had insisted on getting him a proper bed but he’d told them not to bother. His mama was really starting to piss him off with the silent treatment. It had been several months now and she hadn’t so much as texted him back yet. He didn’t really have close friends in New Orleans but he had begun to miss them. They didn’t reach out to him and he didn’t either. It wasn’t his style and he wasn’t gonna beg them to stay in touch. The more he’d began to fall in with his cousin and his friends, the less he thought about the ones he had back home. 

He felt an odd tether to his old friends and home. Back home no one cared what you did. Cops didn’t do shit and it was always fun to out chase the ones who tried, making pig snorts and laughing wildly in between exhausted panting. Teachers did the bare minimum, those who were the Michelle Pfeiffer types tryna save him knew to save their breath by now. 

Here consequences happened. Cops cared because this was a respectful place. Teachers cared because the school wasn’t a poorly funded hell hole full of gangbangers and junkies they had to work in because they were no other options.

Snafu found it hard to adapt. When school was hard he used to just bunk and no one would keep a track of it. This time around he had an observant school, his aunt Aubree and the judging face of his golden child cousin to deal with.

Now he here is actually writing an essay and trying not to sound like the dumbass he is.

Yet his mind kept drifting to a probably meaningless barely there nod from across the room. As if wanting it happened, a distraction he didn’t need but wanted arrived in the form of Gene entering the room.

‘’Hey. How’s the English assignment going?’’

He shrugged, ‘’Not bad. Not good either. Probably a solid D.’’

‘’Thought that was what you’d been getting this entire time.’’

Snafu chuckled and threw his pillow at him. Gene caught it and sat on his bed. He held it to his chest as he tucked his knees to his chest.

‘’Is that bed comfortable?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Snafu replied stubbornly.

Gene pulled that face like he thought of him as that little kid who still insisted Santa was real. Merriell sighed in frustration and shut the laptop screen down,

‘’Look I told ya but clearly it ain’t sinking in. My mama is gonna call me once she gets over whatever meltdown or bar binge she’s on.’'

Gene looked at him in utter shock., ‘’Meltdown? Bar binge? Snafu what kind of-?’’

‘’Drop it.’'

He hoped his cousin would take his warning seriously because he wasn’t above punching him.

_I’ve gotten too fucking soft_

Thankfully Gene seemed to pick on the vibe not to push. He had to give it to his cousin that he knew when to keep his mouth shut, even if that seemed to be his default setting. A lot of people who didn't are a lot of the people he ended up in scraps with.

‘’So I heard you had dinner with the Sledge’s.’’

He gave a self-conscious, ‘’So?’’

‘’Just asking. How’d it go?’'

‘’It went okay. It was just dinner. Not any of your in law crap.’’

Gene chuckled softly and threw his pillow back to him, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Snafu placed the laptop back on the floor gently, he rubbed at his eyes suddenly realising just how tired he was. He figured he could edit the last paragraph in the morning if he skipped a shower.

He settled said pillow behind his head and relaxed into it. Once again he wondered about what Eugene’s mother could have meant. As he was contemplating this, Gene had already changed into his pjs and was getting into bed.

‘’What’s Babe’s sister like?’’

‘’Judy?’’

Snafu rolled his eyes, ‘’Well unless he got any other sisters.’’ he drolled sarcastically, suddenly feeling stupid for asking in the first place.

‘’She’s nice.’’ he answered, ‘'No nonsense but not strict. Got a great sense of humour. Would help anyone.’’

Gene looked at him seriously, ‘’She’s also really open minded. Really gives people a chance.’’

Snafu stared back startled, not liking the way he felt like an open book.

‘’Shut off the light, I wanna get some shuteye.’’

_Why won’t you just accept she isn’t_ _gonna_ _call?_

_When will you realise you have the chance of a good life here?_

But Gene said none of those things. He simply shut off the light and Snafu shuffled closer under his blankets, trying to quell the little flutters of hope that threatened to make him want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed seeing things from his perspective and learning about how his background has kind of formed who he is (as it does all of us) and his relationship with his mother (who is somewhat of a Narcissist in my mind.)
> 
> Anyway I should hope to update in 2-3 days and I'd just like to say I have been so happy for all the comments and general support of the story, it's always nice to know people like what you're doing and that you all want to see what happens next.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys plan a camping trip, mamma Judy and aunt Aubree have a chat, Sledge wants to take things further and Snafu tries to deal with his own inner realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as normal, since I'm home for the holiday break I've wanted to spend as much time with friends and family as possible so this kind of got side tracked for a bit.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter while I'm working on the later chapter (the story is almost completely finished!)

The last day of school should have felt monumental instead it was mind numbingly boring. The entire day felt like a staring contest with the clock. Even the guys didn’t seem to have the energy to make the day interesting. All of their last minute assignments were only traded back in for assignments to do over the summer, of which were immediately stuffed to the bottom of a bag and forgotten about as soon as they all walked out of the school doors.

‘’Urgh, thank the lord. Thank Jesus, Buddha, Vishnu-’’

‘’-Alright we get the point Muck.’’ Toye grunted, ‘’I just need my bed.’’

‘’For once I don’t gotta pick up my brothers. I can actually walk home instead of running.’’

‘’You could do with some cardio.’’ Luz smirked, ‘’You’re getting a little pudgy. Davey boy’s made you all soft.’’

‘’Ah fuck you.’’ Liebgott fired back, pushing away Luz’s pinching hands on his sides.

‘’Also Lieb, what do you think of inviting David to our camping trip?’’ Sledge asked.

Liebgott raised his eyebrows, ‘’You serious?’’

 ‘’Why not?’’ Bill piped up, ‘’We can get to know him some more since you seem so intent on hiding him away from us.’’

‘’I’m not hiding him from you guys.’’

‘’Lieb, c’mon. Last time we saw him was Dike’s party and that was months ago. Should be fun to invite him along.’’

Liebgott gave a shrug, ‘’Sure. Let me know when we sort out and I can ask if he’s busy.’’

‘’Am I invited to your little picnic?’’ Snafu smirked.

‘’Sure man.’’ Bill responded, looking as if he was confused he even asked in the first place, ‘’There’s also the bonfire at Lieb’s the weekend after.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Snafu responded caught off guard, ‘’Cool.’’ 

The surprised response got Sledge wondering if Snafu thought of himself as some sort of extension piece to him as part of the group. He thought it was pretty clear he’d made himself a liked member amongst their friends. Sure he was brought in as a favour to his cousin but it’s not like they’d keep having him around if they didn’t like him.

Not wanting to publicly ask that, he later asked when they were alone and redressing.

‘’You do realise the guys like you right?’’

Snafu looked at him strangely as he put his shirt over his head.

‘’I suppose.’’

‘’You suppose?’’

He shrugged, ‘'Everybody likes someone who can make ‘em laugh.’’

‘’Is that what you think you are?’’

‘’It’s hardly my winning looks or charming personality.’’

‘’I think you’re charming.’’

He looked at him doubtfully.

‘’Admittedly in your own kinda way. And I think you’re handsome.’’

At that he outright laughed and pointed to his face, ‘’This mug? One only a mother could love. And even she-’’ he caught himself and looked a little pale at almost revealing too much.

Snafu laughed off the tension, ‘’Well...’’

‘’Don’t know why you put yourself down so much.’’ Eugene cautiously added and Snafu let out a loud annoyed groan.

‘’What is this? Fucking therapy hour? Forget it Sledge.’'

He picked his trousers off the floor and started to put them on as well.

‘’I wanna try something else.’’ Eugene blurted.

Snafu looked as though he was now curious instead of frustrated and Eugene was glad of the change.

As he buckled his belt, he sat back on Sledge’s bed, ‘’Yeah?’’

‘’I’ve always had this daydream, it’s kind of stupid.’’ he admitted self-consciously.

Snafu rubbed his bare shoulder, ‘’Go ahead Sledgehammer.’’

‘’Well, whenever I look up the stars I get this really peaceful feeling and I’ve...’’ he paused and gave a small nervous laugh,’’... had this idea about losing my virginity lying on a blanket underneath the stars.’’

Snafu looked at him and swallowed thickly.

‘’You, you’re ready for that?’’

Sledge tilted his head and shrugged, ‘’Yeah. I’ve thought about it for a while now. When I used to be a little more naïve I used to think it was just supposed to be this big thing with rose petals on the bed and shit. Well not rose petals but you get what I’m saying.’’

‘'And you want me?’' Merriell  asked looking as white as the sheets Eugene was wrapped in.

Eugene gave him a gentle smile that made his stomach swoop and his hand tingled when he touched it.

‘’I trust you to look after me. I feel ready, if you’re okay with that?’’

‘’This ain’t my first time at the rodeo.’’ Snafu pointed out, stroking his thumb along the back of his hand, ‘’Sure. I’ll help you out Sledge.’’

He leaned in to give him a kiss, the tender slower ones that were becoming more common than the biting passionate ones.

Merriell pulled back and looked back at Eugene finding himself amazed by how beautiful he was looking up at him with those warm brown eyes glinting with something he’d like to think of as affection. It managed to make his heart feel complete yet somehow still aching.

_Oh no..._

_Oh fuck no._

He coughed and removed his hand.

‘’So erm, do you already have a tent? For the trip?’’ he asked, trying to hide the fact he was freaking out over an internal catharsis he really didn’t want to get into.

Eugene hunched up closer under the sheets and it killed him to see that smile fading.

‘’No actually. Whenever we went me and... well Sid and I always shared his tent. Babe and Gene would theirs and the others all brought their own. But I think Bill might have a spare we could borrow.’’

Snafu nodded mindlessly, ‘’That’s good. We should also get supplies for... the other stuff. That is if you still wanna.’’

‘’I do. Do you?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Well good.’’

‘’Yeah. Good.’’

He stared down at his shoes on the floor and as he went to put them on, he felt Sledge’s hand on his shoulder.

‘’You could stay the night. You have before.’’

He knew that was Sledge’s way of reminding him that their pace was as slow as he wanted it to be when Eugene worried he’d pushed past some sort of boundary.

Initially he didn’t like these boundaries being pushed because he didn’t want anything more. Now he disliked them because it made him think he could have more.

His fear and his will told him to leave while he could. 

But he felt tired of running from what he wanted and honestly what difference would it make if he gave in just this once? It was only sleeping over. Like Sledge had pointed out, they’d done it before.

‘’Might have to borrow a pair of PJ’s.’’

Sledge smiled and lifted his head off of the pillow, grabbing the bottoms underneath and threw them at Snafu to change into.

Once he had, he turned off the light and snuck under the sheets, familiar enough with the room to navigate his way in the dark. He pulled in closer to the arm that wrapped around his abdomen, trying to tell the difference between suffocation and closeness. 

* * *

 

Judy had become less and less surprised in seeing Snafu around the house and at the table in the morning for breakfast. As summer was blooming in its infancy, the two were becoming inseparable.

At first she wasn’t sure what to think of this label-less thing between them. Or even the boy Snafu himself. The nickname alone made her look twice. She’d hoped this newcomer wouldn’t become part of some bad boy trend in Eugene’s future men.

In her brother dating that nice Gene (although the name situation could get confusing), she had gotten closer to his mother Aubree. She’d become close friends with her. Although Aubree was significantly older than her, she found an ally in her. Her other friends had all raised their babies with a husband and Judy hadn’t had that luxury. Aubree knew what that was like and it was nice to talk to someone about how hard dating was and all the other things her friends couldn’t get.

Soon after she’d noticed the boy around the house, she’d invited Aubree out for coffee to talk about it.

She observed the uncanny resemblance between Aubree and her Gene. The way they both resembled a doe with big, far apart eyes and a slim, long nose. Judy thought she still looked absolutely gorgeous even as she neared fifty, barely a hint of a wrinkle on her face while Judy was certain hers were showing before she’d even had her fortieth.

Judy accepted the only thing she had given her son was her red hair and nose. He mostly resembled her grandfather on her mother’s side but some days he would smile at her in a certain way and she froze as the memory of a first date would hit her. Or when he was ill and his voice became hoarser, she could hear the faint promise of forever that was broken.

‘’So how’s work?’’ she began.

Aubree laughed, ‘’My boss is an asshat who thinks a vagina makes me incapable of making a decision but everyone else ignores him anyway. How are you?’’

Judy shrugged, ‘’Just much of the same. Builders across the street doing construction from eight am fucking up my sleep during the day. Makes me hate working the nights sometimes.’’

‘’Urgh, so inconsiderate.’’ Aubree said, sipping into her coffee, ‘’It’s been a bit since we got out. I’m glad we did this.’’

‘’I have to admit I do have ulterior motives.’’

Aubree chuckled softly, ‘’Why does that feel like the typical story at the moment?’’

Judy felt guilty until Aubree made a waving motion with her hand to encourage her, ‘’Go ahead.’’

‘’What is your nephew like?’’

‘’Merriell?’’ she said confused, ‘’Why do you want to know about him?’’

‘’I’ve noticed him sneaking out of my son’s bedroom quite regularly. Mostly at night.’’’

Aubree sighed and started toying with the wooden stirrer in her cup.

‘’Well you know that my nephew is staying with us for a while.’’

 ‘’How long?’’ Judy asked.

Aubree sighed, looking defeated, ‘’I honestly don’t know. My sister is temperamental to say the least. Her husband was abusive, to her and Merriell.’’

‘’That’s awful.’’ Judy placed a comforting hand on Aubree’s arm. The other woman shifted away and Judy took the hint it wasn’t welcome. Aubree had always struggled to be affectionate with anyone but her son.

‘’Yes it was. I wasn’t able to help with the situation as much as I wanted to with them still living in New Orleans and me and Gene being here. I only found out after he’d left them. Although she had said things in the past that made me think...’’ she sighed and sat back, ‘’..maybe I should have believed her.’’

‘’You didn’t?’’ Judy exclaimed in shock and regretted it when Aubree clearly took offense to that.

‘’You didn’t grow up with my sister. She is a pathological liar. When she was fifteen she burnt herself with hair straighteners and blamed me. Every guy she’s ever been with has supposedly hit her, how was I supposed to know?’’

Her voice had risen enough to garner the attention of those nearby and she lowered it shamefully.

‘’I didn’t even think for one second that... If I had maybe things wouldn’t have got so bad between them. Merriell started having behavioural issues. My sister having behavioural issues herself only made it worse and he got into eve more trouble at school.’’

‘’How did he come to be with you?’’

‘’They had an argument. Over what, who knows? Knowing how she overreacts, it could have been over passing the salt. My mother found out and told me that she’d kicked him out of the house. He’d spent the night with her but she’s old and Merriell is more than she’d be capable of handling so I drove there and brought him back.’’

‘’Wow.’’ she mumbled, ‘’He’s certainly been through the wringer.’’

‘’I have to admit when I went to get him, I was expecting him to raise hell but the entire car ride he was just silent. He seemed so subdued. I haven’t heard of him getting into trouble since he got here. If it helps, I think your Eugene had a hand in that.’’

Judy frowned looked at her oddly, ‘’You knew about them?’’

‘’I had a feeling but I didn’t know for sure and I didn’t want to ask.'’

Beginning to feel frustrated she bluntly asked, ‘’Is your nephew the kind of kid my son should be fooling around with?’’

‘’I can’t say for sure Judy.’’ she told her with a certain sense of resignation, ‘’I think he struggles to express himself and what he wants. Being here has made things better for him but Marie, that’s my sister, has been texting me about a week after he arrived. Asking questions about how he’s doing. If I know her well enough, that means she’ll summon him back to her. This entire time he’s been talking about how she’ll call for him eventually.’’

Judy looked at her sympathetically.

‘’I was hoping he’d be a liar.’’

‘’Probably a good thing they never got serious.’’ she observed mindlessly.

Aubree looked at her sharply, ‘’My nephew might be going back to fucking New Orleans and all you can think of is how their stupid summer fling might affect your son?’’

As Aubree got up, Judy grasped her arm and pleaded, ‘’Aubree please! I'm sorry I didn’t mean that. I don’t want him to go back to his mother either.’’

Aubree stared at her before dropping back into her seat tiredly. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly and huffed. Judy didn’t say anything, simply sat there and smiled at her.

‘’I should hurry up before my coffee gets cold.’’ she joked.

After that Judy let Aubree rant some more about an insulting memo her boss sent around the office and about how much of an asshole he was instead of worrying about her nephew.

* * *

 

Feeling his presence had gone unaddressed too long, she invited him to come down and eat dinner with them. He looked hesitant to do so but she figured since they were dressed and doing homework together that maybe their relationship wasn’t purely just sex. Since that was the case, and Aubree said he probably wouldn’t be staying around too much longer, it didn’t seem harmful to invite him down.

Judy had seen the way Snafu had jumped from the dinner table and she figured it had to do with what Aubree had told her. Once she thought of what his own family dinners were like, she figured they weren’t anything as peaceful as what he was used to and was saddened by the idea.

As she washed the plates in the sink, she had managed to catch her son planting an unexpected kiss goodbye on Merriell and it had amused her to see him caught so off guard.

But then she had noticed the way his eyes had followed him as her son had rushed inside and it reminded her of the way her Tim would do the same when he dropped her off after a date.

Then he caught her staring and for a moment, he looked so vulnerable stood on the porch stairs looking through a screen door like someone who truly didn’t belong anywhere. Doesn’t belong in this house and doesn’t belong with his mother in New Orleans.

She nodded at him, hoping it conveyed a sense that he was welcome back here anytime.

He returned the gesture if somewhat stilted and confusedly. She hoped it meant something to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to include a little more of Snafu's past and family life (which will come up later and has a lot to do with the way he is now). I also like Judy and Aubree so I wanted more of them here too.
> 
> So yeah, Eugene wants to lose his virginity to Snafu which is a big step. Also Snafu's line, ''This is ain't my first time at the rodeo'' comes from the song ''Froot'' where Marina is basically saying that she's had a lot of flings but this is the first time she's letting herself fall in love, which I thought was fitting for Snafu here. (Fun fact: The title of this story came from Marina and the Diamond's song title of the same name which was a lot of inspiration for this fic).
> 
> Sorry about that, I am a major Diamond fangirl. Not gonna lie, it may get cliché but I think Eugene deserves a little tenderness for his first time.
> 
> So next chapter will be the camping trip and will be up in 2-3 days. I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go camping, Liebgott gets tipsy and Eugene finally loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just another update. I might upload the other one quicker because I'll be travelling soon/cramming in some last minute trips with my friends and family. 
> 
> So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

‘’You’re gonna need to pack warmer than this.’’ Sledge warned. 

Snafu snorted, pointing to the contents of his bag ‘’I been out at night in less than this.’’ 

Eugene rolled his eyes, ‘’Yeah in hotter than Saudi New Orleans maybe. But here that shit will have you shivering.’’

‘’It’s summer!’’ he grumbled.

‘’Just put an extra goddamn jacket in there.’’

‘’Won’t fit.’’ he added petulantly.

‘’Then I’ll put it in mine.’’ Sledge declared impatiently, snatching the offending item and folding it into his back pack. 

‘’By the way I got the stuff for, you know.’’ Snafu told him in an ushered voice, ‘’If you still wanna?’’

Sledge leaned in closer aware of the open door, ‘’Yes I am. I also did that thing you asked me to do.’’

‘’All clean?’’

‘’Yep all clean.’’ he confirmed, not wanting to go into the specifics.

Merriell brushed the back of Eugene's hand with his fingertips. ‘’We don’t, we don’t need to rush.’’

His breath was caught by the way those big green eyes were staring at him with a tenderness he didn’t think capable.

‘’Snafu...’’

‘’C’mon guys, we’re loading up the car!’’ Babe interrupted at the doorway, wearing a baseball cap and jean shorts.

The two looked back at each other before Eugene shrugged and slugged his backpack on before Snafu followed suit.

‘’You do realise you are going to be burnt to a crisp?’’ he reminded Babe, who shrugged off his concerns as they walked down the stairs. 

‘’I have sun block on.’’

‘’Oh. So you’ll be first degree burnt instead of second degree burnt?’’ he remarked amusedly.

‘’Hey you’re ginger too asshole, stop busting my ass.’’

‘’Nah that’s cuz’s job.’’ Snafu smirked as they walked out the door, finding an unimpressed Gene.

‘’Thanks for the invasive comments. They’re not appreciated.’’

Snafu rolled his eyes as he dumped his bag in front of the trunk and sat in the car. 

Sledge looked at Gene apologetically as he picked it up and placed it alongside his own. He returned an appreciative look and Babe slumped his on top with a startling thump.

‘’Don’t forget we have to stack Luz’s shit in there too.’’

‘’Oh right sorry!’’

Sledge had already made his way in the car when he heard the bag fall out the back as his brother had tried to rearrange them all. He laughed at the sound of Babe trying to help and Gene’s gentle insistence to get into the car and let him handle it.

* * *

 

‘’Alright ma! I fed the dog already.’’

‘’Feed him again.’’ Mama Luz shouted back over the loud barking of Frankenstein the Great Dane.

Luz rolled his eyes at the boys in the car and went back inside.

‘’Honestly that dog is so big I’m surprised they don’t just give it a whole turkey at Thanksgiving.’’ Babe chuckled.

Snafu snorted, ‘’As if he’d have a chance with Luz’s big mouth hanging around.’’

The boys laughed and Luz came running down the path.

‘’Let’s go Hoke!’’ Luz declared as he climbed into the back seat next to Sledge.

* * *

 

‘’Ah shit! You got here before us?’’ Luz whined as they got out of the car.

‘’Yup!’’ Bill answered, inbetween hammers on the final tent pole. He stood up from kneeling so long and audibly groaned as he stretched once again. ‘’A certain someone decided to wake all us up by picking us up early.’’

‘’Quit your whining, it was like fifteen minutes.’’ Liebgott sniped back from inside his tent.

‘’Thirty.’’

‘’Fifteen.’’

‘’Thirty!’’

‘’Fifteen!’' he insisted, actually poking his head out of the tent, ’’It was fifteen godamn minutes and we had to get here earlier so we could pick up David on the way.’’

As they made their way to the patch of field, Sledge quickly caught the tent Bill threw his way.

‘’Thanks.’’

‘’That one don’t got any pegs so just make sure there’s a lot of weight in the tent. I don’t want that thing blowing away.’’

‘’Noted. Where’s the drier grass?’’

Toye laughed, ‘’Jesus Sledge does he also have to tell you how to wipe your own ass?’’

Sledge rolled his eyes and set out staking for a dry space near the other tents. He kneeled down near Liebgott and Webster’s tent and patted the ground. A little damp. But looking around after the light rain from yesterday night this was the best he was going to get and soon pulled it out it’s bag.

* * *

 

Once they all got settled and everything was unpacked, all of them were rather hungry and sat eating their pre-prepared sandwiches on a bunch of tree logs a few metres from their site.

‘’Aw shit!’’

‘’What’s up with you now?’’ Muck sighed at Luz’s antics.

‘’My ma gave me ham on my sandwiches.’'

‘’So?’’

‘’I don’t like ham.’'

‘’What?’’ Babe chuckled, ‘’Since when?’’

‘’Since forever. Some kind of friend you are not knowing my sandwich preferences.’’

‘’Some kind of friend you are not telling me.’’ he countered.

‘’For christsake, just swap with someone!’’

‘’Will you swap with me?’’

Liebgott looked at him with the blankest face, as did everyone else, and said with the lowest register possible, ‘’Did you just seriously ask a Jew if they wanted your ham sandwich?’’

‘’Oh come on, Lieb! You suck dick if there’s a hell you’re already there.’’

He laughed at him, ‘’Hell or not I don’t want your damn ham sandwich.’’

‘’I’ll swap with you.’’ David offered, having been quiet but observant.

Luz looked at Joe smugly, ‘’Why thank you David. I would love to swap.’'

Liebgott merely rolled his eyes as they soon leaned over to each other from opposite logs to swap sandwiches. David bit into his, too hungry to wait, while Luz tilted the sandwich and looked at it’s contents in confusion.

‘’What the fuck is in this?’’

‘’Egg salad with chutney, avocado and pickles.’’

Luz looked at him like he’d been betrayed, eyes going back and forth between him and the sandwich.

Bill just scoffed, ‘’Just eat the damn thing will ya? You ate Tanya Bedding’s pussy, I don’t think you have the right to be picky.’’

‘’Bill!’’

‘’Tanya fucking Bedding?’’

‘’When did that happen?’’

‘’What the fuck, Bill? You said you wouldn’t say anything!’'

‘’I know and now you can eat your damn fucking sandwich to avoid talking about it.’’

Luz bit into it much angrier than necessary and silence was prevalent over people’s chewing and the sounds of nature.

That is until Toye snickered.

Luz stared at him unamused.

‘’I’m sorry it’s just... Tanya, really?’’

Luz shrugged, ‘’Sometimes a guy goes through a dry spell.’’

‘’Hey don’t knock ugly girls man.’’ Snafu contributed, his voice muffled by his chewing. ‘’They better’n anyone and they’re usually grateful for the attention. More likely to do anal too.’'

Toye and Luz looked like they were actually debating in their heads whether that was a good tactic.

Eugene looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly away from him.

Everyone else looked disgusted.

Bill coughed, ‘’Right.’’

‘’Also David, you said that sandwich had avocado in it.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’What actually is an avocado?’’ Babe asked with tilted head and squinted eyes.

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the day the boys hung around the lake. The sun really picked up in the afternoon and the heat would be unbeareable if it hadn’t been for the cannon balling and swimming all day.

Later when they’d started to get cold, they headed back to their campsite.

They’d begun a campfire for an authentic feel and gathered around it. They’d managed to fry some sausages over camp (kosher bought ones for Liebgott). They were mostly burnt around the edges but overall didn’t taste too bad.

Or they were too hungry to care.

Everyone was all too relieved when Muck revealed a bottle of Southern Comfort.

‘’Not that I don’t mind you fucks but holy shit things were getting boring without alcohol.’’ Liebgott admitted.

‘’That sounds borderline alcoholic talk.’’ Gene observed.

He laughed, ‘’I’ve had no internet or TV all day. Not even a freaking book. No wonder people from the dark ages were so fucked up.’’

‘’There were books in the middle ages.’’ David piped up, ‘’They just weren’t for the consumption of the average peasant who couldn’t afford them. Plus most were religious texts transcribed in Latin. They also weren’t really-’’

‘'-Enough of that talk, let’s bring on the liquor!’’ Luz cheered, clapping his hands.

‘’I’ll pass. That stuff’s a little strong for me.’’ Webster admitted.

‘’Me too.’’ Luz said, clutching his stomach. ‘’That sandwich has fucked up my stomach.’’

‘’Yeah ‘cause you’re not used to healthy foods.’’ Gene snorted.

‘’You’re not a doctor yet so don’t give me shit for what I eat. At least wait a decade.’’

‘’Might be too late by then.’’

Snafu chuckled, ‘’Jesus cuz try not be so depressing.’' 

‘’We could always do truth or dare.’’ Toye suggested.

Babe shook his head, ‘’Absolutely not. I ended up in a dress. Didn’t end well for anyone.’’

‘’I don’t know ‘bout that.’’ Snafu smirked, bumping shoulders with a sullen Sledge. ‘’Worked out pretty well for me.’’

Babe noticed the waver in Snafu’s smirk that turned it to a doting smile and for a moment he wondered if he saw a little something more in his eyes too.

‘’I don’t wanna drink tonight either.’’ Sledge admitted and Muck threw his hands up in defeat.

‘’I can’t believe I went to all this trouble to get us alcohol and none of you want to drink.’’

‘’Do I suddenly not exist?’’ Liebgott asked.

Muck pointed to him with a grin and passed it over. Liebgott took a sip straight from the bottle and gave a hoarse cough. He shook his head as David rubbed his back.

Joe passed it back and laughed in a strained voice.

‘’That’s strong! Holy fuck. Has a bit of a sweet aftertaste.’’

 

After Muck and Bill had their turns, they offered the bottle to Snafu.

He thought about it but he’d noticed how withdrawn Sledgehammer had become and for once in his life accepted that worsening things by getting drunk wasn’t the way to go.

‘’I’m good. Feeling a lil light headed, gonna go for a walk down the lake.’’

He got up and stretched his legs. He nodded his head towards Eugene to come with.

The redhead stared at him blankly for a moment before getting up and joining him anyway.

* * *

 

 

The lake had been beautiful during the day but it couldn’t compare to the way the moonlight was glimmering on the dark waves. They both sat at the edge of the deck, feet dangling over the edge.

They’d been silent for a while and Snafu wanted to wait for Sledge tell him what was wrong so he didn’t have to ask but it was obvious that wasn’t happening so he sighed.

Eugene almost looked annoyed with him and Merriell shrugged.

‘’Can’t help if I don’t know what you angry at me for.’’

‘’I’m not.’'

He scoffed, ‘’Don't pull that shit with me.’’

Snafu placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards him, ‘’Tell me.’’

Sledge nuzzled further into the thumb stroking underneath his eye and he took it as a good sign.

‘’I just... what you said earlier, about ugly girls being grateful for the attention?’’

Now he was confused.

‘’It’s been about that?’’

‘’Is that what I am to you?’’ Eugene asked in frustration, moving the hand away, ‘’An easy lay?’’

‘’What? No, not all! Why would you think that?’’

‘’I don’t know!’’ he yelled back, ‘’I’m not...’’

Eugene deflated and huffed a pitiful laugh, ‘’I’m never someone’s first choice, okay? I'm just... sick of it. Alright?’’

Snafu squirmed a little as he struggled to phrase himself.

‘’Look Sledge I, I’m not good at this.’’

Sledge smiled sadly, ‘’I know. You don’t do relationships.’’

‘’No. Well yeah but that’s not what I meant. Mainly because of this specifically. I didn’t grow up in a home where we all talked about our feelings and such. Even telling you this ain’t who I am. What I do.’’

He reached out to Eugene’s hand, feeling gratified when he squeezed back.

‘’Remember when I told you about my first smoke?’’

Sledge nodded, listening.

‘’I lost my virginity that same week.’’

Eugene looked at him with an alarming mixture of shock, concern and pity that Snafu had to ignore just to get the rest out.

‘’I lost it to a girl in my class. We weren’t romantic or none. After a year we didn’t even talk to each other in the corridors anymore. She moved and now I don’t know if she dead or alive.’’

He looked to him so seriously that it caught Eugene off guard to see Merriell compared to the wild caricature of Snafu. It was almost hard to separate them sometimes.

‘’I don’t want that for you. I know we ain’t all that romantic either.’’ he swallowed thickly, hating the acknowledgment, ‘’But you asked me to do that for ya and I meant it when I said I would. Because you...’’ he sighed, heart beating wildly. ‘’Because you er... you're kind of amazing Sledgehammer. And because you deserve it.’’

Eugene was stunned.

‘’I, I don’t know what to say.’’ he admitted.

Snafu smirked and pulled Sledge’s head to his shoulder.

‘’Do you like the way the sky looks tonight?’’

He felt him nod against his collarbone.

‘’All the stars, the moon, it’s just... perfect.’’

‘’If you like, we could get a blanket and sneak away here tonight?’’ he asked, his heart thudding against his chest.

Sledge leaned up and smiled, ‘’Yeah.’’

‘’You really feel ready?’’

‘’I feel ready to take on the world when I’m with you.’’

Merriell chuckled, ‘’Let’s just makes those plans for another day.’’

_I hope so._

* * *

 

 

They returned back to the group in noticeably better spirits. Babe raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his brother but Sledge merely shrugged his shoulders and gave an impish smile. He wanted to ask further before remembering his promise to stay out of Eugene’s love life.

They all watched amusedly as Liebgott turned uncharacteristically affectionate and soppy, writing slurred sonnets devoted the blueness of David’s eyes and the softness of his hands. Webster, who had turned red, had seemed surprised and embarrassed from the attention, supporting an inebriated Liebgott into their tent.

Gene had decided it was time for them to retreat too after Babe’s low mumbling had turned to soft snoring against his shoulder.

It was only an hour or so before the boys all started retreated into their own tents.

Sledge and Snafu retreated into their own tents to grab a blanket, a condom and a small size bottle of lube.

* * *

 

As they managed their way through the forest lit with beams of moonlights penetrating the tall oak trees surrounding them, Eugene reached out for Merriell’s hand as he led him down the path to the dock. 

Once they reached the wooden deck, Sledge unravelled the blanket onto it’s harsh surface. He got on his knees to spread the soft material out with his hands. Snafu sat across from him and for a moment they just stared at each other, even laughing a little at the awkward feeling.

Then Merriell placed a hand softly on the cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Eugene found it funny the way Merriell treated him as delicate as glass and decided to pull him on top of him. The blanket hadn’t softened the solidness of the deck but that was the last thing on his mind when he started to unbutton his lover’s shirt and push it over his shoulders, accidentally throwing it into the water.

Eugene looked over the side and started giggling at the shocked expression on Merriell’s face.

‘’That’s it. You’re gonna get it.’’

He started attacking his neck in kisses and Eugene couldn’t stop laughing as he tickled his sides and how ridiculous the whole situation seemed. He supposed it was out of nervousness.

He pushed him out of his neck and whispered, ‘’Undress me.’’

Snafu groaned at that and made quick work getting rid of Eugene’s shirt and trousers, leaving him bare under the stars like he’d imagined before. Throughout the years the face of the man above him had changed from childhood crushes to movie stars to Sid. Now he’s certain it couldn’t have ever been anyone but Merriell’s big green eyes staring back down at him in the dark. It was a little unnerving to be bare to someone for the first time but the way Snafu's eyes hungrily trailed over his skin made him feel empowered and wanted.

He took the initiative to unbuckle Merriell’s trousers after he had seemed frozen at the sight of him. He shuffled them off and Eugene wrapped his hand around his cock after sensing the impending _are you sure_ question.

Merriell gave him a soft, lingering kiss before reaching for the lube packet by his head. 

He stroked the inside of his thigh gently and Eugene let them fall open.

‘’It might feel weird at first. We can stop at anytime, just lemme know how you’re feeling.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ he said, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

He tried to relax as he felt the first finger inside him. It felt uncomfortable but not painful. 

As he took a shaky breath, he felt Snafu’s hand stroke up and down his thigh. He smiled at the gesture and reached closer for a kiss, wanting to let him feel all of it; how he was still afraid but still desperately wanted this. Still wanted him. Eugene imagined he was rather sloppy and pathetic but Merriell seemed to like the slow drag of his lips on his. 

The feeling of a finger started to feel less strange and nodded at him to add another one. Snafu added more slick to make the entrance of the second easier.

He wriggled a little as he adjusted, Merriell was patient and waited for him to adapt before he started move more determinedly.

‘’You good?’'

‘’Yeah. Feels strange.’'

‘'Wait a minute. It’ll feel glorious.’’

It didn’t take long before Snafu was proven right and Eugene clawed at his forearm when the feeling hit him.

‘’Oh my god.’’ he uttered breathlessly, in awe of how spectacular that spot being touched inside him felt.

Merriell smirked pridefully as he accommodated to add another, ‘’There it is Sledgehammer.’’ 

At Eugene’s insistence he began to move faster and more purposefully. He kept staring at the stars above their heads feeling almost like he was floating amongst them. The feeling of an infinite moment that would be forever in his mind.

The determined and sultry look Snafu was directing at him was a part of the night he would never forget.

‘’M-Merriell. I’m ready.’’ he gasped into his ear.

‘’Are you-’’

He shut him up with a kiss, hands framing his face. ‘’I want it to be you.’’

Merriell smiled, somewhat self consciously Eugene noticed, and sat back on his heels to rip the packet open and roll the condom onto his erection that felt harder than diamonds at this point.

He almost felt a little guilty for leaving him so wanting but then he felt the blunt entrance at his hole and all the air was sucked out of him.

Eugene wrapped his arms around his neck and played with his strands of his dark curls, looking for a calming distraction when he noticed his worried eyes.

‘’Give me a second before you move.’’

He had no idea how overwhelming this would feel. Giving deep breaths he tried to adapt to the stretching sensation. He nudged a little and the friction felt easier to deal with.

‘’Go slow.’’ he instructed.

Merriell did so, only giving shallow thrusts at first. This went on for a short while before the slight nudging of that special spot inside had him feeling needy again. Craving the same incredible sensation before. He hooked his ankles into the small of his back and drew into him closer. 

Snafu’s eyes grew wild and Sledge laughed breathlessly.

‘’Fuck me like you mean it.’’ he challenged hoarsely, trailing one hand to his sides and grabbing on impenitently.

Merriell increased the pace gradually, much to the dismay of the impatient Eugene who pushed down on every thrust. Soon the pace was likening to one he wanted and he gripped on tightly as he let himself drown in the pleasurable shocks that left him trembling and shaking.

‘’Oh my god.’’ he panted, ‘’Fuck.’’

‘’You feel amazing. Jesus Eugene.’’ 

The constant stimulation had him coming closer and closer to a climax unlike any he’d felt before. He didn’t know how much longer he could last when Snafu was working him over just right. Making him feel greedy for it.

His cock hadn’t been touched once but the tight space between gave a delicious, teasing friction that tipped him over the edge and his orgasm hit him like a bullet. It felt like he’d reached some kind of ascendance above everything, the feeling was just unlike any kind of sex he’d had before and it felt absolutely wonderful.

His own orgasm lead to his rim closing unbelievably tight around Merriell’s cock and it wasn’t long until Eugene could feel the warmness inside of him from the condom filling up.

Merriell laid his head on his chest and caught his breath, glad to hear Eugene’s heart going just as fast. 

They laid there for a while, just catching their breaths as Eugene gazed up at the sky and the twinkling of the skies in the summer night somehow seemed softer than before. 

He grimaced when Snafu pulled out, his post orgasm oversensitivity making it slightly unpleasant and the other boy shot him an apologetic grin and laid next to him.

‘’So... how was it?

Eugene chuckled, ’’Breathtaking. Might not be able to talk for a while.’’

‘’Boy that is a miracle.’’

He hit him half heartedly and Snafu merely cackled.

Eugene looked at him seriously and smiled.

‘’I’m glad it was you.’’

Snafu smiled back. ‘’I’m glad it was me too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to make this chapter too soppy because I feel like that ain't who these guys are but I still wanted to show some emotional development from how they were at the start of this story. So yeah this came out a lil softer than I wanted but Eugene deserves a loving first time so...
> 
> Again might have to upload quicker because soon I won't have laptop acess for a few days. I'll probs have posted a chapter before that, a chapter before I leave and then back to normal when I return so hopefully you won't notice the absence too much.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Bye :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Snafu and Sledge get closer, David and Liebgott face their own set of problems. Sid has to face a reality he doesn't want to, Snafu opens up a little more and a text threatens to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So like I said, I decided to upload a little earlier than normal (I think? Idek what speed I tend to knock them out since most are already pre-written). Anyway so here is this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

In the morning they had given each other shy smiles and sly glances as everyone packed up their tents.

‘’Head okay, Lieb?’’ Snafu teased, laughing happily when he got the middle finger in response.

He didn’t look too well. His face was a pasty colour and there were dark rings under his eyes like he hadn’t slept that well. David didn’t look too rested either. They were talking in low voices to each other.

Sledge elbowed Snafu and nodded towards the scene.

‘’Seems like we weren’t the only ones getting up to no good.’’ Snafu whispered in his ear.

Any response Sledge had was quickly cut off by Liebgott’s outburst.

‘’What the fuck do you want from me?!’’

David gaped at him and Joe stormed off angrily.

Just as he looked like he was about to go after him, Sledge put his palm up.

‘’Let me handle him.’'

David looked reluctant but agreed and awkwardly carried on folding the tent Liebgott discarded.

Eugene sighed and went after him.

* * *

 

He wasn’t too surprised to find Liebgott kicking at the stones near his feet as he rested against a big rock. 

Eventually he noticed Eugene beside him. 

He said nothing but moved up to allow him to rest next to him. They both looked out to the peaceful lake quietly. Sledge knew he would start talking as soon as he’d calmed down, he just needed to stay quiet until Liebgott had begun to overthink in the absence of conversation and-

‘’I told David I love him.’’

-and then he would burst out with it.

‘’What? Joe that, that’s huge. How’d you feel?’’

‘’Dumb as shit is how I feel.’' he sneered, ‘’I did it when I was drunk. I don’t even remember saying it, Webster had to tell me himself when I woke up.’’

He could tell he was embarrassed. Lieb wasn’t the most liberal with conversations about his feelings.

‘’Did you mean it?’' he asked, genuinely intrigued.

The discomfort was clear on Liebgott’s face and he shrugged, ‘’I don’t know. I know I feel... something. But love? I mean, we’ve only been together a couple of months. Can you even be in love at this point?’'

Eugene wasn’t sure how to answer him. Joe and David had been together as long as he and Snafu had started their little... thing and Sledge felt like he could tell Merriell almost anything. 

_Like I could have maybe really fallen this time._

But he didn’t feel like admitting that.

‘’I don’t think there are any checkpoints for these kinds of things. I think it’s just how you feel.’’

Liebgott groaned loudly, ‘’But I don’t know how I feel. Saying I love him doesn’t feel... wrong but it also doesn’t feel right just yet. I think I could be close.’' his voice quietened and he finally looked at Sledge, ‘’I think this could finally be something real for me.’’

Sledge placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

‘’Then tell him that.’’

Liebgott rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his touch.

‘'I can only tell you this stuff because I’ve known you for years. I don’t know where I’d even start trying to say this shit to him.’'

_Even telling you this_ _ain’t_ _who I am. What I do._

He wanted to laugh at the similarities but instead he told him the truth.

‘’If you can’t be honest about your feelings, be prepared to lose him. Because that’s what a relationship is.’’

He felt guilty at the crushed look that fell upon Liebgott’s face. But he knew he needed it to hear it. Maybe if someone had done the same for him, he could have seen the warning signs when he was with Sid and maybe it wouldn’t have hurt as much.

‘’Fuck.’’ he sighed heavily.

Knowing there wasn’t much else to say that was needed. He patted him on the back.

‘’I know you can do it buddy.’’

* * *

 

The car journey was back didn’t take long. Although the constant looks his brother was shooting between him and Snafu throughout made him wonder if the words _no longer a virgin_ was stamped on his forehead. As the others spoke of the upcoming bonfire, he rested his head on Merriell’s shoulder and shut his eyes. He thought he imagined a phantom touch on his cheek as he drifted into a small nap.

* * *

 

Sidney had tried not to think about it.

He understood why but it had hurt to accept that the guys he had considered his friends his entire life had shut him out on something that had been their tradition.

_‘’Ah c’mon Sid don’t be such a wuss.’’_ _Liebgott_ _teased._

_‘’Well it’s not your tent with a snake in it, it’s mine!’’ Sidney_ _shireked_ _, ‘’How the fuck are we meant to get it out?’’_

_‘’_ _Woah_ _, what’s this we business?’’_

_He looked at Babe and the others in shock._

_‘’Fella’s... don’t do this to me.’’_

_Bill shook his head, ‘’Of course we_ _ain’t_ _. Now pass me that fucking stick, Luz you open the flaps.’’_

_Luz sniggered and_ _Toye_ _hit him around the back of the head, ‘’Just do it.’’_

_‘’Fine.’’ he sighed._

_‘’Good. Step back guys. This thing’s_ _gonna_ _be pissed.’’_

He had so many good memories of those camping trips. That time when they were twelve and Luz and Babe had fallen in the river. Or when he and Liebgott had conspired together to draw a penis on Bill’s back in sun lotion, then ran away from him together shrieking in laughter after an entire morning of everyone giggling whenever Bill turned around.

In less than a year between this trip and the last so much had between him and Sledge. And now some stranger had taken in his place. 

It was maddening most of all because he knew it was his own damn fault. At first he had Mary and she had been distracting enough that it hadn’t hit him how much he’d actually lost. He’d lost all of his friends and the person closest to him all in one move.

He loves Mary. She’s amazing and understands him so well. She makes him feel a little less empty and self loathing. 

But there was still a role in his life she couldn’t fill and that was the role of Eugene. A role that went beyond a friend but a confidant. Someone who knew him better than anyone else.

A day after they had returned, he’d called to the house and asked Sledge to an old fashioned ice cream place in town that had stacked sundaes and ridiculously sized milkshakes. They’d been here a few times before but this was the first time they’d returned to it in a while.

Now here he was poking his spoon around his melting half-eaten sundae, regretting ordering something so sickly. 

Eugene merely laughed at him, ‘’You never did have the stomach for sweet stuff.’’

‘’Enjoy it while it lasts, right?’’

This sentence seemed to resonate with Sledge for some reason and his laughter died down pathetically, a vaguely uncomfortable look on his face.

‘’Yeah.’’ he said roughly, ‘’That’s true enough.’’

He wasn’t sure what had been the cause of it but decided a topic change might be best, ‘’How was the camping trip?’’

Sledge got an oddly wistful look on his face and soon a full grin appeared.

‘’It was good. Really good.’’

Sid could admit to himself that it threw him off guard. He knew what that grin meant. He knew what _really good_ meant and his heart stopped as he processed that.

Eugene soon developed a caught-in-the-headlights look and he squirmed a little uncomfortably as Sid focused on the melted chocolate he had previously lost his appetite for.

Sid coughed awkwardly and kept digging, ‘’That’s good to hear.’’

‘’I slept with Snafu.’’ he admitted suddenly.

Sid's spoon clinked loudly against the bowl as it slipped from his hand and he quickly used his napkin to clean the splatter off the table, Eugene looked increasingly agitated.

‘’I let him fuck me on the deck by the lake,'' he said in a tone of voice that otherwise may have sounded like taunting if it weren't for the emotionless delivery, ''The place we used to play as kids. Out in the open where anyone could find us.’’

‘’Why are you telling me this Eugene?’’ Sid asked, loudly enough that people around them were staring.

‘’Why won’t you ever talk about it?’’ Eugene exploded, slamming his hand down on the table.

Sid was stunned to silence by the outburst. As was everyone else in the restaurant. Eugene’s face became heated as he noticed all the attention but he stayed still. Waiting for something, _anything_ , from Sid.

But all he could do was stare at him and damn if that didn’t feel like history repeating itself.

Eugene scoffed and got up. He opened his wallet and threw twenty dollars on the table. The door slammed loudly as he banged it behind him.

* * *

 

**Are you going to Liebgott's bonfire next weekend?**

From: Tiffany

To: Sid

RECEVIED: 17:43

* * *

 

Since they’d finally had sex, Eugene had become insatiable for it. Every chance they could get alone, they took. Repeatedly and energetically.

Not that Snafu was complaining but a man needed a recovery period. He told Eugene this as he struggled to catch his breath.

Eugene laughed, embarrassed into his bare shoulder, ‘'Sorry. I guess I’ve turned into a little bit of a cockwhore.’’

Merriell  smirked, ‘’Nuttin’ wrong with that. We wouldn’t have been created with prostates if we weren’t meant to enjoy them.’'

‘’Tell that to Westboro Baptists.’’ he sniggered.

‘’Fuck that, I come across one of those assholes I’ll show ‘em just how hard a fag can knock them on they asses.’’

Sledge was a little alarmed by how quickly the remark had gotten the other boy angry and he rubbed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

‘’We’re just talking Merriell .’’

Snafu looked at him still not completely calm.

‘’Yeah well, wouldn’t be the first time I knocked words like that the fuck outta some blabbermouth.’’

‘’Is, is it that bad in New Orleans?’’

Snafu sighed, ‘’It is where I live. Full of gangbangers and cokeheads. Some folk would rather have their babies go to jail than suck a dick.’’

By now Eugene had realised that all of Merriell’s rough edges acted as his armour in an environment that would eat him alive. What seemed excessively defensive to Eugene was wise caution to Snafu growing up in a rough area of New Orleans.

‘’Including your mom?’’ Eugene asked gently.

Merriell went silent and Sledge was deathly afraid he’d said the wrong thing as he stiffened beneath him.

‘’I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that. We don’t have to-’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Yeah’’ he repeated quietly, looking anywhere except Eugene’s face, ‘’I’m bi but back home I just kind of choose to be straight. Guys at school know if we throw hands, I can back myself but if they knew I liked guys...’' he goes a little paler than before, ‘’Then we ain’t talking hands anymore, we talking knives.’’

Eugene’s eyes widened and his heart caught in his throat. Merriell still didn’t look at him and carried on.

‘’Mama and me don’t get on much anyway. To her it’s just another mark against me.’’

‘’I had no idea things were that bad.’’

‘’Of course you don’t.’’ Snafu snorted, ‘'This is a nice neighbourhood with good people in it. But New Orleans man... it’s a whole ‘nother universe from here.'’

Eugene stayed silent. Unsure how to proceed in a delicate situation. So he decided to stay neutrally honest.

‘’I’m glad you’re here.’’ he whispered into the space of Merriell’s neck.

He gave a faint smile, unlike the trademark flirtatious smirks which looked more vulnerable than Eugene would think a guy like Snafu would allow.

‘’Me too.’’ he confessed, sounding weary. 

* * *

 

**I need you back home**

From: Mama

To: Snafu

RECEVIED: 2:43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! Snafu's mother wants him back home but will he go?
> 
> So this chapter is a bit of a mixture of everything: A lil bit of Sid, some Liebgott/Webster troubles, Snafu's background and how it formed his character. Again sorry to give New Orleans a bad rep but for the purposes of this story it'll mainly be a focus on the bad stuff. Also sorry if it seemed uneventful but I kinda wanted to set things up for the next chapter where things will get a little more interesting at the bonfire.
> 
> The next chapter should be uploaded in about 2-3 days, I'll be hurrying to get them out since I'm busy on the 7th, travelling on the 8th and returning on the 11th... only to be bust on the 12th and 15th so...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to say thank you for the views, comments, kudos etc... it's all very nice to know that people like my work (which should be completed soon)
> 
> Bye :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the bonfire and things get heated for everyone. Snafu discovers from Aubree his mother has been in contact a lot longer than he thought. Liebgott still hasn't sorted things out with David and tensions between Sid and Eugene reach their boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New update. This is kind of a critical moment in the Sid and Eugene trajectory and the air is going to finally be cleared and our boy Eugene is gonna have his say. Things get a lil intense and dramatic so I live.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘’What time can we expect the merry men?’’ Janice Liebgott asked tonelessly as she stubbed out her cigarette in the clay ashtray Joe had made her as a kid. It was still in it’s faithful place on the coffee table and Liebgott gave a faint smile.

He shrugged, ‘’I don’t know ma. Babe and Gene will show up like twenty minutes early, the others who the fuck knows.’'

‘’Language.’’ she scolded.

Joe rolled his eyes and smiled, ‘’Sorry ma.’’

She tugged on his cheek like a child and he tried to bat her off.

‘’Ma c’mon, I’m not a kid.’’

‘’That smile could freshen curdled milk.’’, she let go still smiling. ‘’That poor David never had a chance.’’

He shrugged looking embarrassed.

‘’You two sort out your shit yet?’’

‘’Language.’’ he mocked and she gave a him slight slap on the arm. 

He looked down at his feet, ‘’I don’t know. I’ve texted him but he isn’t exactly responding to me right now, so probably not.’’

‘’Well...’’ she began softly, ‘’At least you can enjoy tonight. All your friends, fireworks, bonfire. Sounds like a good night.’’

‘’Getting black out drunk sounds like a better night.’’

‘'I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.’’ she frowned, going over to pick up the box of fireworks before Liebgott took it from her and she rolled her eyes.

‘’I can carry a box Joe. I carried three boys for nine months.’’

‘'Hopefully longer than three months a piece.’’ he grunted as he inched his hand down to open the back door.

‘’With your brains I sometimes wonder.’’

* * *

 

‘’What time does the bonfire start?’’

Gene looked at him oddly, ’’About eight or nine. I thought you’d be going with Sledge?’’

Snafu laughed but it had a bitter undertone that had Gene feeling concerned.

‘’We ain’t Siamese twins Gene, I don’t always have to be around him y’know.’’

‘’I know, I just-’’

‘’-You just what?’’ he challenged.

Gene huffed and walked out. 

 _Just like everyone else_ , he thought amusedly as he watched Gene storm away.

He wasn’t much in the mood to sit around in a circle gathered around a fire like a bunch of cavemen. He wasn’t much in the mood to stay still at all lately, constantly on the edge of jittery and impatient.

It wasn’t so much waiting. It was waiting without certainty what for.

He thought he’d bide his time. Stay with his do-gooder cousin for a while, catch up and enjoy his company. They were two different people but he still liked Gene’s calm and quiet demeanour. Sometimes he wished he knew how to shut his mouth the way Gene did.

That was the plan.

Then Eugene fucking Sledge came along and suddenly there was a distraction. A bit of fun with a cute little redhead he’d leave with a smile and a scalding hot memory he’d replay of the nameless stranger.

But then she made him wait a little longer. That was fine. She’d gone longer without talking to him before, he could relax some more.

When he was alone, he’d search for that first ‘M’ of mama in newly sent messages and swallow down a thick bile that came when he realised he’d have to wait a little longer.

Now he was almighty pissed on first testament proportions that she decided _now_ to throw him that bone he’d been biding his time for.

**_I need you back home_ **

_Need._

It was always on her terms. It was always what she wanted or needed. It was always when she’d decided he was worthy of being forgiven.

She want to send him out of the house like a dog that pissed on the carpet that’s fine but why did she have to wait so long? Why couldn’t she have summoned him before the cute little red-head became Sledgehammer?

He almost wanted to tell himself not to be so stupid to think that once, just once, he could have something and not have to see it snatched away from him.

Of course it was stupid of him. It was his own fault for not being careful. He should have just kept it at sex. He didn’t even want to hear about Eugene’s damn personal issues he had plenty of his own to deal with.

He was distracted from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Have you packed your things yet?**

From: Mama

To: Snafu

RECEVIED: 17:31

He threw the damn phone at the wall, not surprised and not caring when the screen shattered. It had left a dent in the paint with how hard he’d throw it but his mind was already focused on targeting the vodka schnapps he knew his aunt Aubree keeps hidden somewhere in the house. He didn’t like it much but it was alcohol and he needed any he could get his hands on.

* * *

 

Eugene had offered to drive the car this time, to help alleviate the designated role often placed on his brother’s boyfriend since he was one of the few of their group who had their own car and the only one who didn’t drink.

Babe was sat in the passenger seat beside him, looking down at his text messages impatiently.

‘’Are Gene and Merriell coming out?’’

‘’Meri-who?’’ he questioned.

Eugene sighed but corrected himself, ‘’Snafu. Any word on either of them?’’

‘’Well, Gene says he’s trying to sort something out but he isn’t saying what. Here look.’’

**Will be out soon**

**Just trying to sort out a situation**

From: Gene

To: Babe

RECEVIED: 18:56

‘’Situation? What is that supposed to mean?’’

Before Babe could make a response to that, Gene came walking towards the car with a stormy look on his face that had even his boyfriend a little worried about.

‘’Are you okay?’’

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, ’’Just drive.’’

‘’Are we not waiting for Snaf?’’

‘’He isn’t coming. He’s fucking wasted.’’

‘’Oh.’' Eugene replied, turning the key in the ignition and hoping he didn’t sound too pathetic.

* * *

 

Liebgott stood near the window, occasionally opening the curtain enough to see a visible slit of the road outside.

His distracted state allowed him to be surprised when Guarnere came into to the living room carrying his little brother Matty on his back, the two of them laughing

‘'Alright you little terror, now get off my back. You ain’t as light as when you were little.’'

Matty groans but ultimately does and Guarnere finally notices their missing host.

‘’Lieb, whatcha doing in here? Everybody’s outside.’’

‘’That’s not true. I mean Gene and Babe and Sledge and Snafu and....’’ he paused and Bill understood, ‘’...they ain’t here yet.’'

‘’He’s waiting on his boyfriend!’’ his little brother mocked in a smug tone, garnering the grumpy glare of Liebgott.

‘’Yeah and if you don’t scarper now, I’ll tell ma how you managed to undo the parental controls on your iPad.’’

Promptly embarrassed Matty ran quietly left the room with scarlet tinged cheeks.

‘’Harsh.’’ 

Lieb rolled his eyes and presumed his earlier position. Bill realised he would have to say something.

‘’Joe I ain’t as dumb as you think I am.’’

‘’Don’t worry, you always manage to surprise me. I mistakenly think you’re a lot smarter than you are.’’ he joked, the smile not reaching his eyes.

‘’I know you’re looking for him.’’

Liebgott stayed silent.

‘’If he’s coming, he’s coming. And if he ain’t, he ain’t. Don’t do no good to be stood in here and not enjoy a good time.’’

Joe groaned in frustration, ’'You don’t get it! It isn’t a case of if he ain’t, he ain’t. It’s a case of...’’ he sighed, looking defeated. ‘'... he's important to me. I don’t wanna lose him.’’

Guarnere placed his hand comfortingly on Lieb’s shoulder just as a car came in the drive.

‘’That him?’’

Lieb chuckled, ‘’You really think Web’s parents would allow him to drive around in a beat up piece of shit car like that?’’

‘’If it builds character...’’

‘’Shut up Bill.’’ he laughed, as he went to the door to greet the boys, ‘’Since when did your asses show up late?’’

He and Bill were both taken aback when Gene entered and gave them a tight smile, not looking much like he wants to be here.

‘’You okay Gene?’’ Lieb asked.

‘’Just my cousin being a dick but what’s new.’’

They looked between the three boys.

‘’So I’m guessing that’s why Snafu ain’t here.’’

‘’Correct.’’

Joe raised an eyebrow at Sledge who looked just as daunted as he was by the situation.

Before any other questions could be raised, Janice heard the sounds of her son’s friends entering the house whilst she was making drinks in the kitchen and decided to greet them in.  She welcomed them warmly into the backyard and asked them what drink they would like. As she went to fetch them, they all took their spot gathered around the bonfire as they hoped the night would get better.

* * *

 

Snafu shook his head, he felt lightheaded and a little woozy. 

He’d found the vodka schnapps he was looking for and had wasted no time in drinking it. He’d nearly gotten through all of it.

After being so furious while he was looking for it, he was surprised drinking didn’t just make him angrier. It always did to his dad. He supposed that the idea of alcohol should have disgusted him after having two addicts for parents but he understood it. They drank to forget and so did he.

 _The cycle continues,_ he thought viciously.

Instead of anger he was stuck in a pitiful, saddened state where he hated everyone and everything. Including himself.

He shouldn’t have drank his aunt’s supply. It made him feel like shit and she probably wouldn’t be too happy with him either but he felt entitled to a screw up. This is the longest he’s ever gone without getting into trouble at school or into a fight. Last time he even drank was at the party. 

At the party where he first kissed Sledge. Beyond that, he hasn’t touched a drop since he got here.

He took another gulp and hoped the burn would distract him.

* * *

 

Eugene was happy to greet Tiffany as she entered the Liebgott household, barely grabbing her in time when she threw herself around him.

‘’Tiff!’’ he squeaked out as she hugged him tightly. She merely giggled at his discomfort.

He wasn’t as happy once he looked over her shoulder and saw who was behind her.

‘’Oh.’’ he let go of her, ‘’Hey Sid.’’

‘’Hey.’’ he returned awkwardly.

She looked between them, ‘’Did something happen?’’

‘’No.’’ Eugene answered. ‘’Absolutely nothing happened.’’

_Like I should have expected._

His vague response only made her look confused at Sid. When she turned to Sledge, she found he’d already walked off.

‘’Sid what the fuck?’’

‘’I don’t know what’s up with him?’’

She placed her hand on her hip.

‘’I really don’t.’’

She shook her head and left him alone in the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do he followed her to the bonfire outside.

* * *

 

The sound of aunt Aubree coming through the front door startled him but he still made no effort to conceal the nearly empty bottle in his hand. What was the point? Even in his sorry fucking state he knew there was no hiding it.

He looked up at her as she opened the door, her face contorted in a way that he couldn’t tell if it was contempt, pity or frustration.

‘’Oh Merriell. What have you done?’’

‘’Mama finally contacted me.’’ was his only explanation. She didn’t look as shocked as he thought she would but he assumed she knew about her flightful nature just as well as he did.

‘’She wanting me back to New Orleans.’’

‘’When was this?’’ his aunt asked calmly.

He smiled bitterly, ‘’Not goddamn soon enough.’’

‘’Merriell.’’

‘’Alright, alright.’’ he slurred, ‘’Yesterday. She texted me yesterday.’’

‘’Shit!’’ she exclaimed, ‘’I was hoping she wouldn’t...’’ but she trailed off with an odd expression, looking rather meek and it clicked in Snafu’s mind what it was. 

Guilt.

‘’Did you know something about mama?’' he asked, sliding up against the wall to stand.

‘’Merriell.’’

‘’Don’t lie to me!’’ he yelled, his anger only punctuated by the bottle in his hand smashing on the floor inbetween them, his drunk mind too far gone to recognise his grip had been loosening.

She gasped and jumped backwards but Snafu only stared her down.

‘’Don’t lie to me.’’ he pleaded, ‘’Please. Not you Aunt Aubree.’'

Aubree took a deep breath and braced for the impact of her words.

‘’Your mama has been texting me on and off.’’

‘’How long?’'

When she took too long to answer, ‘’How long?’’ he repeated more desperately.

‘’A week after you got here.’’

He looked stunned. He stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth agape.

‘’A week?’’ He laughed dryly, ‘’A fucking week.’’

‘’She never told me she wanted you back. She just asked me how you were doing.’'

This time Snafu gave a loud, almost deranged laugh.

‘’And...’’ he said inbetween giggles, ‘’... let me guess. She still found some way to make it about her.’'

Aubree looked away guiltily and he couldn’t take it anymore, his chest getting tighter and the walls feeling like they were inching closer.

‘’Please leave me alone.’'

‘’Merriell.’'

‘’I really don’t wanna be around you right now.’’ he warned, his voice fraying.

‘’I’m not leaving you alone, you’re not in the right headspace.’’

‘’Then I’m leaving.’’

As she went to touch him, he pushed her back.

‘’Don’t follow me!’’

He blocked out the sound of his aunt’s begging as he ran from the house to get away from her. He ran down the concrete pavement barefoot. His adrenaline was so high and his chest felt so tight he barely noticed the swelling pain on his knuckles.

* * *

 

Sid had been sitting on the log next to Sledge, who kept his hands in his pockets as he stared blankly at the flames ahead. Sledge had joined in the bits of conversation from the others but had mostly remained quiet, especially to Sid. Tiffany had been throwing them concerned looks but was distracted by her conversation with Babe and Muck.

They’d been silent for a while as everyone else around them were too busy laughing and joking to notice the obvious tension between them barring an absent Liebgott who no one had seen for over an hour.

Feeling safe knowing no one would notice, Sid spoke his mind.

‘’Sledge... what the hell was that the other day?’’

He shrugged petulantly and Sid was starting to get really annoyed. Eugene could be so stubborn sometimes.

‘’Look if this is about me not talking about you and Snafu or whatever then I’m sorry, okay?’’

Eugene finally looked at him completely shocked.

‘’You really think that’s what this is about, don’t you?’’ he asked, the slow astonishment in his voice surprising Sid.

‘’Well you were telling me about... you and him and you flipped out when I didn’t say anything.’’ 

Eugene scoffed and shook his head.

‘’It shouldn’t have been him.’’ Sid said suddenly.

Eugene looked at him confused, not getting what he was talking about.

‘’What?’’

‘’It shouldn’t have been him.’’ he repeated more firmly, ‘’It should have been me.’’

Eugene felt frozen at the admission. He felt so many emotions, anger, sadness, frustration, hit him all at once that he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Sid stared at him like he was waiting for Sledge to say something to that but how could he? 

‘’Eugene?’'

Sledge had to walk away because he didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t. He stormed away from him, running through the house and ripping open the front door as he left.

Feeling lightheaded, he came closer to his car and rested his head against the cool window, hoping the solid surface would centre him.

 _God my hands are shaking,_ he tried to get himself grounded but it was getting difficult.

‘’Eugene.’’ Sid called out, having followed him outside.

He turned to face him and even Sid looked a little afraid.

‘’You are unbelievable.’’ Eugene shuddered, his outrage overwhelming him, ‘'What the hell is wrong with you?!’’

‘’Shit, fuck!’’ Sid exclaimed, ‘’I didn’t want-’’

‘’Why the fuck would you say that?!’’ Eugene screamed at him, his voice strained from the furious toll.

‘’I don’t know!’’ he said desperately, ‘’I just... I don’t like seeing you with him.’'

‘’Sid don’t.’’ Eugene pleaded tiredly.

‘’It should have been me! He’s no one. He’s just some guy you’ll forget about in a month's time. It should have been me and you like it always has been!’’

‘'It almost was you!’’ he shouted, ‘’You’re the only one who stopped that from happening.’’

He noticed how close to tears Sidney was, how broken he looked now when it was his actions that had led them to this situation in the first place.

‘’I sometimes think I’m still in love with you.’’ Sid admitted wearily.

He couldn’t accept that. This entire time the one burning comfort Sledge had was that none of it had been real. Believing Sid had never cared was easier to believe than that he didn’t care enough to fight for him.

Eugene swallowed thickly, ’'You never loved me and you don’t love me now.’’

‘'I did Eugene.’’ Sid swore, ‘’I really did.’’

Sledge shook his head, ‘’No one in love would do what you did.’'

‘’I was scared!’’ he sobbed, ‘’I’m not like you Sledge, I couldn’t just say fuck the world and be that open. Then Mary came along and...’’

‘’Don’t blame this on her.’’ Sledge warned, ‘’You’re the one who chose to ditch me like I was nothing.’’

Sid paced closer to him, looking at his wits end, ‘’And I’ve regretted it ever since trying to find a way back to you!’’

He stepped closer once again until they were nose to nose.

‘’I thought I wanted you back as my friend but it’s not enough. I miss you.’’

Sid stared down at his lips and he knew he couldn’t let himself fall for that again.

Eugene pushed him away harshly, his stomach twisting at the hurt look and teary eyes he received but he remained proud in his stance.

‘’You have no idea what you put me through. I’m just only now over it, you broke me!’’

‘’Over it or over me?’’ Sid sniffed.

‘’Both.’’

Sid crumbled and the tears came harder this time, ‘’We finally did it. We talked about it. Do you feel any better now?!’’

Sledge finally accepted what he’d known, deep down, was what needed to be done. ‘’I don’t think we can be friends anymore.’’

‘’What good did it do?’' he sniffed.

‘'What good was it to have a friendship constantly avoiding the past?’’

Sid had no answer for him because they both knew he was right.

He took his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

‘’Goodbye Sid.’' Eugene smiled sadly.

He got into the car and drove away, watching Sid’s figure fade in his side mirror.

Eugene let himself cry as he watched, because he knew it would be the last time he ever shed a tear over Sidney Phillips.

* * *

 

When Eugene pulled into the driveway of the house, he sat in the car for a moment.

Images of an entire childhood with Sid flashed behind his eyes. All the hours they spent together, all the good memories, all the nights they’d spent as young boys too energetic to go to sleep giggling in the dark. Those first kisses and intimate moments that changed everything.

All of it meant nothing anymore and that was a difficult pill to swallow.

He found he needed another minute before he went inside.

* * *

 

 

‘’Should we go see what just happened?’' Tiffany asked and Babe seemed just as clueless as her in what to do. 

Eugene had stormed out with Sid following him soon after and now they were left wondering what was happening.

‘’I don’t know. It seemed tense. Maybe we should wait a minute.’’

‘’Well that’s a minute too long.’’

She went to get up when Babe held onto her arm, ‘’They might still be talking.’’

‘’Things are too quiet, I don’t like it.’’

She tugged her arm away and went to look for her brother. Babe sighed and followed her.

‘’Sid!’’ she shouted, looking around the kitchen.

She went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted for him again.

‘’Maybe they went outside?’’ Babe suggested, pointing to the door still slightly ajar.

Tiffany smirked at him. ‘’Let’s hope so or this is where things take a Friday the 13th twist.’’

The joke fell flat when they walked outside and saw Sid with his knees curled to his chest against the brick wall, his head bowed low and muffling hiccupping sobs into his jumper sleeves.

Tiffany crouched to his side instantly checking for scratches or injury.

‘’Oh my god Sidney, are you okay?’’

She held his face in her hands and gently tilted up his face, shocked to see the red, tear stained eyes and broken expression. Babe stood watching from afar, having a slow creeping inkling that he knew what this was about.

‘’Sid. Sid, what’s wrong?’’

Eventually he reduced his cries and gave himself a self-loathing laugh, ’’I fucked it up Tiff. I’ve fucked things up so badly.’’

Sidney’s voice was shaking and every movement of his body was a tremble. She wiped away a tear from his eyes and he pushed her hands away from him, standing up but still needing support against the wall.

He looked at her desperately, ‘’I don’t know how to fix things! I don’t know how to make things the way they were and I don’t know how to get him to take me back.’’

‘’Fuck Sid!’’ Babe exclaimed wearily, ‘’I thought you were over this. You were the one wanting to be his friend!’’

‘’I thought that was what I wanted too!’’

‘’Then you should have decided what you wanted a hell of a lot earlier and save everyone a lot of fucking heartache!’’

‘’Babe, maybe not fucking now!’’ Tiffany snapped back.

She turned to her brother.

‘’Do you want to go home?’’ She asked softly.

He nodded and Tiffany looked apologetically at Babe, ’'Tell Lieb thanks.’’

‘’Sure.’’ he promised tonelessly as he watched them leave.

‘’Shit.’’ Babe murmured to himself.

* * *

 

Sledge was grateful that his mother was on the night shift and that his grandpa was long since in bed. He trailed up the stairs to his room feeling exhausted and drained wanting nothing more than to collapse into his bed.

At that moment his phone rang. It was from Gene.

_Oh_ _fuck I was supposed to be their ride._

He picked it up as he went up the steps, ‘’Hey look Gene I’m really sorry about taking off I-’’

‘’- Is Snafu with you?’’ Gene interrupted, sounding worried.

‘’What? No. Why?’’

‘’He ran off from my aunt’s drunk as sin and crying. I figure,’’ he sighed, ‘'… if he’s gonna run off anywhere it would be to you.’’

As he opened his bedroom door, the crack of light from the hallway spilled into his room to reveal the shape of Snafu in his bed. 

‘’Sledge?’’ came Gene’s concerned voice through the phone.

‘’He’s in my bed.’' he reassured, ‘’I have no idea how he got in here but he’s here with me. He’s safe.’’

‘’Oh thank christ!’' 

Sledge smiled at the relief in his voice which told him he wasn’t going to raise hell with Snafu for running off. 

_At least not right now._

‘’Sledge?’’

‘’Yeah?

‘’About tonight.... Babe kind of filled me in. Are you okay?’’

Eugene came closer to the bed and shut the door behind him. The other boy’s soft breathing and relaxed face told him he was sleeping.  He smiled and sighed.

‘’Yeah I’m okay. In fact... I think I’m a lot better than I have been for a long time.’’ he scratched his head and gave a little laugh, ’’I’m sorry I ditched you at Lieb’s without a lift back.’’

‘’That’s okay.’’ Sledge was relieved that Gene sounded amused by it more than anything.

He yawned, ‘’Need me to drive you back?’’

‘’Nah. Don’t want you driving when you’re that tired. We’ll make our own way back or bunk here for the night. And Eugene?’’

‘’Yes?’’

Gene paused before fondly saying, ‘’Take care of that dumbass for me will ya?’’

Sledge chuckled back, ‘’Will do.’’

He ended the call and put his phone on the side table.

Eugene’s alarm peaked when he noticed the soles of his feet which were bare and dirty with gravel and mud. He kneeled closely, tenderly stroking Meriell’s cheek to wake him and received a sleepy smile, eyes still stubbornly shut.

‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’Sleeping.’’ was the short tired answer.

‘’Snafu...’’ he broached carefully.

‘’Just get in the bed.’'

The fading peaceful look on his face and his own sleepiness prioritised his concerns to the morning and he took off his shoes. Snafu must have heard the shuffling of clothes and moved up the bed to make space.

Eugene settled in behind him, resting his head in the crook his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. The warmth and comfort soon had him drifting off to sleep, worries not relevant until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sid got his ass called the fuck out. I hope y'all enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it because Eugene has bit his tongue for long enough. 
> 
> Also Snafu is just really sangry here, (sad and angry) and I just want to give him a hug but Sledge did it anyways so we good lol. Just some insight into what Snafu's mindset and goals were when he initially arrived compared to now and his bleak outlook on his luck.
> 
> So yeah... that was that. In terms of uploading, I believe I have about another one or two chapters left so I may just upload them both tomorrow at the same time since I'll be travelling on the 8th. No use in making you guys wait until the 11th just to get the final chapter but I also might have to leave it that long because I'd rather do it well than rush it out. Either way, I will post at least another chapter tomorrow so hopefully that will bide you over if I don't have time to write the ending before I go.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu and Sledge have a lazy morning, Tiffany wants an explanation, Gene is unimpressed with his actions and another text message gives them a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Like I said, I am posting this chapter. It's a little shorter than normal but it's nearly 2k so I wouldn't consider it miniscule. I'm sorry to say I haven't written the final chapter yet and won't be able to until the 11th/12th so I hope this will suffice in the meantime.

As he stirred awake, Snafu's eyes slowly blinked open as he tried to adjust to the unexpected light coming from the window in front of him.

He winced at his sore head. It wasn’t too bad but it would an irritant throughout the day. His throat was really dry. Eugene’s arm was still loosely wrapped around his waist and Snafu gently tried to pry it off without waking him. When Sledge woke anyway, he was much less careful in searching for his phone to check the time. That is until he groaned and remembered that he ran out of the house without his shoes on, nevermind anything else.

He turned to face Eugene. Both of them laid on their sides close enough to feel their breaths mingle in the space between them.

‘’Hey.’' 

‘’How are you feeling?’’

Snafu shrugged, ‘’Head hurts a little. Could do with a glass o’ water.’’

Sledge goes to get up but he gently reaches out his hand and keeps him back down. He looks confused but lets himself lay back.

‘’Jus’ wanted to look atcha a lil longer.’’ Snafu admitted with a slanted smile.

Eugene wasn’t sure how to respond to the softer sentiment.

‘’Okay.’’ he smiled back, ‘’We can stay here a while.’’

* * *

 

Tiffany watched over her brother’s sleeping body. He looked so peaceful from last night that she chose not to wake him. Whatever she wanted to know, there was someone else she could ask.

* * *

 

Snafu shoved cereal in his mouth rather inelegantly with milk dripping down his chin. Eugene shook his head at him fondly, hands wrapped around his coffee mug as they sat at the table. Snafu caught the look and stuck out his tongue.

''I've been meaning to ask... how did you get into my room?''

Snafu shrugged, ''Picked your locks.''

When Sledge raised an eyebrow, he simply laughed, ''No need to worry Sledgehammer I found a key and locked it behind me.''

''Yes because we wouldn't want any unsavoury characters getting in.'' he drawled into his mug, observant of how amused Snafu was by the whole situation.

‘’How was Lieb’s bonfire?’’

Sledge’s face turned suddenly sad and contemplative and Snafu grew concerned when he gave a rather unconvincing laugh.

‘’It was... something alright...’’

‘’Eugene...’’

He turned to him about to ask him what was wrong when a loud knock at the door interrupted. Sledge looked at him confused before getting up to answer.

‘’Hey Ge-’' that was all he could get out before Gene pushed past him and rushed his way over to Snafu. For a moment he just stood there staring at him, fists clenched by his sides and his lips drawn into a tight line.

‘’Cuz listen-’’

Gene’s fist slamming into the side of his face threw him so suddenly off balance and he hit the ground with a loud thud. He rubbed a hand on the side of his cheek that he was sure would leave a noticeable bruise.

‘’Don’t scare us like that again.’’ He warned him firmly as Sledge just looked between them wondering whether he was about to play referee.

Normally Snafu would be the first to hit back but before he could react, his cousin propped his feet on a cushion to properly examine them and he couldn’t find it in him to be mad anymore.

_You_ _prolly_ _just scared their asses._

So he let Gene prod and poke at the soles of his feet.

‘’Fuckin' hell!’’

‘’Well maybe think twice before running out into the night bare foot and we wouldn’t be in this situation.’' Gene admonished lightly, as he instructed Sledge to get a wet cloth and some ointment.

Snafu winced, ‘’How bad is it?’’

‘’You fucked up your feet.’’ he told him bluntly before sighing and helping him onto the sofa, ‘’But thankfully no broken glass or anything that will do any damage. It’ll just sting for a few days.’’

There was a short pause between them before Gene voiced what was on his mind.

‘’So what happened last night?’’

Snafu released a big sigh, ‘’Momma wants me back.’’

Gene’s eyebrows raised sharply and he looked distinctly shocked.

‘’Wow...’’ he said dumbly. ’’So er... what’d you tell her?’’

‘’Nothing yet.’’

 _Please lord don’t let him go back_.

Gene was getting ready to plead with him to stay when Sledge returned with the ointment and wet cloth. He accepted them off of him and began to work on his cousin’s feet, going into to doctor mode.

To distract himself from the sharp pains, Snafu decided to resume his earlier conversation with Sledge.

‘’So what happened at the bonfire?’’

Sledge and Gene’s eyes flitted to each other and a light tension arouse and Snafu hazarded a guess.

‘’Was is it ol’ bluebell?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Sledge answered.

‘’I’m guessing you two ain’t friends no more?’’

‘’He erm...’’ he looked at Gene wondering whether to say it front of him before reasoning _Fuck it. Everyone’s_ _gonna_ _find out anyway._ ‘’... he told me that he was still in love with me.’’

The other two remained silent and Sledge gave a scoff, ‘’Although he phrased it a little less certain that. Apparently he only _sometimes_ thinks he’s still in love with me.’’

‘’Fuck him.’’ Gene said bluntly, ‘’Fucking asshole.’’

Sledge laughed at the unexpected response, ‘’Not often you have a bad word to say about anyone.’’

‘’Not often he has a word to say about anything.’’ Snafu contributed with a smirk and the three of them shared a smile over the private joke but then his face changed abruptly into something more suspicious.

‘’Did he try to kiss you?’’ Snafu asked sharply.

Sledge looked at him with a reluctance before speaking and Snafu knew that meant _Yes._ _Yes_ _he fucking did._

‘’He didn’t try but for a moment...  I could have sworn he was going to. So I pushed him away from me.’’

‘'Well that is a cesspit you do not need to be dragged back into.’’ Snafu observed, a coat of protectiveness painted his tone.

 _Maybe now you’ll realise that he wants you._ Gene hopes observing the two in front of him.

_Maybe a private word could help..._

A knock at the door halted any further conversation. They all looked at each other oddly before Sledge eventually was the one to answer, hoping it wasn’t who he thought it could be.

Instead, stood there with a determined glint in her eyes, was Tiffany. He registered that she looked vaguely shaken and more withdrawn than usual. Finally she met his stare and spoke with candidness and stoicism. 

‘’How long have you and Sid been lying to me?’’

Sledge scoffed, ‘’I wasn’t the one who made it a secret Tiffany, he did.’’

‘’Yeah but...’’’ she faltered in her armour and her eyes glimmered, ‘’... I thought we were friends?’’

Sensing this should be a private conversation, Sledge came outside onto the porch and shut the door behind him.

 

‘’Does aunt Aubree know where I am?’' Snafu asked once they were alone.

Gene sighed, ‘'Yeah she knows. You coulda not ran out like that and scared her.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ he mumbled, ‘’I got drunk instead o’ dealing with my problems.’’ then Snafu gave a weak smile, ‘’It’s a habit of mine.’’

‘’Sorry I hit ya.’’ Gene said after a pause.

Snafu laughed, ‘'It’s okay. I annoy me too sometimes.’'

* * *

 

After the screen door behind them shut, Tiffany wasted no time in asking what she wanted.

‘’Why would you keep something like that from me?’’

‘’Because he asked me to.’’ He answered honestly, ‘’And I would have done anything for him.’’

Tiffany looked at him. It was a mixture of curiosity and pity.

‘’You loved him.’’ she said simply.

He gave a pathetic laugh, ‘’Yeah. You could say that.’’

There was an uncomfortable pause. Tiffany wrapped her arms around herself despite the fact it wasn’t cold and Sledge stared down at his feet, looking at anywhere but her.

‘’What happens now?’’ She asked.

‘’After last night...’' he sighed, ‘’Sid and I are done. We’re not lovers, we’re not friends, we’re....’’ she saw a regretful sadness overcome his features, ‘’... we’re nothing anymore.’’

‘’After everything between you two and it’s just... over?’’

He nodded.

‘’And us?’’

He came closer and held her in his arms. He felt relieved when she hugged him back, ‘’You still mean the world to me Tiff.’’

‘’This really sucks.’’ she sniffled.

‘’How’d you think it’s been for me?’’ he joked.

She pulled back to look at him, examining his face carefully. ‘’How has it been for you?’’

‘’You don’t wanna hear about that.’’

She smiled, ‘’Maybe not now. I should probably get back to him. If it helps, he’s real torn up about it.’'

He remained silent and she got the hint. She let go of him.

‘’We could have a coffee sometime?’’ Tiffany suggested and Sledge smiled back.

‘’It’s a date.’'

She sniggered, ‘’Maybe don’t try to go for the whole Phillips clan.’’

Sledge couldn’t help the bright laugh that radiated out of him from it. Trust Tiffany to make a joke like that in a time like this. He watched her walk on secure in the knowledge it wouldn’t be the last time he would see her. 

* * *

 

Sledge came back inside and shut the door behind him. The other two were too enraptured by their phone screens to notice him. He looked at them oddly.

Gene just gave a big smile and passed him his phone, ‘’Well now why Lieb ditched his own party.’'

Sledge took it and read the texts.

**Hey sorry for ditching last night.**

**Made up with Web. We talked things out.**

**We’re back bitches.**

From: Thing Two

To: Gene

RECEVIED: 11:43

‘’Well done Joe.’' Sledge mused with a strong sense of pride. He’s about to hand the phone back when he notices three missed calls from MAMA on his phone.

‘’Erm Gene, you might wanna call your mom. You have a few missed calls from her.’’

Gene shrugged, ‘’Oh don’t worry about those. They were from last night when we were wondering where this one got to.’’

Snafu looked a little guilty at that.

‘’No Gene. They’re recent. As in made about an hour ago.’’ he clarified, handing the phone back.

Gene frowned and took it from him, holding the phone up to his ear and listening to the first voicemail.

Sledge and Snafu grew concerned after Gene’s face transformed into one of unpleasant surprise. He hung up the phone and looked down at it like he expected it to be a bomb.

‘’What is it?’' Snafu asked fearfully, ’’Is it aunt Aubree? Is she okay?’’

Gene seemed to be a loss for words, opening and shutting his mouth like he was thinking how best to handle the situation.

‘’Meriell... your mom is at the house.’’

Snafu’s mind went blank.

‘’What?’’ he uttered dumbly.

‘’Snafu your momma has come to take you back home.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie's arrived with a bang and an agenda but will she succeed? Stay tuned to find out and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is here and a childhood of guilt and manipulation leads Snafu to make a choice that makes everyone unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about taking a while to update but things have been rather hectic lately and I accidentally lost some of my work so I had to rewrite which took more time and I wasn't sure I liked the direction it was going but now I'm happy with it. So the ending is like 3 chapters. I won't make you wait for them separately since I promised the ending and this is it.
> 
> So this is part 1 of the ending

Aubree never thought she would see Marie sitting here in her kitchen. She stared at her intensely as she tapped her neon pink nails against her wooden oak table. As she watched Marie adjust her tight strapless top once again, she pondered how those rakes on her fingers didn’t just snap off. 

Aubree had been told many times her and her sister look nothing alike. Given the different fathers, it isn’t hard to see why. Aubree was surprisingly pale for someone who had grown up in New Orleans most of her life while Marie had a natural golden glow to her in her youth that was replaced with fake tan and the glow of a constant cigarette in her lips.  

Even now that cigarette was trailing ash on her table outside the coaster Aubree had insisted on. But she made no effort to fight it, all it would do would result in a row and that was the last thing she had the energy for. 

‘’Whatchu lookin’ at me like that for?’' Marie sniped. 

Aubree rolled her eyes, ‘’I ain’t lookin’ at you like shit.’’ 

For once her sister didn’t bite and instead asked impatiently, ‘’When Snafu getting here? I gotta be driving back soon.’’ 

‘’Meriell...’’ she stressed deliberately, ‘’... was staying at a friend’s house last night.’’ 

Marie snorted, ’’What kinda friends he makin’ round here?’' 

‘’Good ones.’’ Aubree replied frankly, already tired of her sister’s presence. 

‘’They been getting him into trouble. He a trouble-causer that boy. Always has been’' 

 _Don’t hit her, don’t hit her, don’t hit her._  

‘’No actually. He hasn’t.’' 

‘’Oh.’’ she responds and Aubree hates the way her sister almost sounds disappointed by that. 

Without much preparation, Snafu walks through the door with Gene and Sledge following cautiously behind. 

Aubree wants to run to him and ask if he’s okay but Marie is already rushing up to him. 

‘’Oh my sweet baby!’' she exclaims theatrically, leaving pink stains on his cheeks with her insistent kissing and too tight grip. 

Meriell just stares at her silently, his eyes rather cold in their assessment. Marie still holds on too tightly. 

‘’You ain’t got nothin’ to say to me after I drive all the way down here?’’ 

Snafu looks to Aubree behind her and she tries her best to give him a comforting smile. 

He shrugs out of Marie’s grip, ’’How ‘bout fuck off?’’ 

Marie steps back with her hand on her chest. 

‘’How can you say that?’’ she cries, sounding so wounded, ‘’I have been missing you and you curse me at me like that?’' 

‘’Can’t ‘a missed me that much if it took you nearly half ‘a fuckin’ year to text me back?’’ 

‘’I’ve been busy!’’ she excused without missing a beat, ‘’Work has been real busy lately.’’ 

He laughed, ‘’Yeah I’m sure you couldn’t have picked up the phone to talk with all that dick in you-’’ 

She slapped him sharply across the face and as he staggered back, stunned. Doc and Eugene caught him and inspected his face. 

Aubree didn’t even think twice before she grabbed Marie’s arm roughly and pulled her back toward her. 

‘’Ow let go! You’re hurting me!’’ she cried hysterically. 

‘’You do not hit your own goddamn kid Marie.’’ 

‘’He ain’t no kid. And you heard what he said to me.’’ 

Aubree twisted her arm particularly painful and revelled in Marie’s wince, ‘’I don’t care.’’ 

‘’Ma let go.’’ Gene yelled. 

Aubree looked at Marie’s pained face and let go, a little shocked at herself for letting her get so mad. 

 _This is what she does. She always brings the worst in me._  

Marie went straight to Meriell, ‘’Snafu, we are leaving! Go get your bags.’’ 

He noticed Eugene’s concerned face and felt a hand reach for his and squeeze reassuringly. Snafu closed his eyes like he wanted to block out the whole situation and focus on the feel of Eugene’s warm, assuring palm. 

His mother noticed their hands and laughed cruelly. Snafu almost went to pull away but Sledge wouldn’t let him and almost crushed his hand in trying to keep it with him. 

‘’Oh I get it. You get head some from little ginger twink and think you’re in love?’’ she came closer and gestured at Eugene, ‘’This... ain’t right.’’ 

Snafu’s jaw tightened immensely and he looked away like he was ashamed, too hurt to move. 

‘’Baby you know I ain’t got a problem with it but folks back home at the bayou ain’t gonna see it my way. Your best bet is to forget about it. Come home where you belong.’’ 

‘’Momma I want to stay here. I don’t wanna leave.’’ Snafu said softly, feeling pathetic and weak. 

‘’And what about me? You’re just gonna leave me there all alone and unprotected. Anything could happen to me while you aren’t there.’’ 

His heart twinged. She was right, he couldn’t leave her alone there and just like always, she made him feel ashamed for abandoning her. 

Her eyes were relentless on his and Eugene was shocked when Snafu withdrew his hand, lingering on the fingertips for as long as possible. 

‘’Meriell....’’ 

Snafu didn’t look at him and Marie preened, reaching over and raking her nails through his hair, ‘’Go up and getcha stuff. We should be going soon.’’ 

He did as he told and went up the stairs with a heavy heart and a sunken stomach. 

‘’Marie please don’t do this.’’ Aubree pleaded and Marie merely scoffed at her. 

‘’Do what? Have my boy back with me where he belongs and away from...’’ she looked Sledge up and down, ‘’...bad influences. I am acting in his best interests and you know it sis.’’ 

‘’Auntie Marie, he’s happy here.’’ Gene spoke. 

‘’Really?’’ she snided, ‘’Then why is he coming back with me?’’ 

‘’Because you’re guilt tripping him?’’ Sledge answered angrily. 

She looked at him and smirked, ‘’You mean like you just tried to do?’’ 

Sledge looked like he wanted to say more when Snafu came down the stairs with the backpack he’d never fully unpacked since he got here. She beamed as she saw him and clapped her hands together. 

‘’Great. Let’s go baby!’’ 

He looked so resigned as he followed her, moving in slow calculated steps like he was physically chained to her. 

Eugene grabbed onto his arm, ‘’Meriell...’’ he spoke tenderly as his hand drifted slowly to his. 

Snafu pressed his lips against his gently, almost featherlight. He gave him a sad smile. 

‘’ I ain’t no good. You should forget about me Sledgehammer.’’ 

‘’How could I ever do that?’’ Eugene asked tearfully. 

Meriell looked like he was simultaneously stunned and devastated by the statement. 

‘’SNAFU GET OUT HERE!’’ his mother screeched from her car outside. 

Snafu flinched and looked to his Aubree, ‘’You er... you look after yourself aunt Aubree.’’ 

She nodded tearfully. 

He then turned to his cousin, ‘’I’ll call you when I get there.’’ 

Gene gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, even if he didn’t feel all that assured himself how things would go. 

Meriell stared pathetically at Eugene, stood looking more unsure and small than he had ever seen him before. All he wanted was to hold him in his arms and never let go. 

The car horn screeched impatiently and Meriell slipped out of their lives as abruptly as he came. 

* * *

 The atmosphere after Snafu had left had become rather depressive. Gene kept as close an eye on Sledge as he could without the feeling he was smothering him. 

Eugene had spent the better part of the past few hours trying to rationalise things in his head. Different thoughts fought with each other, negative and positive. 

 _It was just a summer fling. That’s all it was ever meant to be._  

 _He’ll forget you and eventually so will you._  

 _You got over Sid, you’ll get over him._  

Or the more hopeful ones glittered. 

 _Maybe you could keep in contact._  

 _Maybe he’ll call you when he gets there._  

 _He could come back._  

Eugene felt particularly stupid at that one. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t find it in himself to. It was more like an exhausting ache in his bones that just made him feel tired and frustrated.  

He thought after Sid no other heartbreak would ever hurt as badly. It was hardly comparable to Sid.  

His feelings for Sid, though deep and meaningful, were the folly of teenage love’s first bite. With Snafu it was different. It was also his first love but in the way of the realisation of what love actually is, the support and care beyond sex that transcended into every gesture and reassuring glance. With every feel of a hand in his telling him everything was going to be okay because he wasn’t alone. 

Gene and Aubree’s worried and subtle attempts to check on him weren’t helping. He felt like he was back to square one with everyone worrying about how fragile he was after a boy broke his heart. He knows he could get over Snafu in time, he just isn’t at the stage where he wants to yet. The stage where he holds onto hope for as long as it feels sensible to and right now the wound was fresh enough to pick at. 

‘’I think I’m gonna go to bed.’’ 

‘'If that’s what you want.’’ Gene shrugged, ‘'But stay here for the night.’’ 

‘’Jesus christ I’m not going to kill myself! You’re overreacting, don’t you think?’’ Sledge snaps. 

‘’Maybe it isn’t about you? Maybe I want you and Babe around because I’m feeling in a pretty shitty mood myself right now.’' 

Eugene winced and relaxed from his protective stance, sliding next to Gene. 

‘’I just... I want him to be happy. Like actually happy instead of all that Snafu bravado nonsense.’’ 

‘’I want him to be happy too.’’ Eugene admitted hoarsely. 

‘’I think he was happy here.’’ Gene looked at him with a small smile, ‘’Especially with you.’' 

Sledge laughed and shrugged, ‘’Maybe.’' 

‘’Sledge I’m being serious. He ain’t a settling down type but here with you and us, I really think he was changing for the better. He-’’ 

‘’-I can’t talk about this now.’' Eugene confessed, ‘’I don’t wanna think of the maybe and what could have been’s. It’s only gonna make getting over him harder.’’ 

Gene looked at him incredulous, ‘’You’re really just giving up on him?’’ 

‘’What could I do Gene?’’ he asked tiredly, ‘’Throw myself in front of the car? He chose to leave me and I don’t want to accept that but I have to. I won’t drive myself crazy again waiting for some happy ending that just won’t happen.’’ 

Gene looked at him sympathetically and it was too much to bear. 

‘’I can’t do that to myself again. I won’t.’’ 

Gene tapped him on the shoulder comfortingly. He wanted to him no. Tell him to fight for this because it was something special and he deserved it. But the more rational part of his mind knew life didn’t work out like that and it would be a tough adjustment for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem dire but just wait... this isn't a sad ending to this story.
> 
> Also I don't know if you picked up on it but I picture Marie as being a narcissist and a lot of kids who have been raised by them say that manipulation and guilt tripping is a huge thing so I tried to convey it here. I hope I did it accurately and if I didn't, I did not write this with the intention to portray it incorrectly. It's also a lot of the reasons behind Snafu's insecurities about himself and the people around him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meriell is on the road back to New Orleans but those plans quickly change when a realisation leads to a confrontation. A nearby witness offers him some unexpected help and Meriell has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mainly focusing on Meriell, no Eugene in this chapter but there are mentions of him. A beloved character we haven't seen in this fic comes into the mix :)

Meriell stared quietly out of the window. With every mile and minute that passed the uneasy feeling in his stomach kept screaming and the thick knot in his throat wouldn’t ease. Everything felt so wrong. 

 

He was surprised when his mother noticed his mood and sighed.

‘’You’ll get over it soon enough.’’

He said nothing.

‘’You should have known right from the start it wouldn’t have worked out.’’

‘’I guess you’re right.’’ he mumbled.

She grinned, bright pink lips stretched wide, ‘’You’ll see. You’ll be back home, find yourself a girl and forget about him by the end of next week.’’

_I wish._

_Maybe then I wouldn’t feel so fucking hollow._

‘’We should stop here.’’ she said, ‘’Need to fill up the tank.’’

He didn’t really register her words until they pulled into it. Marie’s nails ratted impatiently against the dashboard as she waited for the gas jockey. When the young boy came to the car, she gave a huff, ‘’Finally!’’

As they waited, she reached under her seat and took a swig of the Cherry Smirnoff hidden underneath and he froze in disbelief.

‘’You said you’d stopped this...’’ he said slowly.

She shrugged, ‘’It’s a tiny sip to keep me awake for the rest of the road.’’

Meriell stared at the sparseness of the liquid as she took another glug.

_Half empty._

Abruptly he exited the car and slammed the door behind him, garnering the attention of a concerned elderly man nearby.

‘’Snafu! Snaf- oh for fuck sake!’’ Marie exclaimed as she climbed out of the car and followed him.

‘’Get back in the car.’’ 

‘’Fuck you!’’ he spat at her, ‘’’Just fuck you, how could you do this to me?!’’

‘’Do what? Take you home, how horrible of a fucking mother am I that I want my boy with me!’’

He paced, wringing his fingers through his hair in frustration.

‘’You promised me!’’ he yelled, voice almost cracking at the force of it, ‘’You promised me you would never drink and drive again but that was all bullshit wasn’t it?!’’

‘’Is everything okay?’’

The two caught up in their yelling match hadn’t noticed the old gentleman with concerning eyes approach them.

‘’Shut up queer, this has nothing to do with you!’’ Marie snarled at him, the mild mannered man looking rather hurt by the remark. Snafu looked up at her sharply and scoffed.

 _‘’_ **You know I** **ain’t** **got a problem with it** _’’_ he mocked in her voice, ‘’You fucking liar. You fucking bitch!’’

The few people around were taking notice of the rising situation between the Meriell and Marie. Some looked concerned, others awkward.

She looks at him in disbelief, ‘’Snafu. Honey I lost my temper I....’’

''You’re drunk.’’ he said, disgust thick in his voice, ‘’You told me to get into that car with you knowing you were unfit to drive.’’

‘’Snafu...’’

‘’You were willing to do that to me.’’ he whispered, ‘’To take that risk with my life to do what you wanted me to do.’’

He stared at her, looking for some kind of answer. The worst part is he knew he would probably forgive her or fall for whatever line she gave him. The thought had him biting his lip to hold back the tears.

Instead she stared at him dumbly and repeated his name like it explained anything. Even now she had nothing left to say. She couldn’t fight for him with the ferocity she had fighting with him. He was a thing she had thrown away and now wanted back.

‘’This is the last time you get to throw me away.’’ He vowed tearfully, ‘’Because I’m not coming with you.’’

‘’No!’’ she demanded petulantly, stomping her foot on the ground, ‘’You are coming home with me!’’

‘’No. I’m not.’’ he told her. 

‘’Meriell!’’ she shouted.

‘’If you leave now, I’ll still visit you. Come at Christmases and birthdays and maybe, just maybe, you won’t die alone like you deserve. Or...’’ he added in a lower tone, ‘’...you drag me back to New Orleans and you will never see me again.’’

‘’You can really treat your own mother like this?’’ she sneered, ‘’You were a bad seed from the start. I never had a chance with you!’’

‘’No.’’ he laughed weakly, ‘’I guess you never did.’’

Meriell went past her and opened the boot of the car to collect his rucksack. Its heavy weight somehow became lighter with the realisation that this was all he had left.

She caught his arm and nuzzled her face into the sleeve. He froze, too familiar with the possessive touch that had kept him locked for so many years.

‘’Snafu.’’ Marie pleaded, ‘’Please. You’re the only thing I have left.’’

For a moment he faltered. Could he really leave her? She was his mother after all. She did love him in the only way she could when she had grown up without love.

Then the sun glimmered off the shine of the glass bottle in the car and his resolve strengthened.

He removed her gently from his arm and began walking down the dirt road, ignoring her yells for him to come back.

* * *

 

It had been about ten minutes of mindless walking down the hot concrete road when he realised he had no actual direction to be going in. He wanted to go back to his aunt and his cousin but he was unsure if they’d want him back. Everyone who ever cared about him left him or kicked him to the curb eventually. His arrangement with them had always been temporary. 

_Don’t assume just_ _'cause_ _they tolerated your_ _dumbasss_ _that they actually want you back._

He noticed a red car slowing down next to him and Snafu was getting ready to fight like hell. Damn if his freedom was going to be taken from him when he only just got it.

Snafu relaxed somewhat once he noticed it was the elderly man from the gas station. Still his defenses were raised.

‘’I ain’t no rent boy if that’s what you’re looking for. Go look for some other fuck up to suck your dick.’’

Snafu felt a little guilty but mostly amused at how embarrassed by the statement the man was. It was clear even the language itself had made him uncomfortable never mind the implication.

‘’I-that wasn’t what I,’’ he sputtered before sighing, ‘’I saw the... argument back at the station.’’

‘’I did see you.’’ Snafu pointed out just to be contrary, ‘’Heard you not mind your own business too.’’

‘’I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be nosy, I just... the two of you were rather loud.’’ he put simply.

At that Snafu smirked, ‘’Yeah. We sure know how to put on a show.’'

‘’I wanted to check you were alright.’'

He shrugged, ’’As good as I can be.’’

‘’I don’t want to leave you like this.’’

‘’Oh shove it!’' Snafu yelled, ‘'Stop playing the good Samaritan ‘cause I don’t need your damn help.’’

‘'Where are you going?’’

‘’What happened to not trying not to be nosy?’’ he snapped back.

He saw his dejected face and felt bad. _Maybe not everyone is an asshole._  

‘’I don’t have a fucking clue where I’m going.’’

‘’Get in the car son.’’ he said softly.

Meriell didn’t feel threatened and he didn’t exactly have any other options.

He sighed.

‘’You’re not going to leave me alone are you?’’

‘’Not until I know you’re okay.’' The old man admitted.

‘’Stop the damn car.’'

He smiled and did so, opening the passenger seat for Snafu to climb in.  His backpack was clutched tightly in his lap.

‘’Is there really nowhere you can go?’’

Snafu winced, ‘’Well there is but... I don’t know how welcome I would be. I did leave them.’’

‘’And how glad were they to see you go?’’

The old man could see how that question caught him off guard and smiled, ‘’Not too happy were they?’’

‘’No... Devastated actually.’’ Snafu trailed off, thinking how true this was. Now he was apart from the moment, he could recall how upset his aunt Aubree was. How Gene had his lips turned in a tight line like he was holding back his outrage.

Or how Eugene looked at him like he was walking out of the door with his heart when his own felt torn to shreds.

‘’Then maybe I can drive you back?’’ The old man suggested, ‘’It’s too late tonight. Stay the night and I’ll drive you back in the morning.’’

Snafu looked at him confused, ‘’Why are you doing this?’’

He looked uncomfortable but answered honestly, ‘’Because over seventy years ago I was just like you. A young gay man alone in the world with no one turn to.’’

Snafu looked at him surprised and the man corrected himself with a nostalgic smile.

‘’Well... not exactly alone but it was still terrifying.’’

‘’What’s your name sir?’'

‘’Dick Winters. And you young man?’’

‘’Sna- Meriell.’’ he corrected, ‘’Meriell Shelton.’'

Dick smiled warmly, ‘’Well then, Meriell, it’s nice to meet you.’’

* * *

 

Dick wasn’t a conversational man Meriell soon came to find but he was good company. It sounded like a contradiction but the old man spoke in considerate pauses and genuine curiosity, like he wasn’t just talking to make things less awkward.

Figuring he was never gonna talk to an old queen again until he was one, Meriell ventured into questions.

‘’What was it like back then?’’

Dick looked at him confused, ‘’You mean gay?’’

He sniggered, ‘’Nah I meant ginger.’’

Dick laughed at his sense of humour and felt a little saddened when the glint in his eye reminded him of many men whose blood spilled onto perfect white snow.

‘’Difficult.’’ he answered eventually, ‘’Lonely and terrifying all at once. Every action, every word, every look you had to think about. Knowing you could never fall in love.”

Silence filled the car for a moment. One Meriell was uncomfortable with.

“Betcha got a tail back in the day.” Snafu smirked.

 “Hardly. I didn't have opportunity and I didn't look because I was too scared to. Then the war happened and everyone’s priorities was put on hold.”

“Nah. It was prolly 'cause you were ginger.” He teased.

Dick looked at him tiredly and for a moment he was worried he'd crossed a line until the corner of the older man's lips rose and he smiled.

''Hey I don't mind gingers!’’ Meriell protested with a chuckle that soon died down, ‘’I left my firecrotch fella behind.’’

Dick looked at him curiously. He could tell he wanted to ask but instead he pursed his lips and suddenly all Meriell wanted was for there to be talking.

‘’Where’d you fight? In the war, I mean.’’ he added nervously.

‘’All over. Bastogne mostly.’’

‘’Where the fuck is that?’’

‘’Southern Belgium. We stayed in the forests in freezing conditions. It was cold. Constant gunfire.’’ then Dick gave an odd smile, ‘’It wasn’t all bad though.’’

Meriell recognised it instantly.

‘’You old dog!’’ he hollered excitedly, ‘’You were knocking boots with another pair of army boots.’’

 ‘’I wouldn’t quite phrase it-’’

‘’Oh now you gotta tell me!’’

Dick sighed.

‘’Oh c’mon. You told me we got another half hour. That’s plenty ‘a time.’’

‘’Okay. I’ll tell you about me and Lew.’’

* * *

 

Lew heard the sound of the car pulling up and helped himself up with his cane, hobbling towards the door. Dick would wave him off and tell him he wouldn’t have to help with unpacking groceries but Nixon would refuse. He was a slow mover but he wasn’t dead just yet.

He was startled by a young man with a lopsided grin walking through the door with two brown bags under each arm.

‘’Evening Lew. Could you tell me where your kitchen is?’’

‘’Who are you?’’ he questioned proudly.

‘’He is our guest for the night.’’ Dick answered as he too came in with his own bags. He nodded at Meriell to follow him and he did so while Nixon just stared on still confused.

* * *

 

After the bags were packed, Dick started on making them all dinner. Meriell insisted he didn’t have to but as he suspected Dick was nothing more than an attentive host. Which left Meriell alone in the living room with Lew. Once Dick explained the situation, he gave him a warm smile, mumbling something about a bleeding heart, and he soon relaxed in his company.

Meriell tried not to think of being old. It often attacked his youthful vanity. 

He stared at Lewis who had not aged as gracefully as Dick with a drinker’s belly and a smoker’s cough. The wrinkles on his hands and his face made him look weathered and tired but he found the old man charming. Dick was pleasant and polite but Nixon seemed to be more exciteable.

Meriell stared at the photo’s on the mantlepiece above the small fire that gave the room a warm glow.  He spotted a picture and picked it up closer. Two young men together in army uniforms. Their gleaming smiles seemed so out of place in the wreckage of the place surrounding them, rubble and broken bricks around them. 

‘’These lookers you two?’’ he asked, bringing the frame closer to him.

Lewis squinted at the photo and smiled, ‘’Yes. That was us in erm...’’ he paused, ‘’...’44? ‘45? It seems so long ago.’’

‘’It was long ago.’' Meriell smirked.

‘’I’m not too old to give you a smack.’’ Lew warned but he was laughing too.

He looked down at the photo seriously and Nixon wondered what inspired such a change.

‘’Were you... together at this point?’’

‘’No. Dick was much too shy and I was too much of a wreck.’’ Lew answered honestly, sounding a tiny bit regretful, ‘’Our time came a little after the war.’’

‘’How did you get him to stay? Even though you was fucked up? How’d you know you weren’t gonna push him away one day by doing some dumb shit?’’

Lew looked at him sadly and he knew they weren’t talking about them anymore.

‘’I didn’t. So that’s why I had to change.’

‘’Wasn’t that hard?’’ Meriell asked, completely enwrapped in the conversation.

‘’It was. But he loved me so he stayed. Wasn’t any pushing away business after that.’’ he smiled.

Meriell nodded, taking in his words slowly as Dick walked into the room, ‘’It’s dinner time.’’

Dick offered his arm out to Lew, who rolled his eyes but took it anyway as he assisted him to the table. 

‘’I can walk by myself.’’ Lew grumbled but clearly Dick knew he didn’t mean it. He gave him a meaningful smile along with a,  ’'I know.’’ and sat down next to him.

It occurred to Meriell once again that dinner time was peaceful and it felt like an odd realisation that it always would be now that he was out of New Orleans and away from him mother. It felt like the flame at the end of a wicker, warm and inviting but still untouchable. 

_Why_ _ain’t_ _it? If they take your fool ass back then..._

_Maybe it could always be like this?_

He tossed in the sheets of the Winters’ guest bedroom. He felt an odd mixture of apprehension and excitement, like a stray dog that didn‘t know if it would be fed or hit. He wanted to go back more than anything. Back to his aunt Aubree who acted like a mother should. Back to his cousin who had an old soul, a quiet temperament and a kind heart. 

And back to Eugene, easy going and funny but still able to call him on his bull shit. Kinda shy but still unbelievably sexy. Eugene who somehow knew Meriell so deeply but didn’t want to run for the fucking hills.

There was also his mother. Just like always he didn’t know one week to the next how she was gonna treat him. He was worried about it but the distance provided a relief and he thought he could maybe call her in a few weeks to test the waters.

Eventually he fell asleep, the exhaustion of the day overtaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, Winters and Nixon would be the wise Elderly gay couple who helped everybody. I couldn't think of how to bring them into the story earlier but then I thought of old and helpful Dick and it just clicked into place. It's a small cameo in the whole story but I love it.
> 
> And Snafu has become Meriell because I think Snafu is kind of a persona he no longer needs. At least in this fic it is although I do love the nickname.
> 
> Final chapter coming next and then we're done!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu returns home where he belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So final chapter, oh my god, I can't believe I wrote this much. It might be a lil emotional but this is about Meriell finally coming to realise he could actually have his own happy ending. And of course Eugene is happy to get his crazy boyfriend back.

Gene had already woken up and was slowly trying to remove his arm from under Babe’s head. As much as he loved to wake up alongside the redhead, he hated the dead arm that it always gave him. Of course he would never tell Babe that.

He heard Sledge on Snafu’s make shift bed laughing at the sight and Gene smiled back.

‘’Is that how it is every time you two sleep together?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Gene yawned, ‘’Don’t tell him though, it’d break his heart.’’

Eugene rolled his eyes, ‘’You know I won’t. You up for breakfast?’'

‘’Yeah, don’t feel much like cooking though.’’

‘’Wanna go out?’’

He looked back at Babe’s sleeping form and Eugene smiled, ‘’Don’t worry about Mr Sleepyhead over there. We can bring him something back, he won’t care so long as we leave him a note.’’

Gene stepped into his jeans left at the side of his bed and shrugged, ‘’Sure. I could eat.’’

* * *

‘’Is it here?’’ Dick asked, his eye sight not quite what it used to be even with his glasses.

‘’Yeah this is it pops.’’

Dick pulled into the driveway. He noticed how Meriell just looked at the house in an odd type of awe. But he stayed, still and unsure but trying to hype himself up. It faintly reminded Dick of boys preparing themselves to run into artillery fire.

‘’Would you like me to knock in the door first?’’

Meriell bit his lip, ‘’I don’t know. It might help but... I don’t know.’’

‘’If you want me to then I will.’'

He looked back once more at the house then nodded unsurely.

* * *

 

Aubree stared down at the last piece of toast on her plate that was half eaten and quickly losing it’s appeal. She decided she wasn’t all that hungry and got up to throw it in the bin.

She heard a soft knock at her front door and frowned. Aubree tightened the rope of her dressing gown and went to answer. When she did, she saw an old man she didn’t recognise. He smiled at her politely.

‘’Hello m’am.’’

‘’It’s early.’’ She yawned, ‘’Who are you?’’

‘’Dick Winters. I have a very nervous young man in my car right now named Meriell.’’

‘’Meriell?’' she questioned, much more attentive than before, ‘'Is he alright?’’

‘’He’s fine.’’ he reassured, ‘’He seems afraid that you’ll turn him away.’’

‘’He said that?’' Dick was relieved that she sounded hurt by the remark.

At least it means someone cares for the boy.

‘’Not so much in what he said but young men can be... secretive in showing how much they care. Can I tell him to come over?’’

‘’Oh god please do.’’ she asked earnestly.

Dick waved to him from the porch and Meriell came closer very slowly, clutching the strap of his backpack tightly. Aubree visibly gasped and met him in the middle on the steps, throwing her arms around him.

He let go of the bag and held back tightly.

Dick smiled and went to leave when Meriell noticed and let go of Aubree.

‘’Hey Dick!’’ he jogged up to him, ‘’I err, I wanna say... thanks.’’ he said coyly, ‘’Not many people would have been as kind as you.’’

Dick took ahold of his hand, ‘’Look after yourself. And Lew told me to tell you something.’’

Meriell looked confused when Dick motioned for him to come closer so he could whisper something.

‘’He said to take a chance even if it's hard and even if you’re terrified.’’

Dick pulled back and he looked at him shocked

‘’It’s some pretty damn good advice and it isn’t often my husband talks a lot of sense.’’ he told him good-humouredly.

Meriell laughed, ‘’You take care o’ that old bastard.’’

Dick shook his head and got into his car. He waved through the window as he left and Meriell returned the gesture, his life forever changed by two men he would never forget but also never see again.

He looked to his aunt and scratched the back of his neck, ‘’So err, I guess I got some explaining to do. That is if you want me to stay?’’ he asked hopefully.

Aubree rubbed his arm, ‘’Get your bags.’’ she told him warmly.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Hey Aubree, why’s the front door op-’’ Eugene noticed him and it felt like all the air had left Meriell’s body , ‘’-en.’’ he finished lamely, still looking in disbelief. His cousin also came jumping behind, watching the scene with an equal amount of shock.

‘’Hey Sledgehammer.’' He smirked.

Eugene looked at him completely in shock and for a moment it felt as if every fear of Meriell’s was being slowly realised. 

‘’You... son of a bitch.’’

But still he came closer and a lead ball Meriell wasn’t aware of in his stomach dropped and an immense wave of relief crashed over his building nerves when he saw a fondness light up in Eugene’s eyes.

‘’Don’t ever leave again.’’

‘’I wo-’'

Before he could even answer, Eugene pulled him in for a kiss. One that had the intensity of their first but the tenderness of their last.

 _Ain’t_ _no last anymore_ , Snafu thought as he kissed back determinedly, hoping he could convey the message that his home was right here and he wasn’t going anywhere.

‘’Sure you can deal with me?’’ He joked, the humour not reaching his eyes.

Eugene pretended to mull it over and grinned, ‘’Yeah.’’ he looked to Aubree and Gene who watched the scene contently, ‘’I think we all can.’’

Meriell looked to the faces of everyone around him.

He realised it would take a while for him to really believe in the idea of forever, this was the first time he felt close to it and even if it was hard, even if he was terrified, he knew it would be worth sticking around for.

‘’Why is everyone outside?’’ groaned Babe as he squinted from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, smiles all around!
> 
> I wanna thank everyone for reading this and commenting and leaving kudos and just generally being really awesome, I'm so happy with how this has turned out. Things have been dramatic, steamy, sad and a bit of mixture of everything. I hope that my character's showed the development I wanted them to and that I was realistic in how I portrayed everything because I love all of these ships and want to do them justice.
> 
> I hope you all liked this story as much as I liked writing it, I will probably write more for BoB or Pacific in the future so keep and eye for that and thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION:  
> M - ''Is he your boyfriend (lover)? Because if so, I feel jealous. I always thought redheads were secretly hot. I've heard they're the best at sex.''  
> E - ''No, he's his brother. Sit down and stop causing trouble.''  
> M - ''I make no promises.''  
> M - ''My name is Merriell'''  
> E - ''Cousin, we can't speak Cajun all the time, we have other classes.''
> 
> Regarding Cajun, when I was researching it I found it was more of a verbal language than one written down so I translated the convo in French for simplicity.
> 
> And yeah Babe and Sledge have a uncle/nephew relationship but they grew up side by side at the same age so they're more like brothers tbh.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter next week. Just editing now.


End file.
